


I Don't Mind The Rain

by LilaKennedy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A HOLLYWOOD WORTHY PERFORMANCE, Blood and Injury, Bucky - Freeform, F/M, GUESS WHATS BACK FROM THE DEAD, M/M, ME - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Reader is gender neutral, The reader is completely oblivious, and suddenly, and who to trust is another question, birds are peaceful, both y/n and bucky are little shits, bucky and reader save each other all the time because they cant take care of themselves jfc, bucky doesnt care, bucky is a lost puppy pass it on, but bucky enjoys the normal conversation, ducks. - Freeform, extra fluff in chapter 10, frustrated Bucky, just read for yourself, oNE REALLY CHEESY MOMENT I AM SO SORRY, ponytail!bucky, reader gets pretty mad, reader still doesnt have a clue what the fuck is going on, someone hurts bucky, sorry for the lack of fluff, stuff burns, they dont even know who they are talking to, water is pretty, well he does care, y/n demands answers!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaKennedy/pseuds/LilaKennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get cought in the rain, with a stranger called Bucky. You decide to make the best of the situation~<br/>Thinking that this may end with an exchange of names and numbers to chat sometimes, it turns into something you would have never expected.<br/>And that all just because you missed your bus...<br/>[Takes place between WS and CW, Reader is gender neutral~]<br/>“Who are you?” <br/>“Maybe I will tell you another time.”</p><p>What had you gotten yourself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> ~Sorry for any typos or mistakes!~  
> Enjoy~

It was a cloudy evening as you were walking through the streets. You tried to get home as fast as possible. You could feel a few raindrops on your skin but it wasnt really uncomfortable. Yet.

With a sigh you looked around and you could see people rushing to get home and a few cars driving past. What got your attention was an old lady, trying to get all the chairs and tables of her little cafe inside before the rain would get worse.

You felt a slight twinge of sadness and decided to help. After looking around again, you crossed the normally busy street, grabbed two chairs and dragged them inside. As you turned around again you saw the woman looking at you with a small smile. With a calm voice she said:

“Thank you dear, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do it in time”

Returning the kind smile, you nodded.

“You are very welcome, it was no problem, really!” With one movement you placed the last chair on the others and looked around the room. It was cozy and warm. If you could only stay a bit longer,but..

“But I need to leave now, or I will miss my-” Before you could finish your sentence, the woman was walking past you.

“Wait, wait let me give you this!” She said in a hurried tone while grabbing something.

With a raised eyebrow you looked after her, only to see her packing something in a little paper bag.

She reached over the counter and you grabbed the bag carefully.

“It's a little thank you” She smiled at you, and you nodded with a small smile.

“Thank you, but that was not neccessary”

“It was, now go and get your bus!”

With a quiet laugh you waved at her and walked outside.

After you walked a few seconds you looked into the paper bag and found a little pastry with [fruit] and what looked like white chcoclate, or frosting. You made a mental note to go back some day this week to thank her and maybe drink a coffee.

Happy about your new snack you turned the corner, only to see the bus. With  groan you stopped walking. It would have no use to run after it. It was still standing there, yes, but it would never wait for you.

A bit grumpy, maybe even childlike, you walked down the street.

You looked up as you saw the streetlights flicker on, one after another, and soon the whole street was illuminated in a slight yellow hue.

While looking up, you could feel that it was raining even more than earlier. And the longer the looked, the more it got, until it was pouring down on you.

You tried to make the poor paper bag as small as possible so it wouldn´t disolve into nothing. Trying your hardest not to slip on the wet concrete you jogged, in hope to reach the bus stop before you would be completely drenched.

The little roof over the bus stop seemed like a better option than walking home. Walking home would be faster than waiting for your bus, but you would at least wait until the rain stopped.

When you reached the poorly lit bus stop you saw that you were alone. At least something good, better than some creep that would just stare at you.

With a sigh you slowly sat down on one of the seats and leaned against the glass wall. Now you just have to wait one hour for the bus.

You hoped the rain would stop first.

Looking down at your phone, you only saw your reflection staring back at you.

“Great. I forgot to load it before I left.”

You fumbled a bit with your phone before you put it back into your pocket. Everything was wet, your hair sticked to your skin and you just wanted to get home and eat the pastry in front of the TV. Maybe even take a long bath.

Your planning was stopped as you saw someone walking past you and stopping to you right. Looking up a bit you saw a man standing there, leaning against the glass wall.

He was completely drenched and his hair was sticking to his face. Poor guy.

He turned around and looked at the plans that were hanging behind him, but to spare him the searching you said:

“The Bus comes in an hour.”

As he turned to you with a blank face you tried your best to give him a small smile. With a short nod he quietly answered:

“Thanks…”

“You're welcome.”

Turning your head back to look at the street again, you pulled your jacket a bit tighter around you, only to grimace as you felt the wet fabric in your hands. Ugh.

After a bit you got lost in your thoughts and your hands started playing with the little paper bag in your lap. Maybe you could go back to that little cafe? No..No,the woman was already closing when you helped her, so that wouldn´t be a good idea. You continued day dreaming, before a thought hit you.

“You can sit down if you want to, it isn't comfortable to stand for such a long time, I think.”

You could see him jump slightly at your sudden words.

Again you turned to look at him completely, only to see him looking at you surprised. With a slow nod he took two steps and sat down on the left so that there was still one little metal seat between the two of you.  
You couldn´t smell any alcohol on him, so that was good..

You smiled a bit and started to take in his features. He had dark, shoulder length hair, maybe brown or black? It was hard to tell in this light. He wore a dark leather jacket and normal dark jeans. His eyes were a beautiful light shade of blue. You always found eyes were a pretty mesmerizing thing, but given the fact that his dude was someone you had never seen before, you stopped staring.You turned away again and looked at the raindrops on the glass.

For a while the only sound was the pitter-patter of the rain, and one or two cars until..:  
“ Do you know what time it is?”  
You moved your head to look at him, while reaching for your phone, only to realize that the battery was dead.  
With a frown you shook your head.  
“Sorry,my phone is dead, I don't know…”  
You could hear him hum and nod his head before he looked back at the street in front of you.  


From your feeling you would say 10, maybe 15 minutes have passed since you came here, but if you were honest- Your feeling for time sucked.  
The street was glistening from the water and the streetlights were mirrored on it. It looked pretty, but you were still uncomfortable. The water from your hair was dripping down your neck and slowly making its way down your back too. You shivered at the feeling of another waterdrop on your back. From the corner of your eye you could see how your bus stop buddy was running a hand through his hair, trying to get it out of his face. Not even a few seconds later you could see how some strands of hair fell in his face again and it took much of your will power to not start snickering, so you just grinned a bit to yourself as he groaned and obviously gave up.  


“What do you think, how long will it rain?”  
Your voice was quieter than earlier, and you looked back at him.  
His eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip.  
  
“I don’t know, let's just hope the bus is going to arrive on time…”  
“Yes, true. And if you don't mind me asking, are you from around here? I have never seen you.”  
He turned to look at the street and opened his mouth, only to close it again.  
“I..I am just traveling, I think…”  
His voice was quiet, nearly unsure,but you ignored it. Instead you smiled slightly.  
“Traveling? Here? There a way better places to see than this little hole.”  
“Still trying to find the best place…"You looked at him and you could swear you saw a smile that vanished as soon as it appeared. "What about you?”  
“Oh yes,I am. I live 30 minutes from here,if you walk. I grew up here, don’t think I will leave anytime soon. Too much to do.”  


And that was pretty much the end of your conversation for now.  
He nodded once and turned away again, looking at nothing really…                

Everytime you looked at him,he seemed to be deep in thought. So you decided to leave him be.

You both sat there in a comfortable silence, the rain still falling around you.  
After a few minutes you remembered your little snack.  
Why not, you were hungry anyways.  
With a determined nod you opened the bag and ripped a piece of the pastry. Yea. This was definitely worth missing the bus.  
You turned back to your right, and held out your hand to him with a:  
“Hmm?”  
As he heard your short hum, he looked at you and then down at your hand, which held the open paper bag.  
“You can take a bit if you want.”  
He looked at you again, furrowed his brows and with a sigh he grabbed into the little bag.  
You kept your eyes on him,wanting to see his reaction. It was like watching a little kid, how his eyes moved around from one point to another while he was chewing, but when he gave a short nod, you were happy.  
He liked it.  
So for the next minutes you two just reached for the bag that was now laying on the seat between you.  
“Do you have a job?" You asked, while grabbing another piece, ignoring the sticky sugar on it.  
´ _He is probably something really important or secret, he seems so mysterious._ ´ You thought.´ _Maybe a spy.Agent 007._ ´  
You turned you head to him, as he did the same.  
"Nothing important.”  
His answer was short and direct, but you being you….  
“Hey~You can tell me! Or are you some secret government agent? A spy?" You chewed the little piece of pastry before adding:  
"Or an _assassin_?”  
After these words left your mouth, he flinched and the movement of his hand stopped. You didn´t notice, but he got tense.  


The childish grin left your face when he turned his head away and looked at the street again.  
“I said it isn't important.”  
His voice wasn´t as light as it was earlier, or as soft. No.

Now it had a weird undertone you couldn't place.  
Chewing the inside of your cheek now, you looked at the ground in front of you.  
_Fuck_.  
You fucked up.  
In the distance you could hear a car, and soon it drove past you. You heard a dog bark and someone laughing.  
The air was tense around you now, and you tried your best to concentrate on anything that wasnt the mysterious stranger sitting next to you.  
After many minutes you hoped he was a bit calmer again and nudged him with your elbow.  
Again,he flinched,and this time you saw it.  
´ _Did I hurt him? What if he has a bruise or something? A broken rip? Oh god I need to apolog-_ ´  
Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard him say:  
“No.”  
Your mouth fell open a bit, as you wondered what he meant.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You didn’t hurt me" He said, his voice quiet and he still was looking straight ahead.  
"Oh..O-Ok..Good.”  
You ran a hand through your hair and let out a deep breath.  
Every so often you glanced at him, hoping he would say something again.  
With a sigh you tried your best to find a comfortable sitting position, because your butt began to hurt.  
Shifting around a bit, before you again hit him with your elbow. Mentally you kicked yourself in the ass,  **twice**.  
But this time you didn´t hit his rips,but his arm, and he flinched again.  
Your mind was running wild with ways to apologize. You felt so bad for doing that,twice.  
“Sorr-”  
“It is ok.”  
So much for apologizing.  
You had a grumpy Bus stop buddy, your butt hurt and the rain still hasn´t stopped.  
You stood up as you had enough and took off your jacket. You laid it on the seat and folded it a bit and sat down again.  
He looked at you:  


“I used to be in the military.”  
_oh_ ….  
“Really? You know, you didn't have to tell me, but thank you. And sorry again….”  
“No…It..It is ok.." He shook his head, his messy and still slight wet hair framing his face.  
You smiled slightly, glad that he wasn´t mad. And to your surprise, he returned your smile.  
The comfortable silence got interrupted again, as you groaned and leaned your head against the glass behind you.  
"Where is that damn bus!”  
You thought your ears were tricking you, but you could swear you heard him chuckle.  
Out of the corner of your eye you could see him grabbing another piece of the little baked good, and that was when you realized that he was wearing gloves.  
´ _Why doesn't he take them off now? At least while he is eating?…Maybe he just has cold hands. Or no hands!…The hell are you thinking, stop adding stuff to your little spy theory,[y/n]. And why would he wear gloves, how would that even work._ ´  


At this point you were sure that there was something in the pastry that made you very creative. God, hopefully not drugs.

You both looked up as you heard laughter and two voices talking happily.  
Two women walked to the bus stop, umbrellas in their hands. They chatted while they stood underneath the little roof and closed their umbrellas. You shrugged to yourself and looked back to the other side.  
It took you maybe 10 minutes until the laughter of one of the women annoyed you. You normaly weren´t one to judge, but **_god_**.  
Seemingly sensing your frustration, the person to your right grinned at your twitching eyebrow. You raised one eyebrow and grinned at him _. Asshole_.  
You reached for the last piece of your amazing snack, ripped it in half, and gave one piece to your new friend.  
“Thanks"He murmured, and you only nodded before taking the paper bag and crumbling it into a little ball.  
It took everything in your soul, to not throw it at him. So you just put it in your pocket. The boring way.  
"I think I will walk. The Bus is still not here,and I am still hungry.”  
He turned to you as he heard your words.  
“Really?”  
“Yea, I don’t care about the rain.”  
“I'll come along." He began"If it is ok?”  
“I don't mind, no, would be nice to have someone to talk to while I walk. But dont you have to go somewhere?”  
You furrowed your brows a bit.And he shrugged.  
“I will walk with you until the next bus stop.”  
You stood up and grabbed your jacket, and he slowly stood up too. He stretched his back a bit and groaned softly.  
  
You started to walk away as you heard:  
“Wait you two!”

You turned around looked at the woman with raised eyebrows.  
“We have two umbrellas, we can give you one, if you want! You could share it, so you could stay dry!" She offered,her voice kind and a smile on her face.  


You looked to your right, to see him shrug.  
Share an umbrella with him, or walking in the rain.  
The choice wasn´t that hard, but was he comfortable with that? You two probably sat there for two hours talking and sharing food, but-  
"Yes, we would like the umbrella, if it is ok with the two of you.”  
With your mouth open you turned around to face him, You were shocked, seems like you didn't need to decide alone.  
The women giggled and held out her umbrella, and you tried your best to hold in your laughter as you saw the color.  
“This one is the bigger one, you two should fit under it without any problems!”  
You would move mountains just to see him hold a pink umbrella.  
He grabbed it and sighed.  
“Thanks so much!” You said as you waved to them.  
The umbrella opened up with a quiet sound and the two of you started walking.  
As you got a bit away from the bus stop, you started laughing.  
“Funny, huh? Why don´t you hold it!”  
He sounded angry at first, but you could clearly hear the amusement in his voice.  
“Later, maybe.”  
He huffed and kept walking, saying:  
“I could just hold it different and you would get drenched.  
"Don't."You warned jokingly.  
Now it was his turn to grin at you. He was taller than you and would be able to leave you standing,or walking, in the rain without a problem. A short silence was ended with your voice:  
"You know, we talked for hours and I don´t even know your name..”  
You weren’t really sure if this was a statement or a question.  
He looked at you before pursing his lips and staring at the ground for a few seconds.  
“Bucky….My name is Bucky…”  
His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. If there was a car driving past you, you wouldn´t have heard it.  
You smiled a bit and answered:  
“Well,Bucky. Nice to meet you.I am [y/n]”

At this point,you made another mental note to thank that old lady for talking to you a bit too long, so you could miss that stupid bus.

Bucky smiled at your words and looked forward again. The thing you didn´t know was that Bucky thought you had this calming aura around you. He felt comfortable. At first he honestly didn’t know why he even had a conversation with you longer than a “ _Hello_ ”,“ _Bye_ ” and a few nods. But here you were. Walking through the streets, sharing a **pink umbrella**.  


Bucky hoped he wouldn't regret his decision to talk to you…


	2. Shattered Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [First off: WOW! Thank all of you so much! I would never have thought that this would get so many Kudos,views AND even bookmarks and comments! Thank you guys c: I hope you will enjoy this part!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Sorry for any mistakes or typos!~

Every now and then you would ask Bucky if he could still hold the umbrella or if his arm grew tired, but the answer was always the same:

“No, it is still fine-”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”

The two of you were walking for nearly ten minutes now, only exchanging a few words. You knew from the beginning that he wasn´t a really talkative person, so every little smile or word was a small victory for you.  
Bucky walked a bit fast for your not-so-long legs but you didn´t want to say anything.  
While you were wondering why he has such long legs, Buckys mind went to worst case scenarios.  
What if you were just nice to trick him? What if you were a agent, trying to find him.  
Well if that was the truth, he directly walked into a trap.  
He glanced at you and thought if you could really be someone who was trying to get him? To find him?  
Bucky was pretty sure that there are people everywhere, just to finally get him for what he has done.  
You too?  
With a sigh he looked at the ground, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

“Hey, Bucky! Look!”  
Your joyful tone took him back to reality as he turned to you.  
You were pointing at a small restaurant that was still open.  
Neon signs hung in the windows, and he could see a few people inside.  
“Let´s get something to eat!I have never gotten something here but it could be nice, who knows.”  
With a few hurried steps you ran onto the steps and hid from the rain under the little plastic roof.  
Smiling you waved at Bucky, motioning for him to come also.  
You would buy him something as a thanks, that was the least you could do…

…Right?  


Bucky stept a bit closer to you, shaking his head.  
“I don´t want anything..”  
“Why? You must be hungry, right? I will pay!”  
Bucky didn´t move an inch, and you groaned  
“ _Please_?”  
Your joy didn´t falter and Bucky still didn´t give in. This would go on for hours, so..  
“Ok,I will go inside, get something, and you wait here.”  
“[y/n] I-”  
“No, I will go inside now. Just give me the umbrella you look _stupid_.”  
Without a word Bucky looked around before stepping onto the dry steps and handing you the now closed umbrella.  
You nodded and walked inside,trying to think of something to get.  
As soon as the wooden door closed behind you, Bucky was thinking about walking away. This couldn´t end well. Not with him.  
He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.  
What did he do? He wasnt just some neighbor from around here that could talk with someone hours on end, without any consequences.  
He was never that kind of person, well,as far as he knew…  
As long as he was alone he could just walk a bit faster when he felt watched, hide in shops when being followed, but with you? Until you two would reach your home, nearly 20 minutes left.  
Bucky knew, he _felt it_ in the pit of his stomach, someone would use these 20 minutes of slight vulnerability to their advantage.

Just because Bucky wasn´t careful enough.

While Bucky was again lost in his thoughts, stressing himself out, you were waiting for the pizza to be done.  
Bucky was a weird guy, you´d give him that. But he was a soldier…  
Maybe that had to do something with his behaviour.  
Sometimes your eyes would wander to the small TV that stood on a shelf on your left, but the news seemed boring, so you turned away and  rather kept on thinking about the guy that waited for you.  
Which was a good thing, in a way.  
Because if you would have paid attention you would know that they are looking for a man called “ _James Buchanan Barnes_ " 

 _The Winter Soldier. A murderer **. An Assassin**._  


But thank god you were busy playing with the weird pink umbrella in your hands,and the volume of the TV was only on 5.

Bucky saw a man come out of the door,and immediately felt a knot in his stomach when the man stared at him for a second too long.His mind was an endless loop of :

” _Please no_.“  


With one last glance, the strange man turned around and walked away. Bucky let out a shaky breath, truly unsure of what to do.  
He tried to talk some false hope into himself.  
Maybe he just looked like his weird cousin.  
Maybe-  
"Hey!”  
**Bucky felt his heart drop.**

 

You had just paid for the food and reached for the carton, before your eyes went to the window to your right  
It took you a moment to register what is happening.  
With a gasp and big eyes you rushed to the door, looking why Bucky was suddenly walking away.  
You heard someone call after you, but you ignored that voice and walked through the door.  
In the moment you stepped onto the stairs, a person rushed past you. You could hear them say some words, but couldn´t make out what words exactly.  
You looked into the direction that person was running of to, only to see Bucky vanish around a corner.  
Confused you looked after the two men. Should you follow?Try to find him?  
It isn’t your business, you have known him for nearly 2 hours and shared some food.  
Who knows what shady business this dude is involved in.  
Your gut said ´Run after him´,but your head was reasonable and said´Stay and enjoy your pizza´.  
If you were honest, yes you were a bit worried about your _bus stop buddy_ , but just smile a bit while waving slowly, wishing your weird friend luck.

Turning around you opened the door again and the warm air hugged your body.  
_´What a night.´_  
The small bell above the door signaled that you came inside once more. The cashier from earlier looked at you and you send him an apologetic smile, to which he just grinned.  
You grabbed the Pizza and sat down at the table in the far left corner.  
The small flowers on the table were a nice touch, yes..Maybe you would go eat here more often.  
With a sigh you opened the carton and grabbed a piece.

  
As you had long finished the pizza,and were drinking a glass of cold [drink],you heard the bell again,but you didn´t pay any attention to it.  
Well,that was until you heard someone say:  
“Uhm,excuse me?”  
You looked over your shoulder were you saw a woman standing behind you.You raised your eyebrows,wondering what she could want from you.She had blonde short hair,brown eyes and some freckles on her face.  
“Yes?”  
“I need you to follow me,please.”  
“And why is that?”  
“I can´t talk about that here,I am sorry.”

´ _Well.Fuck my luck_ ´  
You immediately knew what this was about, you were pretty sure that his was somehow about Bucky.  
Just play dumb.  
“I want to know why, who are you?”  
“I am Melissa Wert, a police officer from [city name]”  
Had someone called the police? Wait. Probably that dude from earlier-  
“And? Are you please coming with me?”  
“Uh..uhm..Yes."You began slowly"But can I please use the bathroom first? I will hurry.”  
She nodded at you,and you stood up carefully.  
As you walked over the wooden floor you felt her eyes on the back of your head, staring at your leaving form.  
´ _Fuck_.´  
Because the place was pretty small, they only had one bathroom, which was free right now.  
You pulled the door open, stepped inside and closed it as fast as possible.  
As you looked up you saw yourself in the mirror. Your [h/c] hair was a mess, eyes wide and your could see AND feel the goosepumbs on your skin.  
With a sigh you walked to the sink, turning on the water. You washed your hands and your face with cold water. A sigh was the only sound you made as you laid your head in your hands.

What are you going to do?

  
Looking back up at the mirror, you saw the water drip down your chin.  
But you realized in that moment that you weren’t alone in the room. Someone was standing behind you.  
Before you could make any noise in shock, a Hand covered your mouth.  
A gloved hand.

“Relax, it´s just me..”  
Your tense body actually relaxed a bit at his words, but you still stared at his reflection in shock  
You called out his name, which came silent and muffled, because of his hand on your mouth.  
With wide eyes you stared at him, wondering what the fuck was going on.  
“Listen.”  
You nodded.  
Slowly he let his hand fall back to his side and explained:  
“Come with me. You have to trust me, because I am pretty sure that the Police officer, isn´t a police officer.”  
You furrowed your brows at his words, wondering what had gotten into him. Afterall he was the one who suddenly ran away!  
And how did he even know that there was a police officer ?  
You grabbed the white towel that was hanging to your right and dried of your face.  
Trying to answer, you talked in a hushed voice:  
“What the hell are you on about? Why would I-”  
With a groan Bucky grabbed your shoulders and turned you around, the towel falling to the ground.  
A gasp escaped your lips as you stared into his panicked eyes, Buckys face close to yours.  
“I have no idea why they are pulling you into this,but I think it is because they saw you with me.  
Now,I need you to shut up, just listen and do as I say.”

With big eyes and your mouth agape,you stared at him.  
You tried to find the right word, and settled on intimidated. You were intimidated.  
For a few seconds you just gaped back at him, like a fish.  
As Bucky tightened his grip on your shoulder, you snapped back into reality.

As you calmed down a bit, Buckys grip losened.  
Nodding your head,you gulped and Bucky let go of you.You stood up straight again, slowly, wincing at a slight pain in your back.  
“Wha-”  
“Questions for later."Bucky interrupted"For now,we just need to get out of here.”  
“How did you even get in here? I locked the door.”  
Bucky pointed to the window to your left.  
“Oh”  
He climbed outside first and as soon as his feet hit the ground he helped you outiside.  
“Where is the-?”  
“She has probably immediately noticed that you are gone. They are planning something now."He interrupted you as he looked around.  
It seemed so weird. He was the weird guy who you talked with a few hours ago, he was that nice and quiet man who smiled at one of your dumb jokes.  
And here you where, trying to find out what went wrong.

"Who are _they_?” You asked, worried  
“ _They_?..Well, someone who isn´t gonna be very nice to you when they find out you talked to me without trying to kill me.”  
“Wha-”  
“Come on”  
With one movement Bucky grabbed the sleeve of your jacket and started walking down the path. The rubble under your feet shifted and you could hear your heartbeat drum in your ears.  
The two of you stopped in front of a high fence that separated the path from a field. Bucky looked at you, and mouthed a  
´Wait here.´  
Before you could do anything besides stare at him he jumped over the metal fence with ease.  
Nervously you rubbed your arm, looking around. Your breaths came out a bit shaky.  
You nearly jumped out of your skin as the door to your left opened with a screech.  
Your hand flew to your chest, trying to calm yourself down as Bucky walked through.  
He stood in the door and motioned for you to follow him, before he turned and walked out of sight again.  
“Hey- Wait!”

With more confusion than you though humanly possible you ran after him until you where in step with him, kinda.  
“Where are we going?" You asked, tone unsure.  
"Away. It is not safe. Not anymore.”  
“What? I don’t want to leave! You can go, I won´t just-”  
“Dont you understand the seriousness of this? Cant you get it inside your head?! They would kill you without a hesitation because they saw you with me, they saw you talk to me.”  
He looked at you, his eyes losing every warmth in them as he tried to explain what was going on. Before you could open your mouth, he continued:  
“I will help you get of their radar,and as soon as we are,we will part ways.You can go back here after a few weeks. Find a place to stay until then. Family or friends maybe”  
He turned around mid-sentence making it a bit harder for you to get everything. Bucky walked a few steps to a little wooden shack.  
You winced as you saw him break the window with his left hand, reaching through it.  
With raised eyebrows you watched him as he pulled a bag through the now shattered window.  
“Wh-”  
“We could need this.”  
You glanced into the bag, a flashlight, batteries, a small cable and a knife.  
He threw the bag over his right shoulder before returning to you again.Waiting.  
With a gulp you nodded at him, motioning with your hand that he should go ahead.  


Bucky immediately turned away and started walking down the little path.  
You stared at his back while walking, not sure what to do. Why would they do that? Just kill you?  
Was he an important person? Did he have some business going on with the wrong people?  
Well,he didn’t look like someone who would do that,but-  
Suddenly, a thought hit you.

A thought as heavy as a ton of bricks, nearly making you stumble.

 _What if he was the dangerous one?_  
You ran with him without a second thought, trusting him when he told you that he wanted to help. Maybe the people he tried to keep you away from, would help you…  
But what if he was saying the truth..? He had no reason to lie, did he?  
A heavy sigh was the only thing that was heard from you for a long time.  
The light rain still fell from the sky, making you look up. You stopped and just looked at the sark sky for a bit.  
The raindrops fell on your cheeks, running down your neck.  
A gust of wind made you turn your head away as it got uncomfortable and you looked back at Bucky, who was now looking at you.  
“We don’t have much time.”  
With a slow nod you started walking again,right after Bucky.

“Who are you?”You asked as you got a bit closer to him again.You could hear him sigh,but the only answer you got was a quiet:

“Maybe I will tell you another time..”

What had you gotten yourself into?

As you were quietly thinking about what is happening right now, and making up hollywood worthy scenarios, Bucky kept looking around.  
If they would walk this way until they could see the street, there should be a way that would lead into the woods.  
From there you could get out of this town.  
The gravel under your feet was getting wetter and wetter with every passing minute. Here and there you could see small puddles.  
You looked around as you heard someone yell. But your panic soon went away as you heard a laugh and a few voices talking.  
Ok.  
No murder.  
While you were still looking to your right, Bucky stopped in his tracks, making you run into his back.  
Trying to maintain your balance you stumbled a step to the right, and finally stopped too.  


Bucky was staring ahead, squinting his eyes a bit. After looking at his face, you tried to follow his gaze, but there was nothing, just a bunch of trees.  
“Bucky?…”  
“There are people.  **7 People**. 4 of them have guns the rest seems to be unarmed…”  
Not able to say a coherent sentence, you tensed up and blurted out what should be a sentence.  
“Wha-Where? How-Rea-?!”  
“Keep walking until I tell you to run. If I say run, you run into the field and duck. Get to the bridge.”  
Bucky started walking again,still following the gravel path. You looked around, trying to find the bridge he was talking about.  
After a few seconds you saw it. A green bridge that goes over an old ship canal. It was to your left,behind a big field of corn.  
The lump in your throat got bigger with every step you took.  
You stuffed your hands into your pocket, trying to keep calm and trying to ignore the cold sweat on your back.  


A few seconds passed and you glanced at the bridge after every step you took, somehow scared it would just disappear.  
“[y/n], "You could hear Buckys voice, and gulped down your last bit of fear, preparing to keep moving until your lungs would collapse.

  
**"Run.”**


	3. Painkillers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Cursing,a bit of fluff-A bit of angst,reader and bucky are both little shits~Also wet bucky again and I am not even sorry.
> 
> 2.920 Words
> 
> [Who loves to write fight scenes?Me!Who also sucks at writing fight scenes? ME!But anyway,here is part 3! Sorry it is a bit late this time,but it was a long day for me~]
> 
> \----  
> A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! I can´t believe this has over 400 hits,46 Kudos and 2 bookmarks?? asdfghjkl-*ahem* Well,thanks! :D

With a few steps you were inside the field.  
Instantly you ducked and began to run.You tripped over your own feet on the uneven ground and used your hands to keep your body from falling.  
You stopped all your movements as you heard a gunshot.  
Panic filled your veins,along with fear and worry.After a few seconds you realized that you had to get to the bridge,so you started running again.  
Jumping a bit at every gunshot you heard,your breath hitched as you practically waited for the bullet to hit you.  
Luckily you never got hit,so you quietly and quickly ran,hunched over as far as possible.

You felt the sting as the corn was leaving thin cuts on your face and hands.Cursing under your breath you stopped for a moment.Just listening.  
Footstep,gunshots and something hitting the ground not far from you.  
A bit scared you looked around,hoping to see what was thrown right in your general direction,but as you couldn´t find anything in a few seconds and the fact that you didn’t explode made you move forwards again.  
You couldn’t really see where you where heading and given the fact that it was night,didn’t make the situation any better.But just sticking your head out was probably not the wisest idea.  
So you kept your head low and trusted your gut.

Bucky hoped it would take a bit longer until he would have to do things like this again,but it seems like that wish wasn´t granted.  
With his metal arm up,he started to walk to the last person with a gun.The man fired 5 shots from his simple handgun before Bucky kicked his legs away under him and took the gun.

One swift movement later,the guns ammo was lying at Buckys feet and the gun itself somewhere in the fields.  
He just hoped he had not hit you with it,but he trusted you that you were a bit farther away by now.  
He swiftly ducked out of the way and grabbed the arm that was holding a knife.He stopped the mans movement just before the knife hit its target,but in the process the edge of it cut Buckys left cheek .As he stepped to the side he dragged the guy with him.  
Bucky grabbed the man by his shoulders and spun him to the side,so that the person who was just trying to hit him,would run straight into the attacker,instead of Bucky.  
And it worked.  
But just as he tried to turn around he heard one of the men get back up.Bucky groaned and hit the person behind him with his left elbow,hitting him right under the chin.  
After Bucky was sure that none of these would stand up in the next 15 seconds,he ran.

 

You heard a few more shots,5 to be exact,before complete silence.  
And the silence scared you.  
You heard angels sing as you saw the bridge in front you and now you just had to get there  
Slowly you look up,trying to find Bucky,only to have him directly in front of you.Before you could do anything,he beat you to it.  
“We have like 3 seconds before they-”  
“Bucky…"You interrupted  
"What?”  
You pointed over his shoulder,your hand shaking a bit.  
4 Men were running directly towards you.  
“God damnit!"Bucky cursed"Come on!”  
He grabbed your arms,pulled you up so you were standing straight and pushed you forwards.  
While stumbling a bit you began to run,before you realized….  
“What?What do you want to do-?!”  
You asked him,looking to your left to see him running next to you.  
“I don’t know,get away,maybe?!”  
“Oh, **now** you are getting sarcastic!”  
“Just run!”  
Looking forward again,you saw that the bridge was not even 100 meters away anymore.Slowly but surely Bucky was getting ahead of you while you felt your lungs give up.  
´ _I need to do more sport if I survive this_.´  
You still heard the footsteps behind you and you were relieved when you felt the hard steel of the bridge under your feet.Every step the two of you made could be heard clearly while you were running over the bridge.  
Looking to the side you saw the water underneath you,green from the algae and seaweed.You could also clearly smell the water.  
Bucky and you stopped abruptly as you saw someone standing on the other side of the bridge,pointing a gun at you.  
Fast enough to get a whiplash,you turned around as you heard footsteps on the bridge.

With wide eyes and a knot in your stomach,you turned back to look at Bucky.  
Bucky stood there,muscles tense and his eyes moving fast.  
After a few seconds,the people around you started to walk towards you,and this was the moment when you lost it.  
Your pretty calm demeanour from earlier vanished and without paying much attention one could see how afraid you actually were.  
Hands shaking,eyes wide and you felt like you could just cry your soul out.  
A short scream came from your lips as you felt someone grab your arms from behind,making them move in a unatural angle.  
As Bucky heard you scream out in pain he looked at you,only to see someone trying to grab him out of the corner of his eye.As fast as he could he grabbed the barrel of the gun with his left hand.  
He grabbed the mans arm with his right hand,making the person lose their grip on the weapon.With a kick he send the person flying back a bit,making them land on the ground with a unpleasant crack.  
Bucky turned around and kicked his knee into the gut of the person trying to grab him.  
You could only stare in shock as you saw Bucky fighting of…whoever this was.He threw the gun in your direction,hitting the person holding you in the head.  
Feeling his hands loosen a bit,you ripped your arms from their hold.You stepped forward and turned to look at the man who was holding you a few seconds ago.He held a hand over a bleeding cut on his forehead,glaring at you as he started to run towards you.  
Luckily,he didn’t come very far as a kick into his side made him fall into the rail of the bridge.  
Turning your head,you stared at Bucky,who was taking a deep breath before rolling his shoulders back.  
Behind him you could see your attackers getting up again,some with much effort,but 2 of them just stood up straight again.  
Already preparing yourself for the worst,you felt a hand on your arm,dragging you along.

The two of you ran along the bridge,hoping to get into the woods on the other side,where you could hide.  
Suddenly you felt Bucky turn you to the side and grab you in a strong hold.Not one second later you heard a gunshot.  
You let out the breath you were holding as you heard the bullet collide with metal.  
While you were glad that the bullet missed its target and probably hit the bridge,you didn’t know that the shot would have been a clear hit that would have killed you,if Bucky had not reacted as fast as he did.  
He made sure that the bullet would only rip a hole into the left sleeve of his leather jacket,rather than your back.  
In a matter of seconds Bucky let go of you again,grabbed your arm and ran to the rail of the bridge.  
“What-”  
“Lets get wet _again_.”  
“Bucky,we don’t even know how deep-”  
“Come on!”  
With one motion the two of you stood on the railing,while you were trying your best not to fall over,Bucky held your arm and jumped.  
As soon as you were falling you flailed with your right arm,while Bucky held your left.Your stomach was turning and the butterflies were going insane.  
You took one last deep breath before you felt the water around you.  
Cold water.  
Freezing cold,water.

The next thing you felt was pain.  
Strong pain.  
You opened your mouth to scream,but the only thing that happened were bubbles of air floating to the surface.  
The cause of the pain was your leg.The pain shot from your ankle to your knee,making it hard for you to swim.  
As you felt hands on your shoulders you opened your eyes.  
It was dark,you could see the outline of Buckys figure and your own hand,but that´s it.  
He held a finger to his lips,while his hair was swaying in front of his face.  
You felt the need to breathe much too soon this time,due to releasing all the air in your lungs a few seconds ago.As you tried to swim back up to the surface to fill your lungs with oxygen,Buckys eyes widened as he shook his head and pulled you down again.  
He knew that you needed to get up soon,but the possibility that they would shoot you was too high,so he tried to keep you hidden as long as possible.  
Your eyes widened,but you understood.You just didn’t want to drown.  
Thanks to the green color of the water and that it was night,one couldn’t look far beneath the surface.So that was to your advantage.  
The two of you began to swim,but your movements were slow as you could only use one leg.You could nearly see Bucky roll his eyes as he grabbed you and started to swim as fast as he could.  
As you were directly under the bridge,Bucky swam to the surface.  
In the moment your heads were out of the water,you both took a deep breath,trying not to cough.  
Bucky grimaced a bit as he accidentally swallowed a bit of water.  
Swiftly and quiet the both of you swam to the edge.Bucky climbed up the rusted latter first.He kneeled at the edge and helped you up.  
You winced as you moved your leg but tried your best to get out of the cold water without making too much noise.

As soon as you were up,Bucky let himself fall back onto the gravel,leaning on his arms.  
“Show me your leg.” He whispered while moving a bit and sitting with his legs crossed.  
You just looked at him for a bit before answering:  
“No,it is ok,just a stupid bruise or something…”  
“[y/n]"Bucky sighed"Let me see if I can help,ok?You wont be able to walk more than a few meters like this.”  
Seeing as he was right,you gave up and pulled up your pants so your left calf was free.  
“See? Not muc-aRGH!”  
You bit your hand,hoping that your groan wasn´t to loud.  
Buckys hand was over your wound,and with one raised eyebrow he looked at you.  
“It is a bullet wound."He said,his voice still calm"A bit more than ´some stupid bruise´,huh?”  
You groaned again,but this time not in pain,but at his remark.  
“And? Will I lose my leg?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Wha-!?”  
“We need to get this checked,it could get infected,alone from the water here.I am not sure if it is wise to go to a hospital now,we need to wait.”  
You winced as you felt his fingers going over the wound,barely touching the skin.

“Want more bad news?” Bucky asked,his voice now having a concerned undertone.You looked at him again.His hair was sticking to his face,much like when you first met.His shirt was sticking to him,just like yours.After a bit of staring,you looked back at your leg,awnsering:  
“Hit me.”  
“The bullet is still inside your leg.Not really that bad,it stops the bleeding,so you wont die of blood loss.But it hurts.”  
You gasped and looked up from your leg.  
“You are kidding right?Please tell me you are.”  
“Do I look like the joking type?”  
“Well,you were pretty good at making jokes as we were nearly getting killed.”  
“Dont annoy me.I could just hit your leg right now,be nice to me”  
“Maybe.”  
You saw him grin,but it was gone as he said:  
“This can give you,or us,serious problems.I think it didn’t hit an artery,so you are lucky.Do you know where the next hospital is?Or maybe just a doctor?”  
“Yes,I think I do,we just need to get back to a street so I know which way."You began"But now I need to know what is going on.I need an explanation,an answer.”

Bucky looked at you and then at the water behind you,thinking.  
“All I can tell you is-”  
You both went silent and unmoving as you heard footsteps over you.The people were leaving the bridge.  
Letting out the breath you were holding,you looked back at Bucky.

“All I can tell you is that these people…"He began again,his voice quiet,nearly monotone"They were not the people I told you about earlier.”  
“What?Are you sure?”  
“Yes,I am not sure who it was.They had the wrong weapons,wrong skills,nothing seemed to make sense.I think they were hired by someone…”  
“So you are saying someone send a group of assassins after us?”  
“No,after me.I think there is a bounty set on my head.Or yours too,I don’t know.”  
“Bounty?!” You asked,shocked  
Bucky just nodded slowly and grabbed the bag that was lying beside him.  
“That is why I think that we are not done yet…There are going to be more people after us.”  
“Why?Who are you!?”  
The tone in your voice was unsure,as you grew desperate to know the answer.  
“I can’t tell you.”  
Buckys answer threw you of guard.You wanted to know what is going on!  
“What?Dont you think after all this I have earned it,to at least know who you are?And why they are after you!?”  
“I still can’t tell you."He looked up,pursing his lip"You already know too much.”  
“Too much? Hell,I know your name! And how do I know that it even is your real-?!”  
“Yes.Too much."The upset tone left his voice,and it grew softer"If I would tell you anything,just one detail,they had a reason to go after you too,to use you.Not just kill you.You would never get anything from your old life back.These people now how to break you.”  
You gaped at him,taking in his words.He kept looking at you before running his hand through his hair.He moved a bit so he could lay his arms in his lap.And that was when you noticed.  
Looking at his arms,you saw a bullet hole in his sleeve.You grew worried and reached for his arm.But his voice stopped you.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You have a wound,look!”  
Bucky looked at his left arm before he sighed.  
“No,don’t worry…”  
“But there,in your sleeve,there is-”  
“Dont worry,I wont bleed to death.”  
“How can you be so sure?Bucky,what if it hit an artery-!?” You grew frantic,wanting to help him.  
Bucky nearly laughed at your words,he guessed it was finally time to show you.You were still rambling a bit about how things like that should not be ignored,as Bucky just rolled up his left sleeve.

“-you can….never…..know..?"The last word was barely a whisper,more air than voice as you stared at his silver,metallic arm.  
"Still think I will bleed to death?”  
“Ehh..Uh..No,I don’t think so?”  
Bucky grinned again,before he took the wet jacket off completely.  
“Take your jacket and shoes off too,they should be dry in the morning."Bucky began while he shock the jacket from his shoulders,leaving him in a grey T-Shirt."I will try to place something over your wound,so it is at least a bit protected,ok?”

You nodded and watched him confused you opened your mouth wanting to ask what he was doing.But before you could do that,you saw him rip of a piece of his shirt.He slowly took your leg in his hand and started to wrap the fabric around your wound.  
“Oh,thanks..”  
“No problem..”  
He looked up at you after he finished the knot,and stopped his hand in the last moment as he wanted to give your leg a little pat,signaling that he was done.  
You smiled slightly and looked at his face.He looked tired to say the least,but you probably didn’t look better either.

“[y/n]?” He asked,confused  
“Huh?…Oh-oH Sorry!” You had leaned a bit forward as you stared at the cut on his cheek,maybe you were inside his personal bubble,so you leaned back again"You have a cut on your cheek,it is bleeding"  
“Had worse."He shrugged,but you weren’t finished.  
"When we get to the hospital you will get that checked."You stated,crossing your arms.  
"Wha-?”  
“I am serious.It could get infected.”  
“[y/n] please,I wont even go to the-”  
“No,that could be dangerous.”  
The serious tone in your voice did not falter,but you found it hard to keep a straight face as Bucky groaned out:  
“This is revenge because of the arm,right?”  
“What? No.”  
Yes it was.  
He could have told you sooner!  
That was why he is wearing gloves and why he smashed the glass with his left hand,instead of his right.Because after the whole bus stop thing you were pretty sure he was right handed.

You glanced at the arm again before asking:  
“What happened?”  
“Train accident.”  
“Oh ok,can you move it normally?”  
“Well yes..I did all this time if you didn´t notice.”  
You looked at him and rolled your eyes before yawning.  
“You should sleep” The two of you said synchronised,making you both grin.  
“Yes..I think we should."Bucky said as he stretched his arms.  
In the next minute the both of you laid on the ground.You rested your head on your right arm while laying on your side.Hoping your arm would be a good makeshift pillow.  
You looked at Buckys back before closing your eyes,wondering what would happen tomorrow.  
Bucky was still wide awake,he couldn´t sleep.He didn´t know what would happen if he closed his eyes.What if someone finds you?  
He decided to get a bit of rest,but he wouldn´t sleep.  
….  
……  
……..  
"Bucky” You asked after a few minutes,wondering if he was awake.  
“Yea?”  
“Do you have any painkillers?”


	4. Finches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Cursing[Is that even a warning?idk]Bucky & reader both being little shits again,a hollywood worthy performance and a few peaceful moments
> 
> 3.293 Words
> 
> I know that this chapter seems weird at some points,but it will make sense later on,I promise.I have everything thought through!....just stick with me please
> 
> I also kinda got carried away with the details in the beginning.*slowly walks away while maintaining eyecontact*]

You awoke and the first thing you noticed was the sun in your face. Mumbling a curse, you turned around, hoping to escape the sun a bit longer, wanting to sleep.

Birds were singing and everything seemed so peaceful and you wanted to stay like this forever.  
As you opened your eyes bit, you closed them again immediately.  
Way too bright. And probably way too early.  
The sun was barely above the horizon, and Bucky was probably asleep too, so who cares about getting up.  
Well, your leg didn’t agree.

Seeing as Bucky couldn’t get any painkillers out of thin air last night, you tried to sleep. After what felt like an eternity your eyes got heavy and you fell asleep.  
Right now your brain realized that you had a wound and decided to make it hurt again. You groaned at the pain and rolled over, again. Your face came in contact with something that was way softer than the ground and you sighed at the new pleasant feeling.  
It smelled of old water, but you couldnt care less at that moment…  
And this was the point where you noticed something.  
With furrowed brows you opened your eyes, looking at your new found pillow.  
A black leather jacket was lying under your head, and then you realized…  
Where was the owner of the jacket?  
Downright confused you sat up a bit so you leaned on your elbows, the gravel sticking to your skin, leaving little red dots. You looked around, hoping to see Bucky sitting somewhere but he was nowhere to be seen.

”Bucky..?” You called out, your voice silent as you had just woken up.  
Your first thought was:He left you behind, went away on his own.

The second thought was, why would he leave his jacket _and_ the bag?  
So no, if he went away,not willingly.  
_Panic._  
That was your next thought.

Again, you turned around looking for Bucky. You wanted to call for him, but your voice was hoarse from sleeping and you coughed. You stayed silent and tried to get up.  
Pushing yourself up you tried to stand, but your leg wasnt cooperating.  
Due to the pain you bit your lip and tried again, this time a bit slower.  
After you finally stood on your feet again, you limped away from your little spot, leaning against the bridge. Holding a hand in front of your eyes as the sun shone mercilessly into your face.  
To your left, water. To your right a hill with grass and stones, you could walk up there, but it was a rather steep and you didn’t want to make your pain any worse. You knew that if you would walk up there,you would be back at the field.  
20 or 30 meters away from where you were standing, was a tree, a weeping willow to be exact. Its boughs hanging low. You made a mental note that you would try to get up there,if you really found now better way to get away from here.  
If you gripped enough of the boughs you could steady yourself while walking.

With a sigh you looked at the water, seeing the shimmer of the sunlight on it. The water looked like a mirror. Like glass.  
You saw yourself again, your hair a mess, even worse than the time you looked into the mirror where Bucky scared you.  
Bugs and even one butterfly flew past you while you just stood there. Thinking.  
A few ducks were now on the water, making it ripple a bit, ruining the mirror like illusion.

You jumped slightly as you heard a noise, you turned around only to see Bucky. He was walking down the hill. His hair just as messy as yours.  
“Where were you?” Your voice was still a bit hoarse,and you cleared your throat"I thought you were gone.“  
"I was just looking for something” He answered as he jumped of the last stone and walked towards you, he stopped as he stood directly in front of you. “You looked so relaxed,didn’t want to distract you.”  
“So you decided to watch me like a creep before scaring me.” You laughed and he just shrugged.  
Grabbing behind him, he pulled a gun from his back pocket,holding it out to you.  
Completely bewildered,you stared at it,then back at Buckys face. Waiting for an explanation.  
“I want you to have it. In case we get sperated on our way to the hospital.”  
“You want me to shoot old people?” Your sarcastic comment went ignored, but Bucky still gave you a deadpan look for a second, before talking again:  
“So if something happens,I want you to defend yourself.Shoot them in the leg if someone is after you…Just don’t do anything fatal unless your life is at stake.”  
You grabbed the gun from his hand, weighing it a bit, trying to get a feeling for it.

“And what if **your** life is at stake?”  
He looked at you for a moment, actually surprised that you asked that. Immediately clearing his thoughts, he just shrugged.  
“ _It wont._ ”  
You nodded, unsure of what to answer. Carefuly not to shoot yourself, _or Bucky for that matte_ r, you aimed at nothing in particular.  
“Keep both eyes open [y/n]."Bucky said while looking at your poor attempt to aim "You wont hit anything like that”  
He walked over to you,and positioned your arms right. You noticed that he wasnt wearing the gloves anymore as felt the metal of his hand come in contact with your skin, making you shiver a bit. As he was done he gave your shoulder a light pat before he walked past you.  
“Come on, we need to get going now.."He called as he walked back to the bridge.

You tucked the weapon in the waistband of your pants and pulled your shirt over it. With one last look to the water you walked after Bucky.  
Under the bridge,Bucky took his jacket of the ground and shook it, making sure that all the little stones were back on the ground.  
As he put the jacket on again, he saw you stepping into the shadow of the bridge, looking around…  
"Where do you want to go now?"You asked,your voice echoing a bit.  
"To the hospital. I wont let you walk around with that leg more than necessary.”  
His answer made you nod with a:  
“Thank you.”  
“What for?”  
As he looked back at you, he had an expression that could rival a puppy,he looked so lost.  
“For not leaving me alone."You smiled"And before you say anything-I do not mean now, I am talking about yesterday. You walked away and were probably already pretty far away before you came back to get my poor ass out of there. You could be out of the city already and you wouldn´t have gotten into that fight last night…  
So the least I can do is say thank you, don’t you think?”

Bucky just looked at you for a bit, then at the ground before quietly saying:  
“You are welcome,I guess….” You immediately noticed that tone in his voice. It was the same he had when you first talked, when he told you his name.  
You swore that you would find out what exactly that tone is, it seemed so out of character.

Grabbing your jacket of the ground and putting it on, you looked up at Bucky again, nodding.  
He also gave you a short nod before he walked past you, making you follow him until you fell into step next to him, thanks to him slowing down a bit.  
“Can we go to the weeping willow back there?” You asked, hoping that your idea would work.  
“Because of your leg?” He asked while putting on his gloves.  
“Yes.”  
Bucky didn’t say anything after that but he kept walking until the two of you reached the tree.  
Grabbing a handful of the trees boughs, Bucky pulled,and to yours and his surprise nothing snapped.  
“Should work…” He mumbled and let the poor boughs fall out of his hand, making them swing a bit before they fell back into place.  
You grabbed the last ones you could reach and started to walk from stone to stone. Wincing and sometimes groaning you tried to get up without falling.  
Bucky was a few steps behind you, having a hand on your lower back to keep you steady. You would probably crash into him, making the both of you fall down. To avoid that, you grabbed the boughs as tight as you could, feeling the tiny leaves in your palm.  
As you finally reached the top, you let out a breath before leaning against the tree.

“Everything ok?”  
Bucky stood next to you, bag over his shoulder.  
“Yes, don’t worry.”  
“Did not say I was worried.”  
“Asshole.”  
“I know”

Walking on the hill you felt the high grass on your elbows and saw a few bugs flying past you. Bucky was walking next to you, waiting for you to lead the way to the hospital.  
Reaching the bridge, you looked around. You could go over the bridge, through the forest and reach the hospital in about an hour or take the way through the city, making it 30 minutes, but that would be too risky.  
“Let´s go this way" You said to bucky, pointing to the forest at the other end of the bridge, and he nodded.  
As you stepped over the green bridge, you remembered what happened yesterday.

Glancing round again,you could see a few birds fly over the two of you.If you had to guess you would say it were finches.  
Once you were on the other side, you stopped for  a moment and just looked at the forest in front of you. You could see Buckys shadow as he came to a stop to your right.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? It is such a detour for us, for **you** ”

You asked as you nodded your head in the direction of the trees.  
Bucky turned to look at you, before saying:  
“You dying would be a _much_ worse detour, so lets hurry to get to that hospital so we can get away as soon as possible.”  
You watched him as he started walking again, gulped down what you wanted to say, and followed after him.

Bucky was walking ahead for some time, until he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He stopped at a small crossroad.

In front of you was another bridge, but way smaller than the green one. Two people could walk over it at the same time, but not more.  
It went over a highway ,and you could clearly hear the cars.  
Left you would have gotten to a big park with a school and right was the way that would lead directly to the hospital.

Smirking you watched as a clueless Bucky looked around, before you shook your head and limped down the right pathway.  
A few seconds later you could hear Buckys steps behind you.  
You hear some cyclists and soon they passed the two of you. Later a mother with two kids crossed your way, but were soon forgotten as they got out of sight.  
Minutes passed before your leg started to feel heavy. Every step started to hurt. But you knew that the hospital was still nearly a 40 minutes walk away.  
Oh what would you give for a car.  
Or a piece of wood with rolls underneath, you didn’t care.

As you got slower and slower, Bucky was in step with you again.  
“Want to take a break?”  
“No.”  
“Sure?”  
“Yes.”  
You were determined to get to the hospital, get that bullet out of you, and then get out of this city. A break was not in your plan.  
So you kept on walking, tripping more often than you wanted to admit. Sweat was already on your forehead and you sometimes felt Buckys hand on your back or shoulders to steady you a bit.

It took Bucky everything in his soul to not just grab you and make you sit down,like a child. He could clearly see that you were in pain. His hand was close to you all the time, just to make sure. Your steps were getting uneven, losing all the rhythm they normally had. Your limp got worse in the last minutes and your breathing got heavy.

“[y/n].”  
No answer.  
“[y/n”]…“  
Still ignored.  
”[y/n] you are clearl-“  
Without anything besides a low groan, you lost your balance and fell to the side.  
Sadly not in Buckys direction, so you fell to the hard ground.  
Nearly.  
Thank god for Buckys long arms.

He saw you wobbling immediately and reached out to you. Before you fell to the ground, he grabbed your arm and side, holding you up a bit.  
When he looked at your face he nearly let you fall again.  
"So you do worry."You laughed, grinning through the pain, making bucky sigh.

"But ok, lets take a break….”  
With a nod bucky let you go slowly and you sat down with a sigh.

You were now leaning against a stone, feeling the edge of it pressing into your back.  
Bucky looked down at you, thinking what he would do once you were in the hospital. Again the thoughts of leaving you alone came to his mind, but that would probably be your death. As soon as you tried to get back into your normal life they would get you.  
The worst was that at the moment, Bucky didn’t even know who was after him.In the beginning he knew that it was most definitely HYDRA and a few scattered S.H.I.E.L.D agents, but now?  
He didn’t know what was going to happen.

While Bucky was deep in his thoughts you looked around a bit.

The sun shone through the leaves of the high trees, making a unique pattern on everything underneath them. With every breeze you could see the shadows move a bit.  
Even you and Bucky were full of little spots of light and shadow.  
If you weren’t nearly loosing consciousness because of the pain, and if you weren’t on the run from someone you don’t even know...You would maybe take a photo.  
And than it hit you, like a brick in the face.  
Your phone.  
Slowly you reached into your pocket, finding it empty. With furrowed brows you reached into the next one.  
Also empty.  
Had you lost it?  
It was clear that it would be pretty much useless by now, but where did you lose it?  
You shrugged it off and let your thoughts wander off again.

Hearing a branch snap you looked up again, panicked like a deer in the headlights.  
“Relax…It was just a fox,I saw it.”  
As you heard Buckys voice you nodded and tried to stand up again.  
“What are you doing?”  
Ok, at this point you were sure Bucky was asking more questions than you.  
“Standing up" You said, giving him a wave with your hand"But I could use some help.”  
Bucky held his hand out to you and pulled you up as you grabbed it.

Much to your surprise, he didnt let you go. With one careful movement, he threw your left arm around his shoulders.  
“How far?"He asked as he looked around a bit, making you glance at him.

"I can walk, it-"

"It is obviously not ok, you are only making it worse." Bucky cut you off, underlining his statement with a glance to your leg.

"Are you sure-"

"Again, how far?"

Huffing, you gave up as you saw that he would just change the topic and you´d probably lose an argument.

_´He is right...Probably.´_

  
You thought for a bit,trying to remember what points you had already passed:  
"10,maybe 15 minutes.”  
And so you started walking again, together this time.

 

  
Your little break wasn´t long, maybe a few minutes, but it was better than nothing.You ran a hand through your hair and felt something out of place. With a slight frown you tried to grab the weird thing. After a few seconds of struggle you pulled a piece of grass from your hair.  
You looked at it, mentally scolding it for just clinging to your hair,and then let it fall out of your hand.

“Hey [y/n]?” You hear Bucky ask “Is that it?”  
You looked at him and saw that he was nodding to a building, tickling your cheek with his hair in the movement.  
It was a light shade of grey with a dark roof.  
“Yes, yes that is it. Finally" You sighed in relief, happy to get closer.  
You knew that you would have to act a bit, just so you dont get put in the waiting room were you would rot.You guessed that wouldn’t happen, but you could never be sure.

Stopping, you reached for the gun, holding it out to Bucky. The grey material reflecting the sunlight. Without really looking, Bucky grabbed the gun and placed it in his bag.

A minute later you feet came in contact with the concrete of the parking lots behind the hospital. The sun was now higher in the sky, shining down on you with all it had.  
"Good job, compass.”  
“Dont call me that.”  
With a small grin Bucky started to move again, pulling you with him.

The glass doors slid open and you walked into the hospital. Immediately the typical smell of it was in your nose.  
Inside some people were walking around, patients, doctors and nurses. To your left was the information and on your right a little cafe with breakfast and sweets.  
Ignoring your hunger,you stood on your own once more, telling Bucky:  
“We have to get to the E.R. I think it is down the hallway to the left.”  
With a silent “ok”,Bucky followed you and the two of you walked down the long hallway. To your surprise, it was empty.  
Bucky stopped you with a hand on your shoulder, making you turn around.  
You were confused. What did he want now? The E.R was only a few meters away. You could already see the door…

“You know we have to hurry, right? Not much talking.”  
“Yes..What do you-?”  
“Sorry.”  
The tone of Buckys voice was genuine, his face soft, eyebrows upwards.  
Before you could ask what the hell he meant with that, you yelled out in pain.  
You lost your balance and sagged to the side, where Bucky grabbed your left arm and pulled it around his neck.  
He kicked you. Not even that hard,just at the right spot. He had kicked you right next to the wound, making the pain worse again.  
While you were trying to concentrate on your breathing, Bucky dragged you into the E.R  
And then the show began.

Bucky opened the door with his knee and walked inside. Your head was hanging low a bit but you could see a few legs.  
“Can someone help us,please!”  
You never heard him talk like this.His voice sounded so different.  
  
As the sentence left his lips you heard a few voices talk at once, and you looked up.

A nurse came up to you, her green eyes wide, asking:  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know! There were all these-all these people,and I-I think one of them had a gun. Just please help my friend!”

If you weren’t in so much pain you would probably grin. As you moved your head Buckys hair tickled your skin a bit, but your thoughts soon went elsewhere as the nurse started asking you:  
“Can you talk?” She asked you as her colleague came out of a room with a wheelchair in front of him.  
“Y-Yes.”  
  
“Do you know if the bullet is still in the leg?”  
As she turned her head to the side to look at Bucky, her shoulder length blonde hair swayed a bit.  
“Yes, I checked.”  
To your surprise Buckys voice didn’t change, it still had this weird tone.  
Slowly you sat down in the chair, letting go of Bucky.  
The next thing you knew was that you were brought into the hallway again. You looked over you shoulder to see Bucky running a hand through his hair, before the door swinged back and closed with a silent clicking sound.

Bucky stood there and let out a sigh,Hoping they would hurry…  
  
He was hungry, a bit nervous and groggy.  
Looking around one last time he sat down on an empty chair to his left,resting his arms on his knees.

This was a risk, more attention than both of you needed right now. But your well being came first, and the fact that you couldnt stay here for too long came second.

  
“Sorry, Mr?”  
Bucky looked up to see the blonde nurse from earlier, now with a note pad in her hand. Her green eyes soft as she smiled.  
“Yes?”  
“I need you to fill this out.”  
_Oh great._

You sat on a bed, your head resting against the wall. The nurse left a minute ago after she gave you something to numb the pain in your leg. You shivered again, remembering the needle.  
Needles werent your thing.  
No.  
Slowly but surely you felt your leg began to go numb as it was resting on the bed.  
They had cut your jeans a bit and already disinfected your whole shin and calf.  
Nearly without a sound the door opened and a doctor stepped inside the room, his coat moving behind him.  
He pulled up a chair and sat in front of you.

”I will take a look first,than we will see what we can do.”  
You bit your cheek and waited for the worst.

Utterly bored Bucky flipped through the pages.  
How much did they want to know!?  
He didn’t even know your last name, or birthday. Only your first name.  
The last page was full of medical stuff.  
How would he know if you drink alcohol? Or if you had any terminal illness?

He knew you for a day!  
Flipping over the last page, Bucky didn’t expect to see a little hand-written note.

_I know who you are._


	5. Lana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Cursing, Bored Bucky, Worried Bucky, Bucky messing with poor tired interns, Running Bucky. Bucky. [This chapter just has very much Bucky ok]  
> 3.526 Words [wHOOP]  
> [First off: I like this chapter much more than the last one, but it sadly does not have that much [y/n] in it, but stuff gets cleared a bit.]

Bucky stared at the piece of paper in front of him. It was a simple yellow post-it note, and the words were scribbled on it with a dark blue pen.  
Suddenly Bucky felt as if every pair of eyes in the room was staring at him, burning holes into his skin.  
His eyes widened a bit, but overall he stayed calm.  
Maybe he was just worrying for nothing.  
But what are the chances that this is just a wrong placed post-it note?  
With a heavy sigh he let the pages fall back into place and looked back at the first page. His stare was unfocused and blank, as he got lost in his thoughts.  
A few rooms away you were probably getting patched up again, not knowing that everything went south pretty fast right now.  
Again, Bucky was not far from standing up and leaving, but he wouldn´t.  
_He couldn´t._

Slowly looking around, Bucky didn’t see anyone who was actually looking at him, but he still felt watched. He ran a hand through his hair and hoped you would be back soon.  
With a sound the door opened and closed, making him look to the side, as the nurses left, probably taking a break. He looked back to the information desk in front of him,seeing that only one person was behind it now.  
A boy with short black hair and pale skin, maybe 16 or 17. He looked tired and as if he would fall asleep at any second. Opposite of Bucky sat a mother with a young child on her lap.The little boy was asleep, while the mother was reading a magazine.  
Not far to his right were two girls, talking quietly.  
He looked back at his hands, playing with the pen, as he got an idea.  
Bucky stood up and slowly walked over to the desk, slipping the pen he had, inside his pocket.

“Sorry?”  
His voice seemed to scare the boy, as he jumped a bit, before turning his chair to Bucky with a :  
“Yes?”  
“Could I get a pen, I need to fill this out, but they didn’t give me one." He said while holding up the papers, lips in a small frown.  
The boy looked a bit confused before he turned away, stood up and walked over to a cupboard on the left.  
Bucky saw this as his only chance and leaned over the desk, the plastic off the counter pressing against his chest a bit.  
3 Computers, a fuckton of stacked folders, a phone,a fax, a printer, a few mugs….  
He looked around a bit before he saw the small stack of yellow post it notes.  
It laid next to the computer to his right. With a small nod he leaned back and straightened his posture only a second before the boy looked back at him.  
"Here you go, sorry that I forgot it earlier. I am normally the one who puts the pen onto the clip boards…I am a bit tired-”

Bucky interrupted him with a small _thanks_ before walking away, not in the mood to hear that boys lifestory. But he had to admit to himself that he felt a bit bad to use the fact that the guy was tired, and easily confused, to his advantage.  
Sitting back down, Bucky tried to remember who sat at that computer earlier. It wouldnt really give him much information, but it was at least something. He knew that everybody could just stand up and take a simple piece of paper without getting much attention.  
The poor boy was out of question, he came inside a few minutes ago, so he probably was on his way to here as he got the papers.  
A redhead and a blonde nurse were the only ones who were in the room at that point.  
His first thought was that it was the blonde nurse, the one who gave him the papers. But was she the one who sat there? He tried to remember what he saw as he looked up as he looked through the pages.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, getting frustrated. Maybe he could just wait until the two women get back? He was sure that would maybe take 30 minutes. It would make sense that they would sit in the same place as earlier.  
You would probably also not come back in the next hour, so he decided to wait.

After going through various weird and boring magazines, looking directly into the lamps above him way too often, drinking a cup of water and just looking at the wall, Bucky found out that it can be very weirdly entertaining  
to make squeaking noises with running your shoes over tiles.  
Shortly after he stopped annoying everyone in the room, the nurses came back, and he was paying attention again.  
Glancing at the desk, he saw them sit down.  
_And he was right._  
The blonde women sat down on the leather chair and started to type something before the phone started ringing.  
She picked up and greeted the person at the other end.  
While talking, she looked at him for a short moment, but looked away again as she noticed he was looking at her.  
After that moment she just appeared to get more nervous. She hung up the phone and started typing again, making more backspaces than before. She spilled her coffee as she nearly knocked over the mug while standing up.  
She walked into a room behind the desk and came back with a few folders. With a pen she started writing something.  
Writing. Handwriting.

With a soft gasp Bucky noticed that he could get the information he needed to know to find out who wrote that note, right now.  
If he wanted to give the pen back, they would want the papers too, but they were still empty.  
He already cursed at himself for saying that you were his _“friend”_ -Just to add some drama. He should have sticked with stranger, directly saying he didn’t know you.  
Now he couldn’t just say he didn’t know a thing about you, that would raise the suspicions…  
Trying to find ideas he started to play with the pen in his hand, and again, got an idea.  
Slowly he turned the tip of the pen until it fell off, landing in his hand. Carefuly he took out the pens mine, before closing the pen again.

The mine also vanished in his pocket. He was glad that the pen was a dark shade of blue and not transparent.  
Wirth a nod, he stood up and walked over to the desk.  
“Excuse me?”  
The blonde nurse looked up from her papers,her green eyes widening as she saw him. Now Bucky was nearly sure, but he wanted to check it properly.  
“My pen doesn´t write anymore and I am not done with the papers yet. Could I have a new one?”  
Out of the corner of his eye,he saw the boy look at him, mouth open. He shook his head before returning to his computer.  
The women in front of him took the pen and clicked on the top,but nothing happened. With a frown she tried again, before saying:  
“It seems to be broken...I-I will give you a new one.”  
With a small smile she turned around, reaching for the same cupboard as the boy earlier.  
Bucky couldn´t lean over the desk again,because of obvious reasons, but he moved his head a bit, getting a clear view of the papers.

It was the same handwriting, there was no doubt. It even was the same colour.  
He looked back again and saw the nurse was still turned away.  
So she was the one who left that little note there…  
If he was really lucky today, she maybe even called the police already.  
With a nod he took the pen from her hands and sat down again.  
He needed to think now maybe drink something again..  
Sighing,he stood up, leaving the papers and the one pen behind. But he remembered to grab the bag.  
He opened the door and walked into the hallway again.  
Bucky turned left, walking to the table with the water bottles and plastic cups.  
The door opened behind him and he nearly stopped in his tracks, but he kept walking.

He grabbed a cup, filled it with water and took a sip, before asking in a calm voice:  
“What do you know?”  
The blonde behind him jumped at his words, hearing her heartbeat in her ears.  
“I-I..Sorry?”  
“You left the note, right? "Bucky gulped down the last bit of water before turning around "Why?”  
“..Wha-?”  
“I have time,we can keep this going for some time, but I don’t think you want to waste your time standing here. So talk.”  
“My brother.”  
“What? Your brother?”  
She gulped before answering:  
“He -He is…"She paused, looking for the right words "Involved with some pretty horrible people. I visited him yesterday.”  
Bucky nodded slowly, slowly getting where this was going.  
As he didn’t say anything, she kept on talking.  
“I saw a folder, and started reading it. It was about you and your friend. Your faces, I saw them. The folder had photos of the two of you, running, talking at a bus stop.”  
_´Bus stop? So they have been close all this time?´_  
“And?” Bucky beckoned, now getting curious as this started to make sense. So she didn’t know who he really was.  
“There is a bounty on you,even real bounty hunters are after you. My brothers people also, and they aren’t the only ones, I heard him talk to someone on the phone. The bounty is _nearly a million dollars_.”  
Bucky felt his breath hitch.

“A million dollars for whoever kills _[y/n] [l/n]_  and the _Winter Soldier_.”  
“And why did you tell me you know me? Why the note?”  
“I want to help you.”  
Bucky raised an eyebrow.  
“I-I heard that [y/n] was probably just dragged into this, and If I could stop my brother from killing more people than he already has…I want to keep him away from you.”  
“So this is about your brother.”  
“If I can stop him from doing something like this again, and help your friend. I am ok with helping the two of you, but I will not risk my life.”  
After the sentence left her mouth a door at the end of the hall was opened, and three people walked inside,looking around.  
Bucky glanced at them, noticing something immediately.  
“What is your name?" He asked the short women that stood in front of him.  
"My name? Kat.”  
“Well Kat, I think it might be too late for that now.”  
With a gasp she opened her mouth wanting to ask what he meant, but before she could say anything Bucky pulled her along and they landed in a room. Not even a second before the bullets hit the wall they both stood at a second before  
He closed the door with his foot and locked it.

“Oh my god!"Kat exclaimed, out of breath" How did you know they would shoot?!”  
“I saw his gun, with a silencer. He didnt even try to hide it.”  
Bucky looked at Kat, seeing her shocked face,before asking:  
“Where is [y/n]s room?”  
Kat thought for a moment, but then shook her head.  
“I don’t remember! I just know that [y/n] has to stay for a few hours longer because they had a few problems with stopping the bleeding.”  
Bucky winced a bit at the last words, but asked:  
“Is it written down somewhere?!”  
“Yes. Yes it should be saved on the computer!”  
Bucky cursed, because that meant they had to go back. But..  
“Only on the one at the information?”  
“They are all connected over Wi-Fi, it should also work at any other computer.”  
While Bucky only understood the half of that sentence, he got that they are all connected,and nodded.  
He turned around and saw that they were in..A washing room? Everywhere stood metal shelfs filled with white blankets and pillows.  
“Can we get to a computer from here?”  
“There is a door around the corner, there is the break room. There is the laptop of my boss, but I would need to connect it first.”  
“I don’t mind, lets hurry.”  
Bucky and Kat walked through the washing room, around a corner and saw a white door.  
The neon light above it was flickering a bit, giving the whole room an eerie feeling.  
Kat grabbed her key and opened the door with shaking hands, letting Bucky get in first before locking the door behind them.  
To Buckys relief he a another door at the other end of the room, meaning they didn’t have to cross way with their attackers again. If Kat would hurry.  
Bucky kept looking at the door, hoping they would not come in here too soon.  
But he also hoped they wouldn´t go to you first.

As fast as she could, Kat grabbed that Laptop and knocked over all the empty mugs and the ashtrey. She opened the laptop and it greeted her.  
With a _password_.  
“Fucking hell.”  
Confused, Bucky turned around looking why she was swearing now.  
“I need a password.”  
“A password!?”  
“Yes. He got it saved with a password. I don’t know what it is!”  
“A number?”  
“No, that isn´t like him- _Where did you get that?!_ ” Kat asked in terror, seeing that Bucky was holding an automatic handgun.  
“A field.”  
It was no lie. He got the gun while you were sleeping. It was the gun he threw away the night before. It was a bit hard to find,but he got it after some time. Then he just had to find the place where he dropped the ammo.  
“ _A field_?!-”  
“Hurry up.”  
“But the passwor-”

With a groan Bucky walked over to the laptop. The first thing he saw was the profile picture.  
It was a women with a young girl in her arms, and it clicked inside his mind.  
“What are the names of his daughter and wife?”  
“What-OH! Sure!”  
Kat typed in an 8 letter long password, which appeared in form of 8 little stars on the display.  
As she pressed enter,a little red text appeared.

  
_Password is incorrect.Please try again._

  
With a groan she typed something again, this time only 4 letters.  
The screen changed, and the only thing on it was a little:

  
_**Welcome**_  


With a sigh Kat let her head drop and hoped that this was the only password.  
“What was it?"Bucky asked,curious.  
" _Lana_. The name of his wife.”  
“Oh? Not his daughters...Weird.”  
“I know, ri-”

She stopped talking as she saw the desktop background was loaded and opened the settings.  
While she connected the laptop to the right Wi-Fi network, Bucky was looking around the room.  
It was a simple grey room, without windows.  
From the ceiling hung a simple lamp with two lighbulbs. The table was silver with 6 chairs around it. Two mugs laying on the ground now, shattered.  
“Got it.”  
Hearing Kats words, Bucky turned to her, seeing her grin to herself as she opened a new window on the laptop.  
A list appeared, seemingly endless.  
She typed in [y/n]s Name and the list shortened.  
_**[y/n][l/n]**_  
Kat clicked on it and a few informations appeared. But Buckys eyes instantly went to two specific ones.

_**No visitors allowed.  
Room 307.** _

Bucky saw a little sign, that said _SS_. With furrowed brows Bucky asked:  
“What is SS?”  
“Surveillance-System.”  
“Can we check something?”  
“Uh…Sure?”  
She clicked on the little folder, and a few _.exe_ files were on-screen now.  
Bucky pointed to the one named:

_Floor 3_West.01.exe_

  
With a little “oh” Kat opened the file and it showed the third floor, on a split screen. The hallway, to be exact and the doors to the rooms 300-320.  
Bucky nodded and grabbed a random mobile phone of the table.  
“Do you know the number of this phone? And more importantly, do you have one?”  
“Yes and yes.”  
“Call it.”  
Kat grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started dialing a number.  
As the phone in Buckys hand started ringing with a pretty annoying ringtone, Bucky picked up and said to Kat:  
“Keep an eye on the cameras. And tell me when someone gets close to the room.”  
With wide eyes, Kat nodded.  
Bucky tugged the gun into the waistband of his jeans, like you did earlier, and hid it under his shirt and jacket.  
And then, he ran out of the room.

The hallway was full of people, all staring at him as he ran. He held the phone to his ear, and asked:  
“Kat?”  
“Yes?”  
“See anything?”  
“I see the men from earlier, they are on the third floor. But on the other end. If they continue to check every room like that, you have maybe one minute.”  
With wide eyes, Bucky sprinted up the stairs. He took two steps at a time, sometimes three.  
People were gasping and shouting curses after him, but he ignored them.  
With his right hand on the rail he swung himself around the corner and ran up the stairs again.  
The white tiles under his feet were squeaking like they did earlier, but by now he didn’t even hear it.  
“They are getting to the stairs!!”, came Kats voice from the phone, a slight panic in her tone.

Bucky ran up the last flight of stairs and as he reached the third floor, he saw the group of people at the end of the hallway. He rushed to hide behind a corner in his right. If he would run now,they would see him and immediately follow.  
You were probably not in the shape to run away, as you were most definitely pumped with any kinds of painkillers and other medications.  
Bucky held the phone up again:  
“Kat?”  
“Yes?”  
“Is there any other way to get inside the room?”  
“No, not any I know of, sorry.”  
Bucky cursed under his breath,asking:  
“Where are they now?”  
“ _Room 319_ ”  
He looked around, seeing a Window on his left.  
Moving a bit away from the wall, he saw a scaffolding outside of the window.  
A small voice inside his head said:

 ´ _Bucky,no_.´

\- and it weirdly sounded very much like you.  
Bucky ignored that voice and walked over to the window.  
He grabbed the handle, turned it and opened the window. As he looked outside he saw that the scaffolding went along the whole side of the building and two floors up.  
“Kat? I found a way.”  
Bucky didn´t wait for a response and ended the call.  
He climbed over the frame as fast as he could, at the same time trying not to fall.  
The small distance between the wall and the piece of wood was no problem and Bucky stepped onto the scaffolding.  
Looking down he saw that the ground was maybe 15 meters away. With a sigh he started to jog into the direction of you room.  
The wood creaked a bit and he felt his stomach turn.  


As he reached your window, he kneeled down and looked inside. He saw you sitting on your bed, your back turned to him. He was confused as to why you were awake. Shouldn´t you be knocked out after it gave complications?  


You also were alone in the room, so Bucky just knocked onto the window.

You gasped a bit as you turned around.  
“Bucky?! What the hell are you doing ?”  
You limped over to the window with the one crutch they gave you.  
Opening the window you just stared at him.  
What was he thinking?  
As you had the window open. You both started talking at the same time:  
“What are you doing?! Just because I probably didn’t hear you knock, doesn’t mean you have to go all mission impossible!”  
“We need to leave, now! Someone found us and they are maybe in the room next to us already!”  
You both just stared at each other, before you asked:  
“What?" You took a breath and walked back a step"How?”  
“I dont know but come on. We have to leave-”  
Without wasting another second you threw the crutch to the side and walked over to Bucky again, but then the door opened.

The first thing you saw as you turned to the door, was a gun.  
Surprisingly you saw another gun, to your right, directly next to your head.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Bucky taking a step forwards, the gun in his hand pointed at the man who was standing in the door.  
He wore grey pants and a dark blue shirt, his hair short and brown.  
“Barnes! So we finally meet.”  
You saw Bucky tense up, as your eyes wandered over his form.  
“What do you want?”  
“I want so much, but besides the two of you dead, there is nothing else right now.”  
“Oh, shut up.”  
Bucky pulled the trigger, and a second later you only saw the gun of the man in front of you lying on the ground.

The shot was echoing through the room, making you flinch.  
Groaning, the man clutched his bleeding hand and tried to reach for the gun again.  
This time you were thinking fast and ran forward, kicking the gun away.  
But your attacker grabbed you leg instead and pulled. With a short yelp you fell onto your back and immediately felt a fist hit you in your gut.

As Bucky saw you fall, he reacted fast but only managed to kick the man away after he had a chance to hit you in the stomach.  
A low moan escaped your lips as you rolled over, and used your arms to get up again.  
While you were still face down on the floor, you felt an arm grab you and hoist you up. A hand was on your shoulder and Bucky stood in front of you.  
You struggled against the mans grip on you, but stopped…  
A silent clicking sound could be heard as you felt cold metal press against your neck.  
You felt the blood of the man drip down his wounded hand and onto your shoulder.  
Bucky immediately stepped forward,but stopped at the mans voice:  
“One more step, Soldier, one more step and I will shoot.”  
“[y/n]-”  
“I said don’t move!”  
“I am not even moving.”  
“Stay there!"The man yelled at Bucky, making your ear hurt for a moment.  
He let your shoulder go, but you could not see what he was doing.  
A few seconds later you heard him say:  
"Come inside. I got them.”  
´ _Oh no._ ´  
That meant you were outnumbered.  
You heard the door open and soon 2 other men stood next to you, pointing their guns at Bucky.  
“Drop it.”  
Bucky looked at you, before letting the gun fall out of his hand.


	6. Bloodstains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, cursing and a nurse saving their asses
> 
> 3.418 Words
> 
> Ok. I am sorry for what is happening here. I swear I wanted to fill this chapter with shits and giggles at the end..but…uhh…?

In that moment, an alarm echoed through the hallways.  
“What the h-!?”  
Using this moment of confusion you threw your head back, hitting the person behind you right on the nose, making him stumble back.  
Bucky ducked as the two other two men started to shoot into his direction. He rolled to the side,grabbed the crutch that laid next to him on the ground and stood up again.  
With one turn, he hit one man in the chest, making him gasp for air and step back. Moving his arm a bit, Bucky managed to knock the gun out of the second mans hands.  
You turned around, raised your knee and kicked the brown-haired man in the gut, making him fall into the cabinet behind him. Looking at him, you realised he seemed unconscious.  
This time you took his gun from the ground and turned around.  
Bucky was using the crutch you had earlier, to defend himself from the punches the man threw at him.  
You tried your best to aim,and pulled the trigger.  
The man screamed out before he fell to the side, shattering a vase that stood on the small bedside table.  
You walked over to Bucky,out of breath, asking:  
“How-How did you know?-”  
“I had some help." Was his only answer as he ran a hand through his hair. The alarm stopped.  
Followed with an announcement that said how sorry they were for this false alarm in this part of the west wing of the hospital.  
Bucky grinned at this, before shaking his head a bit. He knew exactly who caused the false alarm. Turning to you he asked:  
"Did you aim for the ankle?”  
“Wha-Eh,yes?”  
No. You aimed for the knee but ankle was good also.  
“We have to go.”  
You nodded at him and Bucky walked to the door with you behind him.  
The both of you looked around before you started to walk in the direction of the stairs. Bucky started to jog a bit, making you wonder if he even knew that you barely could walk without nearly falling over your own feet.  
It took Bucky a few seconds until he stopped and looked over his shoulder, seeing you limp after him.  
“Sorry.”  
You grinned at his short apology, replying with just a shrug.  
“I really hope we wouldn´t need to use the guns.”  
Your grin faded away slowly at his words, and you just looked at him.  
“It is ok, we had no choice, did we?”  
Bucky looked at you for a moment, he seemed unsure about something, but he just nodded at you.  
The two of you continued walking, before you heard footsteps running up the stairs.  
At the same time Bucky and you looked at each other.  
Bucky motioned for you to get back up the few stairs you walked down already, and you tried. You really did.

But your movements were slow, unprecise and painful. So, without a word, Bucky hoisted you back up the few stairs you had already walked down.

Letting out a small gasp, you looked up at him as he carefuly placed you back down.  
Looking around, you tried to find a way out.  
Walking along the hallway would take too much time and they would clearly see you.  
Going back into the room? Going into another room? You would be stuck.

Bucky saw that you were looking around again, but he already knew where to go.  
He tapped your shoulder.  
As you turned around you just felt a brush of his hair on your cheek before he walked away from you.  
Walking as fast as you could you followed him to the window, hearing the steps getting closer. With some effort you managed to climb over the windows frame, carefully stepping onto the scaffolding. Bucky followed directly after you and closed the window behind him.  
Seeing  two people come up the stairs you leaned against the wall.  
Bucky on the right side of the window, you on the left. Your backs were pressed against the stone wall, hoping to not to be seen.  
While you tried to gather you thoughts and calm down a bit, you felt a hand on your wrist. Looking up, you saw Bucky motioning for you to be silent and started to walk away slowly.  
With careful steps you followed him, his gloved hand still around your wrist.  
In the distance you could hear sirens, probably because people heard the shots earlier.  
The police was on the way. This was the moment you realized how lucky you were that you were on the wist side of the hospital. The only thing beneath you were woods and grass.  
The busy street was on the other side.  
But you still hoped they wouldn’t find the two of you.  
´ _..I don’t even know why I am scared of the police now? What did we do? They tried to kill us! Twice! We only tried to save ourself.._.´

Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard a voice call out:  
“They are out here!”  
With a gasp you looked over your shoulder, seeing a women look through the window of the room you were in earlier.  
You forgot to close the window.  
Immediately you felt Bucky walk faster, his grip on you tightening a bit.  
Hearing steps behind you made your heart rate speed up.  
The two of you stopped, as right in front of you, you could see a space. You were sure this was the place they would normally place the ladders at, but because the workers weren’t here, the ladders werent needed either. And the small piece of wood that was normally placed here was  
also taken away, so that people normally wouldn’t run over this. Just like you were doing.

“You have to jump." Bucky said before walking out of the way and looking back at the people who were following you.  
It was a women with her black hair in a ponytail,a dark red tank top and jeans with a holster for a handgun around her waist.  
A man was following her and the first thing Bucky saw,was that the weapon he was carrying was most definitely not a 9mm handgun.

You stared at the distance in front of you. Maybe 2 meters? Or a bit more? You weren’t sure.  
Already praying that your leg wouldn’t give out when you jump, you took a step back and hoped for the best. But before you could jump, you saw a metal pipe that was holding the piece of wood above your heads up.  
Loosely estimating the distance you jumped, grabbing the pipe.  
With a swing you let go and landed on the other side.  
With a groan you fell down to one knee, feeling the pain in your leg worsen again.  
As you stumbled back up again,you looked over your shoulder,seeing Bucky.

Bucky was trying his best to get away before he would get involved in another fight,but this seemed impossible today.  
The women raised her arm and a magnum handgun was pointed at Bucky.  
With slightly wide eyes, Bucky stepped to the side, making the bullet hit the concrete wall behind him.  
From the side, he managed to kick her legs away under her, making the female bounty hunter fall on her back.  
Bucky looked over his shoulder for a moment, seeing you leaning against the rail. Your eyes widened,before you called out:  
"Look out!!”  
As fast as possible he turned back,seeing the man raise his machine gun.

´ _oh fuck._ ´  


As Bucky wasn´t blind, he also saw the metal pipes above your heads and used it to is advantage.  
With one step, he grabbed the pipe with his left hand and swung himself forward as a bit, kicking the man in the chest.  
The said man still managed to pull the trigger, but the bullets only hit Buckys left arm and the scaffolding above him.  
As Bucky landed on his feet again he immediately grabbed the gun from the mans hand, throwing it over the rail and making it land in a bush beneath them.  
The man got up again with a few coughs, but Bucky groaned inwardly as he saw him pull a survival knife from his belt.

Your eyes were focused on Buckys movements, but your attention was moved as you saw the female stand up again.  
Not really knowing what to do, you looked around.  
Nothing.  
Nothing of use.  
You could shout something, but she would probably immediately shoot you.  
Frowning you looked behind you, and you could see a space above your head, a few meters away.  
With a nod you walked until you stood under it and jumped up.  
You felt the wood under your hands and hoped you wouldn’t slip as you hoisted yourself up.  
Slightly out of breath you pulled your legs up so you now kneeled.You stood up and walked as fast as you could,but at the same time you tried to be silent.  
You walked over to the next space and saw that you were directly over her now.She already stood and was trying to aim.Seeing as Bucky and her male follower were both pretty close together, this would maybe take a few seconds, giving you the perfect chance.  
Hoping this would work you laid down so only your upper body was free. Leaning down you grabbed the gun from her hands.  
With a curse she looked at you, seeing you grin at her before you pushed yourself back up.

Not far away from your little circus stunt, Bucky was grinning because he saw what you did.  
Sadly, soon enough his attention was back at the person who was trying to stab him. Bucky had to admit,the mans movements were fast and deceitful, but Bucky was faster.  
The bounty hunter moved the knife forwards, and Bucky had only a short moment to react. He grabbed the mans hand to stop him from stabbing him in the neck.  
A moment late he heard steps coming into his direction. He couldnt look back right now, but he hoped it was you.  
Pushing against each others force for a moment, Bucky quickly got the upper hand and managed to push the man back a bit.  
His plan went against him pretty fast as he felt a boot collide with his back, making him fall forwards.  
Bucky gasped as he felt the blade of the hunting knife stab his right shoulder. His whole mind went blank for a moment, but he still had his hands on the knife and tried to stop the man from doing anymore harm, but he could only scream out as he felt the blade turn.

As you were trying your best to get to Bucky before anyone else and somehow help him, you heard a scream. You felt your blood freeze.  
Hoping Bucky would not die right now because you could only  _limp_ to his rescue, you looked over the rail, seeing the man pull a knife from Buckys right shoulder with a grin.  
Feeling more anger than fear, you walked over to the space to your left, jumped down and landed with a wince. Right behind the male bounty hunter.

The woman saw you first, and already opened her mouth but this time you were faster. Your movements were kind of sloppy, because to the adrenaline in your veins.  
After a kick between his legs, the man went onto his knees, the knife falling out of his hand. With the gun, you hit him in the head, the metal of the magnum causing him to lose consciousness.  
The male fell over sideways and then laid there motionless.  
Bucky stared at you in shock, while you dropped the gun at his feet and walked past him directly to the women.  
She had her arms up, ready to fight you, but you weren’t really in the mood.  
With a scowl on your face and anger in your system, you picked the knife from the ground.  
Directly moving your arm into her general direction she fought you off, but you still managed to cut her arms several times.  
One cut was deeper than the others making her wince and stopped for a moment, giving you an opportunity.  
With one last deep breath you rammed the knife into her shoulder, just in the same spot Bucky was going to have a scar.  
  
Pulling the knife out, you hit her in the head with the knifes handle making her stumble and fall to the side, but she had the misfortune to hit the rail with her head.  
She sat there, bleeding and now also unconscious.  
Your chest heaved with every breath you took while the adrenaline and the anger left you, slowly but surely…  
The more you came to your senses again, the more you realised what you had just done. The anger was replaced with shock.

 _What did you do_. For a moment you just stared at the ground in front of you..

With a gasp you let the knife fall out of your shaky hand and turned around.  
Bucky just stood there and stared at you, his mouth slightly agape while he leaned against the metal rail.  
“Oh my god, are you alright?!”  
With a worried expression you walked over to him, carefully laying your hands on his arms.  
“[y/n]…"He began in a low voice "You just-”  
“I know.”

Bucky was bewildred. Compeltely confused. You just attacked these two bounty hunters and completely kicked their asses.  
While you carefully looked at the wound Bucky just stared at you.  
You really were special.  
“Bucky we need to get away from here, but we need to stop the bleeding first-”  
“We have to go, the polic-”  
“Bucky. You are losing too much blood, way too fast. I may not be a doctor, but please let me help you." You explained while you looked at him.  
He looked down at his shirt, seeing the blood. It stained his grey shirt, making its way down his chest. With his right hand, he touched his shoulder. He looked down at his now bloodied hand.  
"How do you want to do that?Help me?”  
“I saw some bandages and other stuff in my room,we can go back.It would only take a few minutes.”  
You saw Bucky bite his lip,obviously thinking about this.But it was clear for you,you would help him right now.You could not let him bleed to death.  
“Ok…But we can’t go into the same room. Is there any other room that is empty now?”  
You nodded at him.  
Carefully the two of you walked over the still open window. To be sure you took the gun and the knife with you,not wanting to be surprised.  
As you passed the open window you saw the unconscious guys from earlier still lying there, on the ground.  
A few windows down you saw a little dark room.  
It looked like a storage. Perfect.  
“Bucky, could you..?”

As you finished your question, Bucky needed a moment to get what you wanted,before it clicked.  
With a swing of his left arm he shattered a small piece of the window and reached through it. A few seconds later he had the window open.  
You saw Bucky wince as he climbed through the window and you frowned a bit.  
Once you were inside you immediately felt how hot it was in this room.  
“Sit down over there" You said to Bucky while pointing to a box that stood to your left  
"I will turn on the lights and look for something I can use.”  
As you heard Bucky walk over to the box, you looked for the lightswitch.  
It was not a big surprise to find it right next to the door.  
With a  flicker the neon light turned on, giving the room a light blue hue.  
The shelfs wer full of cartons and bottles.  
“Jackpot.”

You grabbed a small plastic box from a nearly shelf and took out the injection needles that were inside. That box would be useful to hold all the stuff you needed.  
Scanning the shelfs for the right things you found a spray bottle of disinfectant spray, bandages in various sizes and a few cotton pads.  
“I can’t stitch you up, I didn’t find anything for that…"You said while walking over to him, the small box in your hands  
"It is ok.”  
With a sigh you kneeled in front of him.  
“Can you take off your jacket, or…?”  
“No, that should work.”  
The air around the two of you was different now. You dont know why.  
Was it because of what you did outside on the scaffolding? Probably.  
  


With a few careful movements and a few hisses of pain-way too many in your opinion, you hated seeing him in pain-the jacket was off, lying on the ground next to the bag.  
Your eyes widened as you saw all the blood on his shirt and arm. You needed to hurry.  
“Ok we can do this two ways ,I either cut your shirt a bit or you take it off. What are you more comfortable with?”  
You asked, your small inner doctor coming to the surface again, for the first time since school .  
“Do what you have to."Bucky answered as he leaned his head back against a shelf, closing his eyes.  
You  kept looking at him for a moment to make sure he would not lose conciousness.  
You took the scissor from the small box and started to cut at the short sleeve to the collar of his shirt. Leaning around Bucky a bit, you managed to cut off the blood stained piece of fabric completely.  
As you saw the wound, you gasped. It was by no means small or non-fatal.  
The wound was directly under his collarbone, and you realized that it probably injured an artery.  
Or maybe not, you weren’t sure. But if you look at the blood he had lost…  
You could only hope.  
"This is going to sting.”  
You awaited a response, but you saw that Bucky was staring at nothing. His gaze was unfocused.

“Bucky?”

No reaction.  
With a sigh you turned to the side, grabbing a cotton pad and the disinfectant spray.  
Spraying a fair amount of the spray onto the pad,you once against said:“  
"This will hurt, ok?”  
This time, Bucky nodded,and you went on.  
Being as careful as you could, you cleaned up the blood as much as you could, using a few more pads.  
You felt his heartbeat under you fingers, and it made you always sigh out with relief. You tried your best to clean up as much red as you could, but after you were finished you could still see a few red stains.  
With a gulp, you moved on to directly cleaning the wound.  
You opened the spray bottle and poured it onto a pad.  
Slowly you moved to the wound, feeling Bucky wince as you cleaned it.  
Giving Bucky an apologetic look, you continued.  
After you were done with this, you took a pad and placed it over the wound.The n you grabbed the pressure bandage you found earlier,and just as you wanted to start wrapping it,you noticed your mistake.  
“Bucky?”  
“Yes [y/n]?”

You looked at him, and he was finally looking back at you again, so you continued.  
“Sorry for cutting your shirt in vain, but you need to take it off so I can wrap the bandage around your shoulder and chest…”  
You trailed off at the end of your sentence, but Bucky nodded with a small ´ok´.  
As you had cut of the whole right sleeve, and the side of the collar, Bucky didn’t need to move his injured shoulder to take it off.  
When the grey fabric was laying on the ground, your eyes immediately went to his left shoulder. You saw were skin met metal.

It looked so surreal to you, like something you would nto belive without seeing it.  
Then your eyes trailed over his collarbones, back to his wound.  
  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”  
After that short exchange, you moved the white bandage to his wound.

Your hands were still shaking, making you readjust the way you held the bandage multiple times. You took a deep breath, pulling the bandage again, before a cold hand rested on your right one.

Moving your head up, you spotted Bucky looking at your hand.

"You are shaking." His voice was soft, nearly a whisper as he slowly looked up at your face.

"N-No, I just-"

"What you did back there" Bucky started, cutting you off, his voice just as calm as before, "Was the best choice we had. You did not kill them. You kocked them out and allowed us to _survive_."

You pursed your lips, letting his words disappear into the warm air around you. After a few seconds, you answered with a nod, which was just as shaky as your hands.

Bucky sighed, before dropping his arm back to his side with a:

"You are not a bad person. Dont worry."

Finally moving your head up too, you looked at him with a small smile.

Once again you started bandaging his wound, trying to put enough pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

After you were done, you leaned back a bit, before saying:  
“You can put you shirt back on, I am done. I hope this will help…”  
Again, Bucky wasnt answering, or even looking at you. He seemed to be somewhere else entirely.  
“Bucky….?”  
You sat up again, softly laying a hand on his bandaged shoulder.  
No reaction.  
He was staring at a wall behind you again, but his gaze was still unfocused.  
You said his name again, but this time a bit louder.  
“Bucky. Hey…Are you alright?”  
You felt the sharp intake of breath under your hand as his shoulders moved. He blinked a few times before looking at you.  
“Yes,Sorry..I guess…I just got lost in a memory..Nothing important.”  
“Oh,ok…Well, I am done with saving your life!”  
You said with a grin, hoping he would say something sarcastic back, but he only nodded and put on his shirt again.  
Without another word, you stood up and put back the things you had taken earlier.

“Bucky, are you ready?”  
Your voice made Bucky snap back into reality.  
He looked up and saw that you were standing next to him, already opening the window again.  
“Yes, we can go.”  
Bucky stood up and slowly put on his jacket again.  
You were still worried about Bucky, hoping the bandage would help a bit,at least.  
Maybe you could find a needle and a thread somewhere else.  
You could only hope that he wasnt in too much pain…  


The two of you walked onto the scaffolding again, while you both just hoped you wouldn’t kill yourself while trying to get down from here.


	7. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter and late,but I´ve been awake for 35+ hours I only got 3 hours sleep this morning :|  
> So for the sake of the story, I just wrote this chapter c:
> 
> And thank you guys so so much for all the amazing support ! I can´t believe that so many people actually like my story so far C:

Sighing, you let go of the Scaffolding feeling yourself drop.  
You groaned in pain as you hit the floor, but you were finally down on the ground again. It took the two fo you nearly 10 minutes to get down.  
A second after you stepped to the side you saw Bucky jumping off, now standing in front of you again.  
The sun was high in the sky, making you guess that it most be noon already. You started walking away from the scaffolding, not really knowing where to go, the two of you just slowly walked along the pathway.  
“Where do we go now?”  
You looked at Bucky, who was waiting for your response.  
Shrugging,you answered:  
“We can either try to get a train and get away as far as possible…Or we will walk.”

“I don’t want to walk, and I think you don’t either…But how do we-”  
“Well, the poor inspectors on the train are always old guys ..”  
“You hide from old people? Low blow.”  
You chuckled a bit, before you nudged him with your elbow.  
“I sneaked my way out of there, ok? And we will sneak around also, if we get caught." You looked at Bucky again,noticing something:"Close your jacket, you look like you just escaped a zombie or something.”  
With a look to his shirt, Bucky pulled the zipper of his Jacket up so no one would see the ripped shirt and the bloodied bandages.  
“Sneak away?”  
“Yes.”  
Bucky grinned at your words and walked with you.  
As you stood on the concrete sidewalk again, you could already see some people walking around.  
To your right, there was a clock.  
11:03  
You thought for a moment,before you remembered when the train comes.  
“Bucky.”  
“Yes?”  
“The next train comes in 2 minutes, then one in 12 and then in 32”  
“Do you think we can get the one in 12 minutes?”  
“If we hurry up."You answered as you started to jog a bit.  
Buckys eyes widened a bit, as he asked you:  
"You can run again?”  
“The painkillers started working.”  
You looked over your shoulder and grinned at him, making him shake his head.  
Bucky knew that you had to get away soon and fast, so he understood what you wanted to do…  
But He was sure this wasnt the safest way to get to the train in time…  
“What about the wound itself? It will open up.”  
“Yes, but yours will also open up if we get into another fight.”  
This time Bucky saw your point, and hurried after you.

You ran down the sidewalk until you were at the crossroad.  
“Ok. If we go straight ahead it is the normal way. But if we turn right, I know a shortcut and we may get there on time.”  
“Right it is.”  
Bucky started sprinting again,and you ran after him. You were really glad that the painkillers you took earlier were working their magic now.  
You had taken them just a few minutes before Bucky came to your room.  
Already seeing that the street light was red now, you grabbed Buckys left arm,pulling him along with you.  
Just like you thought,the cars came to a stop nearly 10 meters away from you, right at the street light.  
Running over a street was always fun in a weird way, you didn’t know why.  
As you reached the other side, you kept on jogging, Buckys Wrist still in your right hand.  
Bucky was seriously wondering where you got all that energy from.

“Here!” You called out to Bucky"Left now! “  
As you turned around the corner, you saw that the gate was locked-  
"Ah no! Wrong gate!”  
With a groan, Bucky let you pull him along.  
At the next gate,you stopped again, but this time you leaned against the small wooden gate.  
It opened without much noise and you began to jog again.  
The gravel under you shoes was a weird feeling after feeling concrete under your feet for some time now.  
“Are you sure we are right?!”  
As you heard Buckys confused voice, you chuckled:  
“Yes! Trust me.”  
“Ok ok.”  
Running along the small path between trees and bushes, you decided to turn sideways a bit.  


After a few seconds, Bucky realized that your idea was pretty good and turned his upper-body sideways too. Here and there the both of you felt a few branches hit your faces, but you didn´t pay much mind to that.  
The uneven earth made it hard to keep your balance, but whenever you or Bucky stumbled, you either would pull each other back up or a tree was standing at the perfect distance to keep you from falling face first into the dirt.  
Nearly a minute later, you could walk normally again and the trees parted to make way for a normal sidewalk.  
You stopped,catching your breath while you wondered why Bucky wasn´t really out of breath after that.  
He turned his head to you and pulled a leaf from his hair, making you grin.  
“What was that path, anyway?”  
“An old way that would lead to different gardens,"You answered Bucky” But the houses were never build, so the little path still remains for no reason.“  
Without anymore talking the two of you started running again.  


People were walking everywhere and the street was busy. Many people looked at the two of you, which was not a surprise.  
  
Turning left once again, crossing another street and running over a big market place, you finally reached the train station.  
Once you were inside, you feared you would lose Bucky in the mass of people. You looked at the plans and were glad that you got the times of that particular train right.  
Motioning for Bucky to follow you, the two of you rushed to platform 21.

"See?” You asked while stopping at the top of the stairs, Bucky next to you.  
In front of you stood the train. This train would drive across the whole country. You could get to wherever you wanted from here,  
“Nice job. Did not think you we would make it.”  
“Have more faith in me, please.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Asshole.”  
You were glad that the whole atmosphere around the two of you was back to normal again,you liked it much better like this.

The both of you hurried inside as no one was paying attention. If you could get past the first inspectors it would take hours until one would check the train.  
Inside the train everything looked tidy and expensive, and you knew it also was as expensive as it looked.  
Because you made the very unwise decision to walk into the first class part of the long train.  
People where pulling bags along with them, putting them in the storages above the seats.  
Well….  
You looked at Bucky,seeing him walk forwards before you pulled him back by grabbing his jacket.  
“What-?”  
“Wait for a moment,I have an idea..”  
He looked at you with a raised brow,before shrugging to himself.  
You turned around and walked past the door the two of you came in through, walking into the next first class part.  
That was the moment when you finally saw what you were looking for.  
“Come on.”  
Bucky was still following you, wondering where you wanted to go.  
He just wanted  a break, he would have sat on the floor.

With a grin you opened a glass door, leading to a small room with 4 seats and one window.  
“Finally.” You began glad that the private rooms were not reserved that day. “We can pull the curtains over the class door and no one will notice us. We can also lock the door. Perfect place to take a break for a bit, don’t you think?”  
“Yes…It seems nice..”  
You let out a sigh before stepping inside. Bucky walked after you, closing the door.

Bucky sat down on the right side and leaned back, his head resting against the seat.  
“Do you really think they won’t find us ?”  
You looked at him before turning away to close the dark blue curtains, hiding the two of you from view.  
“I have no idea when, but I am pretty sure that someone will notice us…”  
Bucky just nodded before closing his eyes, finally trying to calm down a bit.  
“You can sleep if you want to, Bucky.”  
You began as you sat down opposite of him as he just looked at you with those shocked blue eyes of his.  
“Are you serious ? What if something happens ? Or someone-”  
“Then I will wake you. And I am sure I can handle some problems myself. I may don’t have a bullet deflecting metal arm, but I will manage”  
You grinned at him, waiting for his reaction.  
“[y/n] are you sure-”  
“Yes I am! I can clearly see how exhausted you are. Please,” You sighed before laying a hand on his knee"Get some rest, ok ?“

Bucky was not used to this.  
He was  _so_ not used to this.  
Just close his eyes and sleep? Not having to leave one eye open at all times ?  
He gave a short glance to your hand on his knee, before looking back at your face.

Your expression was soft and you looked directly into his eyes. 

This was the moment Bucky noticed how serious you were.  
You really just wanted him to get some shut-eye.  
“You deserve it.” Bucky looked up at you again,wondering if he hears correctly.  
In Buckys eyes, he didn’t deserve _anything._  
And he did not deserve someone as kind as you.  
“But you need rest too, you are hurt and tired-”  
“I’ll manage. Just like you did last night.” Your tone changed a bit, sounding amused now “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you stayed awake. I knew you were still awake as I fell asleep,and as you were not there in the morning,I knew you hadn’t slept for one minute.”

Bucky just sat there, mouth agape and his breathing normal and steady for once.  
There it was again.  
That calming feeling you gave him, the one he already noticed at the bus stop.  
You were the one of the first people for decades, that valued him for who he is _right now_. Not just for his skills or for who he once was…  
Bucky returned your genuine smile and decided to listen to you. Your hand slowly slipped from his leg as you saw him lean his head back again and close his eyes with a sigh.  
Proud of yourself, you turned to the window, looking at the sceneries that went past you in a green blur. You could already see how the sky got grey again, meaning it would probably start to rain soon.  
Bucky heard your breathing,felt how you moved every once in a while and he felt your hands brush the hair from his face once.  
He let out a content sigh, before he finally fell asleep.  


You looked at his peaceful form.  
He looked nearly childlike like this.  
His head was now resting against the window to your left and his hands were on his lap. Whenever he moved a few strands of hair would fall in his face, making you smile and carefully brush them back in place.  
You also noticed the small cut he had, it already looked much better.  
Thinking about it, you remembered that you could´ve cleaned it a bit too.  
And now that your thoughts went in that direction,you couldn´t stop.  
You looked at his right shoulder,wanting to check if it was still bleeding so badly, but the leather jacket blocked your view.  
If you did not know how badly Bucky needed to sleep now, you would have just opened the jacket a bit.  
But you would not risk to wake him.

But what both you and Bucky did not think about,was that a person dreamt while they sleep. Bucky forgot how much he dreaded these dreams,just because you cared.  
He forgot about his nightmares because of you.  
But the Nightmares did nor care about how Bucky felt.  
You sat there, picking a broken nail on your ringfinger as you noticed it.  
Buckys breathing got uneven and to your surprise you noticed it immediately.  
At first you thought he was awake again and would just cough or maybe sneeze,  but none of these things happened.  
You grew worried as you saw his furrowed brows and how he clenched his fists. You could even see a slight layer of sweat glistening on his forehead.  
Was he…Having a Nightmare?  
As Bucky let out a small whimper, you sat up straight.  
Not really knowing what would be the best thing to do, you decide with waking him up, for a start.  
You laid your hand on his shoulder and started shaking him, softly at first.  
“Hey, Bucky.."You called in a low voice ” Bucky.“  
Shaking his shoulder did not seem to do much, so you made your movements a bit rougher and your voice louder :  
"Bucky! Hey !”  
The only reaction you got was that he turned his head a bit, making his hair fall in his face.  
“Bucky!”  
You had raised your voice and grabbed both of his upper arms.

Before you could move away again, Buckys left hand grabbed your right wrist, which was in mid-air in front of him right now.  
You gasped as you felt his grip tighten, but then you saw his eyes open slowly.  
“[y/n]?"Slowly, Bucky moved his head to look at you and with wide eyes he let your hand go again "I-I..I am sorry…”  
With a small smile, you answered him:  
“Dont be, it didn´t hurt. I did not mean to scare you, but you were having a nightmare..”  
Bucky let out a sigh as he let his head hang low a bit.  
“I know. But that should not have happened, I could have hurt you.”  
As he looked up at you again, you saw something in his eyes that was new to you.  
And while you also admitted that you were already staring a bit long, you could not blame yourself.  
You stared for a bit and after you had taken in as many details as possible, you were sure Bucky had eyes like an ocean.  
Eyes that were a clear blue, so full of emotion and hidden things that you could drown in them.  
  


“Are you ok?”  
He thought for a moment before answering your question with a short:  
“Yes. And you?”  
“Yea..”

Feeling that your right leg had fallen asleep, you had to lean back from your weird crouching position and sat down on your seat again.  
The grey material was soft enough for you to sigh out of content.  
´ _Does he often have nightmares? Is that why he doesn´t want to sleep?_ …´  
Your thoughts started running wild, until you came to the conclusion that Bucky would probably tell you if he wanted to.  
So you tried you best to get that topic out of your head.  
The movement of the train was nearly unnoticeable, but if you concentrated on it, you could feel every little bump.  
You leaned your elbow on the small frame of the window and rested your head on your hand.  
Outside was a big grass field with a few trees. Behind a tree you could see a small house. How peaceful would it be to live there?  
The scenery changed quickly as you drove past and now you were looking at a small sea, maybe even just a pond.  
The sky was full of grey clouds again and everything seemed a bit darker than normal.  
  


“Where are we going?”  
Your question hung in the air for a bit, before you saw Bucky turn his head to you.  
Bucky looked at you for a few seconds, before looking back at the window,were now single raindrops could be seen on the glass.  
“I have no idea…Do you have some idea? Where we could lay low?”  
“Actually,there is this small house near the docs,a few cities from here. My uncle lived there once, but after he died no one cared for the house, so it is kinda falling in on itself,but it should suffice for one night until we figure out where to go.”  
“Ok, just tell me when we get there”  
“I will.” You smiled at him before asking- “Hey Bucky, what is your favorite color”  
Your weird sentence made Bucky furrow his brows.  
_´Oh god.´_  
Bucky spared himself the headache and just answered with a:  
“Blue, I guess. Why?”  
“Just wanted to know, I think I am at least allowed to know that.” You laughed a bit at the end of your sentence.

After a few minutes of silence, Bucky asked:  
“Why did you do that earlier..?”  
His serious tone nearly made you jump. It was so unexpected now.  
“What?”  
“The thing on the scaffolding.”’  
_´Oh that thing…´_  
“I don’t know,I got mad."You knew that mad was an understatement. You were furious.  
"Yes, but why?”  
“Because they hurt you. In case you didn’t notice?”  
Bucky glanced at you, genuinely surprised.  
You did all that because they hurt him? But…  
“You only know me for nearly two days. That should not have made you mad…”  
“Why not? I care for you. You are my friend. We are going to be sticking together for some time now.”  
Bucky felt everything fall away for a second as you called him friend.  
“Friend?” He asked,his voice low  “You think I am your friend?”  
“Don´t say it like that, sounds like you want to kill me.”  
“Really?–”  
“No no! It is ok, but yes. You are my friend."Turning away from him, looking out of the window now, You grinned."Why shouldn´t you be after all this?”  
“Because you only know my name.”  
“And you didn’t know anything else about me as you came back for me.”

Bucky couldn´t deny this. He came back to get you away from all this, but here you are now, in the middle of it.  
He felt so guilty, it was nearly painful.  
You called him a friend, not knowing who he is and what he had done all these years.  
Bucky clenched his fist as he bit his lip.  
He either had to get you away from him, or tell you the truth soon.

And right now Bucky didn’t know which one was worse.


	8. The smell of coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Fluff. Again. Pure fluff. And stealing waffles. The plot is moving slow and this chapter is basically just for fun, some stuff gets explained but thats it. The next one will get the story moving again~

Everytime someone walked past the door, you would hold your breath for a moment.  
You knew it would not take long until someone found you,and then it would be time to run.  
But right now you were calm and enjoyed the sound of the rain against the window.  
If you really wanted to get to that house, you still had to drive for nearly one hour .  
You tried your best to remember where the one broken window was. The house had one window that could just be pushed open from the outside, but you could not remember where exactly.  
As the train drove through a tunnel, the sound of rain stopped. You also realized that there was a small lamp above the two of you,illuminating you and Bucky in a warm light.  
The dim light was nearly invisible again as the train left the tunnel,and immediately the sound of the rain hitting the window could be heard again.

“-[y/n]?”  
With a silent ´huh´, you came back into reality, seeing Bucky look at you. By the sound of his voice you could tell that he already called your name a few times.  
“Sorry, I was kinda lost in thought, what is it ?”  
“One Million.” Bucky began, making you furrow your brows before he continued"What I told you yesterday, I was right about the bounty. We need to find out who started all this.“  
"Really? Oh my god…” You said while shifting around a bit until you sat with your arms crossed.“Wait. How do you know that all of a sudden?”  
“I talked to someone…”  
“Someone ? When?”  
“In the hospital. Her name is Kat, she is a nurse and helped me find you. Her brother is involved in all this.She was probably also the person who started the false alarm to  save us from getting shot.”  
“Oh, so that is how you found me. But how do you want to find out who started this mess?”  
“Get to the roots of it somehow. Who would just throw around with one million dollars to have us dead? It has to be something serious.  
And it wont be enough to get you off their radar anymore, and I don’t even know how I would do that. These people are everywhere.”  
“But even if we find out who did it, just because we delete the files about us…"You explained while running a hand through your messy hair before adding "That doesn’t mean they will stop looking for us. We would have to reach the top of this whole thing.”  
“Yes. No bounty hunters or killers would come after us if there was no one to pay them the promised money.”  
“Exactly.”

Bucky nodded at you before he turned his head to the side, listening to something.    
“I think I heard someone talk about getting out tickets. We should get away.”  
“Shit.”  
A bit unsure of what the hell to do now, you looked around the small room.    
You were still way too far away from you destination, you could not get out now.    
Cursing, you stood up and looked at the door.  
“We can’t get outside, they would see us and the train is not endless either. ”  
Bucky pursed his lips at your words before standing up and walk to you.  
You knew he was right as you heard a lady laugh a bit and talk about how she nearly forgot her ticket.  
´ _Well fuck_.´  
“Bucky what do we do? I don’t even know in what city the train will stop next!”  
Your voice was hushed and you wildly gestured with your hands.  
He looked around before looking at you.  
“I have an idea.” He looked around the room before asking: 

“You are not claustrophobic, right?”  
“No, why are you-?!”  
“Come here.”  
Your eyes widened as you felt Bucky grab you and drag both of you to the side.  
Before you could ask what his masterplan now was, your right arm and hip hit against wood.  
Wanting to know what has gotten into him, you saw that you were standing inside the small cabinet now.  
Passengers would normally store their jackets and suitcases in there. You also had to be careful that you did not stand up straight,because you would hit your head on the shelf above you.  
Bucky stood opposite of you and closed the curtain that luckily went to the floor, so no one could see your feet like in some bad game of hide and seek.

The dark curtain hid the both of you, a few seconds before you heard a knock on the door.  
To silence your breathing, you held a hand over your mouth.  
But even more, you had to stop yourself from laughing.  
This was so ridiculous.  
This would never work, they would see you and drop you at the next stop.  
Bucky clearly noticed your shaking shoulders while you tried to stay silent as the door opened.  
You moved your leg a bit and felt your knee hit Buckys shin. You nearly said sorry, but stopped yourself in time.  
As Bucky moved his arms you could feel his hand brush against your throat, making you shiver.  
It was warm inside this small space and you could sometimes even feel Buckys hair on your face.

The man who stepped into the room was looking around for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders, wondering why the curtains were closed over the glass door.  
Without doing anything else, the old man walked back out of the room.  
As Bucky heard the door close and steps going away from the door,he moved the curtain away slowly as you just sticked your head out a bit.  
“Is he gone?”  
Bucky did not answer your question but he pulled away the blue fabric, stepped outside and straightened his back with a sigh.  
Grinning like mad, you walked out of the small space and walked back to your seat.  
“I can’t believe your plan actually worked.”  
“Well, have more faith in me, please.”  
You looked up and saw him grin at you.Bucky walked over to the seats and sat down again.  
Laughing a bit, you realised that he used your exact words from earlier.  
This would be a long day.

As you heard the monotone voice announce the next stop over the speakers, you realized it was yours.  
It has been nearly 50 minutes since the whole cabinet thing and you still grinned,remembering how childish it was.  
“We should get out of here, we are nearly there.”  
Bucky nodded at your words and grabbed the bag he had put under the seat earlier.  


After you opened the door, you looked around for a bit, making sure no one would see you.  
As you saw that this part of the train was still pretty empty, you stepped out of the door,Bucky behind you.  
Through the window in front of you, you could see the city already. It would take some time until you would get to the docs.  
Walking to the nearest door, Bucky was next to you again.You could feel how the train slowed down and while you tried to hold your balance, you could not do anything but fall to the side as the train fully stopped.  
Wobbling weirdly on your right leg, while your left one was in the air as you tried to regain your balance.  
As the door opened you carefully stepped down the one step and jumped onto the concrete again.  
Then, as fast as you could, you hurried away from the train, not wanting to get overrun by all the people who would get off and on now.  
But let´s just say, Bucky did not get the memo and was pretty surprised when all the people just started walking around and shoving him so he couldn’t see you anymore.  


You pinched the bridge of your nose as you saw a very lost Bucky in the middle of the sea of people.  
When it comes to this, he was worse than a little child.  
He just stood there, turning his head and looking around, probably looking for you between all the people.  
“Bucky! Over here! ”  
As you called out his name, he turned in your general direction and it took him a few seconds to spot you.  
With a small sigh he walked over to you, glad that you weren’t gone.

So the two of you walked through the big station, and you smelled so many different things.  
Besides cheap deodorant and weird smells you did not want to think about,you smelled coffee, tea, bread and waffles.  
It was horrible.  
Now that you saw all the food your hunger only got worse.  
The last thing you ate was that pizza and for Bucky it was probably the half pastry he ate at the bus stop.  
“Bucky.."You began and he looked at you "We need to eat”  
Slowly the two of you came to a stop.  
“You are right. Wait here.”  
“Bucky-!”  
Before you could pull him back to you again, he vanished in the crowd .  
Oh god.  
What if he is going to leave you here?  
What if he will not come back?  
Your mind filled with worst case scenarios while you started to look around.  
´ _What is he doing now?_ ´  
All you saw were people rushing past you, some on their phones and others running,  trying to get to their train on time.  
Not far from you, a boy slipped on the wet ground while the other guys around him laughed and helped him up.  
A women in a beige dress was dragging a suitcase after her and held a baby on her arm while looking pretty stressed.  
Turning around, you still could not find him again after five minutes.  
You let out a sigh and started to plan how you would get by on your own from now on.  
“I can’t believe it. Well, I will miss that basd-”

“You were saying?”  
You jumped back a bit as you saw a paper bag in front of your face. You followed the gloved hand, then the arm and had to turn around.  
Behind you stood Bucky munching on a…Waffle on a stick?  
“Wha-”  
“Did you really think I would leave you?”  
You smiled and let out a short laugh. His voice almost sounded hurt, but by his eyes you could tell he was joking.  
´ _This guy…Unbelievable_ ´  
“Did you just steal a waffle?”  
“Two, if you want to be exact.”

Grinning,you grabbed the bag from his hands, seeing another waffle on a small wooden stick.  
“At first I wanted to get us a coffee too,but I was not fast enough.”  
“How did you even get these?”  
You asked before taking a bite.  
_´Yes._  
Food.  
Finally.´  
“Magic.”

You laughed a bit at his answer before you started to walk again.  
If you could now only forget that people where out to kill you, this could be a normal day in town with a friend.  
Bucky seemed so different when you first met him, so distant..Well, you could not blame him.  
But now, it seemed like you had known each other for some time already.  
This weird dude with the mysterious past and his metal arm, was getting really close to your heart.

“Can you at least tell me where you got them?”  
“A stand. The person it belongs to was smoking a cigarette and not paying attention.”  
“Let´s just hope they did not see y-”

“HEY!”

You ran.  
You both ran as fast as you could.Well, maybe not Bucky because he would clearly be out of here already.  
Knowing that the men was probably not going to run after the both of you, you just stopped around a corner and leaned against the wall, so you could catch your breath.  
“This is so weird.”  
Bucky looked at you, wondering what you meant, but he already had an idea as he saw you smile.  
“I mean, we were getting shot at a few hours ago and now we are hiding from some old dude because you stole waffles and got seen.”

And then you heard a very rare sound, you heard Bucky chuckle as he shook his head.  
“Well, at least it never gets boring.”  
You hit him with your elbow before walking off again,Bucky to your right now  
“So,where is that house you talked about?”  
“We should have to walk about 30 minutes, then we should be there.  
"Ok,lead the way.”

Walking through the station and the mass of strangers, you were both enjoying your food.  
As you reached the exit, you saw many people carry umbrellas or wearing hoodies to stay dry.  
Well…  
“Bucky?”  
“We can’t stay dry for more than a few hours,huh?”  
So with a last sigh, the two of you walked through the rainy streets.  
A thought hit you as a women under a pink umbrella walked past the two of you.  


You looked at Bucky,seeing him fumbling with his wet hair again,before you said in all seriousness:  
“Bucky.We are bad people.”  
His eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks, asking you:  
“What do you mean?”  
“Bucky…Don´t you remember?” You turned to him “We never gave that pink umbrella back.”  
As you saw Buckys dead-pan look you couldn´t hide it anymore.  
You threw your head back a bit and laughed, while Bucky grinned at your stupid humor and smacked you upside the head.  
“What was that for?!”  
You exclaimed,still laughing while rubbing the back of your head.  
“For being an idiot.”  
You huffed and the both of you started walking again.  
Your now empty bags were long-lost and laid somewhere in a trashcan a few streets from where you were walking now.  


For the first time in years,the rain did not feel uncomfortable,it felt comforting if you were honest.  
But that quickly changes as the rain got worse again and in the distance you heard thunder.  
It was still pretty far away, so you didn’t pay much attention to it.  
“Hey Bucky?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what…?”  
Again,he seemed genuinely confused by your words, so you added:  
“The food. It was nice.”  
“Oh that, you are welcome.”  
“What about your shoulder, does it hurt bad?”  
“No..It is ok at the moment, actually. Thank you for helping me with that earlier…”  
“That was no problem, really.” You said smiling before you turned serious again"But we need to get that stitched up, the bandages wont be enough for long..“  
Bucky just shrugged with the words:"I know.”

The wind picked up also and a piece of paper flew to you and then was stuck to your stomach.  
With a frown you pulled it off and threw it behind you, where the wind carried it a few meters until it landed on the wet ground.  
Cars and buses drove past you, making small drops of water fly in the air as they drove through puddles on the street.  
This city seemed way busier and alive than your hometown where you met Bucky.  
Every now and then someone would rush past you or bump into you or him.  
You got rather abruptly taken back to reality as you heard a loud clap of thunder, and by the noise you could tell it was already pretty close.  
As you weren’t really looking forward to getting into a storm,you said:  
“We should wait until-” You let out a small gasp, before adding: “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”  
Bucky was already standing under a small plastic roof to your right, smiling slightly.

**A bus stop.**


	9. A promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Fluff, a bit. Worried Reader& Bucky. And Bucky misses the pink umbrella.
> 
> 2.426 Words
> 
> Stuff is happening, but if I am honest this is mostly a filler chapter, sorry! *hides in corner* The next one will get the plot forwards again c:

You looked at Bucky while the wind swept all the raindrops onto your face.   
With a small sigh you walked to the bus stop. Looking around a bit you saw that there were some bushes and small trees behind the bus stop , their leaves pressing against the glass.  
“Deja vu at its finest.” You said before taking of your wet jacket and sitting down.   
“Hey, [y/n]?” Bucky asked while sitting down to your right, you answered with a short hum  
“When does the bus come here?”  
“In- **I can’t believe it**. In an hour.”  
You grinned at the ridicoulousness of all this and leaned your head back against the glass. Bucky stretched his legs a bit. A few people walked past the small bus stop, most with umbrellas but there were also a few who were running to get out of the rain and wind.

As you saw lightning in the sky you noticed how close the thunderstorm already was. The thunder itself followed soon, the sound then slowly fading away.   
“We should change clothes at some point. We both smell like old water and blood. People can easily recognize us also…”  
You looked to your side as you heard Buckys voice, and you knew he was right.  
“But where? We don´t have money…Snatching some waffles from an old guy and stealing clothes in a monitored shop are two very different things..”  
“I know, I am already thinking about what we could do, but I don’t have any ideas right now..”  
“Me neither…”  
You jumped a bit as you saw lightning again, out of the corner of your eye.  
“Scared?” Bucky asked, his voice a mix of amusement and genuine worry.   
“I wouldn’t say scared, just had some bad experiences..”  
Bucky nodded before turning away from you again, looking around a bit.  
You turned away also, just looking at the ground in front of you. There was on question in your mind for a few hours now, but you did not know if it would be wise to ask it.  
Biting you lip, you decided it was now or never.

“Bucky?”  
“Yes?”  
“What happened there earlier? On the scaffolding, I mean..” You asked as you kept looking at the ground “ I saw you fighting before, at the bridge and in the hospital room. Your movements and reflexes are so fast, it is nearly unhuman…”  
Bucky felt his breath hitch for a moment, but he let you continue and just listened to your voice.  
“It is just, I saw you fight hand to hand already- I am just wondering how they could injure you so easily?”  
His answer came immediately.  
“I was distracted.”  
This made you raise your eyebrows a bit. The fact that he answered so fast, nearly made it sound like a lie. But you were pretty sure he would not lie about that, or?  
“Distracted? by what-”   
_And then it hit you_.   
“Oh-..Oh my god, Bucky, was it my fault?”  
Your voice was unsure as you asked that, and you were nearly afraid to know the answer.  
´I knew I shouldn´t have run around like that up there, I didn´t think this through!´  
Bucky just turned his head to you, blinking a few times before he just looked back at the street.  
“Bucky-”  
“It had nothing to do with you,ok?”  
His voice had that weird tone again, that tone that made your stomach painfully turn into a knot.  
While you just stared at him, or more exactly his hair that was hiding his face, Bucky was lost in his thoughts again.

It had something to do with you.  
He heard the steps behind him at one point and was wondering who it was, and if you were ok.  
Bucky did not know if you would be alright on your own, against a trained killer and also with your injury…  
But before he could sort out his thoughts again, it was too late.

Minutes later the wind started to turn into a storm and the rain turned to downpour.  
The small roof of the bus stop was not really doing much either now.  
A few times you had to be careful not to get hit by a piece of wood or a carton.  
“Bucky, I think we are stuck here…”  
“Hopefully not for too long.”  
“The rain isn´t even that bad, I think. It is the wind.”  
“We have to be careful if we leave, I don’t want to get hit by a tree.”  
“But we need to get away from here again, we can’t just stay here for so long…”

He looked at you for a moment, before nodding while running a hand through his hair.  
You really hoped this day was over soon…  
You were thirsty, still hungry and felt really uncomfortable in your clothes…  
“[y/n]? We should go.”  
Looking to your right, you saw Bucky standing up and stretch his neck a bit.  
With a sigh you grabbed your jacket,pulled it on again and started to stand up too.  
“Shall we?”  
You said as you waved a mocking hand into the general direction of the street, making Bucky roll his eyes.  
Together you walked away from the small bus stop that was hiding you rom the wind and rain.  
You immediately felt the rain against the skin as the wind hit you. Not being able to look up for long, you kept looking at the ground most of the time.  
Bucky walked next to you with his hands in his pockets,his hair finally staying out of his face, thanks to the strong wind.  
You could still hear thunder now and then but it wasnt that loud anymore. The sky was still a dark shade of grey, the bright sun from earlier hidden behind all the clouds.  
Letting out a huff, you held up a hand and shielded your eyes a bit, so you could see what was in front of you.  
And what you clearly saw was a car speeding towards you.

Nearly at the same time you and Bucky reached for each other.  
While you tried to push him away,he grabbed your forearms and pulled you with him.  
As you lost your footing on the wet ground, Bucky pulled you away from the street.  
In one movement he reached around your upper body and turned the both of you around, pushing the both of you against the wall of the house behind you.   
You felt the air leave your lungs as you hit the hard stone with your back.   
Bucky stood in front of you, his arm still around you.   
He pulled you down with him,making you fall to the ground while he kneeled in front of you. Your right hand was still gripping his right upper arm.  
While Bucky was trying to make the two of you as small as possible, you both just closed your eyes, waiting.  
You tensed as you heard the car hit something, but both of you were relieved as you noticed that you were unharmed.  
Bucky turned his ead to the side, looking at the wreckage.  
It was a grey ford that had hit a house only a few meters away.By the looks of it, nobody could have survived that crash.  
After a few seconds he turned back to you.  
“Are you alright?”  
  


You opened your eyes and looked up at him,seeing his expression of was full of concern.  
The feeling of you heart pounding in your chest was the only thing you felt for a moment, before you slowly nodded wordless.  
Buckys arm slowly let you go and he stood up,wincing.  
“Are _you_ alright? Bucky?”  
He looked down at you, before muttering out an :  
“I am ok, yes.”  
He held out a hand to you and helped you up.  
With one pull you stood on your feet again.  
You both turned to the side to see the damage of the car.  
Slowly and careful you walked to the wreckage of the grey ford.  
The front was completely destructed from the impact and the windshield was shattered.  
Your eyes widened as you saw a person sitting behind the steering wheel,their head laying on the flat airbag.  
Getting closer you noticed that it was a women with short brown hair. Blood was dripping from her head and out of her mouth and nose.  
The good part of your soul screamed ´ _Help her !_ ´ but the other part repeated ´ _Get away_.´  
“What do we do…?”  
Bucky did not answer you, but he walked closer to the car before opening the door.  
With his right hand he reached for the women, searching for a pulse.

You walked up behind Bucky, looking inside of the car through the back seat window.  
The only thing you saw was a dark brown laying there.  
With furrowed brows you opened the door, with a bit of struggle.  
You leaned forwards and opened the bag, but what you saw was not what you had expected.  
“[y/n] I don´t think there is anything we can do-”  
“Bucky, is this a-?!”  
As the both of you started to talk at the same time, you looked at each other.  
Bucky saw your distressed face and immediately walked over to you.  
Standing next to you now, he could easily see what had you panicking.  
“Yes.Yes that is a bom-.”

Bucky did not get to finish his sentence, as you grabbed him and pulled him along. You were running down the street as fast as you could, Bucky now next to you.  
As you were nearly at the corner, you heard the explosion behind you and shortly after  that you felt the shock wave.  
This time it was you who pushed him around the corner, hiding behind a house.  
You stumbled a bit as you rushed around the house and lost your balance, falling to the ground.  
Bucky helped you up again, and you kept running.    
Only after you were a few streets away you stopped to breathe.  
“They know where we are.They-They found us again! And now they are ready to go on suicide missions to get us?!”  
You were out of breath and tried to fill your lungs with as much oxygen as possible.  
“ I did not expect that they would find us so soon.”  
“Neither did I ! Hell, I thought we would reach the house without anything like this happening but, seems like I was pretty wrong….  
No, but seriously now… We have to get away from here, soon, don’t you think?”  
“Would probably be a good idea.” Bucky began as he looked around for moment.“ Can you walk?”  
“Yes, yes of course I can walk.”  
“Good, come on.”

Again, you two started to walk through the rain and while Bucky never thought he would miss that weird pink umbrella, he really did at that point.  
You started too walk faster as you heard police sirens coming your way.Both you and Bucky looked at the ground as the car drove past you, and both let out a sigh as it disappeared around a corner.  
A few minutes later the wind was not as harsh anymore and you could look up again without the rain hitting you in the face.  
On that part of the side-walk was so much water, you were basically walking through one big puddle. You felt your feet get wet and shivered.  
Groaning, you slowed down a bit as you felt the wound in your leg starting to hurt again.  
´Well, so much for painkiller magic.´  
“[y/n]?”  
You turned to Bucky,looking at him, before answering.  
“My leg.”   
“Is it bad?”  
“I will live…”

After that short exchange, Bucky kept glancing at you. You were limping again and sometimes had to stop for a moment when the pain got to bad again.  
Every street light or sign was heaven-sent in your eyes. You leaned against all of them while walking, feeling the pressure on your wound lessen a bit.  
Your right leg grew tired after some time and you stopped again,looking to your right.  
Noticing that Bucky wasn´t there anymore you panicked a bit.  
 **A bit much.**  
Before you could open your mouth,you felt someone grab your left wrist.  
Turning  back you saw Bucky next to you again. He laid your arm around his shoulders and grabbed around you with his right arm.  
As you just continued staring at him he raised an eyebrow:  
“What?”  
“Huh?”  
“You are staring.”  
“Oh,sorry…” You apologized quickly,but then added:“ But what about your shoulder? I can´t just lean on your wound-!”  
“Don´t worry. It wont make it worse, but if you keep walking, your leg will.”  
He turned his head away again, looking forward.  
As he started walking again,you felt how different it was. Bucky was your personal street sign now.  
And he was way more comfortable than an actual sign, too.

Whenever  Bucky looked at you,his hair would brush your face making you try to brush it away. And you did, but you also hit Bucky in the face every time.  
At one point you moved your leg a bit to abrupt and felt yourself fall as the pain suddenly worsened ten fold.  
Bucky quickly grabbed your hand that slipped from his shoulder and his hand around your waist tightened a bit, so he kept you from falling.  
“Thank you,I don´t know what I did, but I will try to not do it again.”  
He grinned a bit at your words, but he also grew a bit worried as he heard how tired you sounded. You needed a break, soon.  
“How long until we reach the house?”  
You didn’t hear most of Buckys question, but after you filled in the spaces in your mind, you could say:  
“A few minutes…We should be there soon. See that crane over there? If we reach that, we are nearly there..”  
Bucky nodded as he saw the yellow crane over the rooftops.   
He looked at you as he felt you suddenly stop, and gasped when you fell to the side.  
With both arms holding you right now, Bucky could clearly see that you lost consciousness.

´ _Just hold on a few days more [y/n], I will get you home again. I promise._ ´


	10. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:One really fluffy & cheesy moment[the last one for a while so revel in it],Ponytail!Bucky and stuff happens at the end c: [oh,also unnecessary closeness of characters]
> 
> 3.986 Words [yes we are back to the normal length]
> 
> I hope you guys had enough fluff, because the first half of this is pretty calm but then..eh just read for yourself...

The first thing you felt was pain.  
_  
_

_A headache._  
  


You groaned in pain as you laid a hand over your face, hoping to shield the light from your sensitive eyes a bit.  
Yawning, you opened your eyes slowly. Behind your fingers you could see a white, dirty ceiling. As you slowly sat up, you felt dizzy and a bit nauseous.  
You rested on your weight on your elbows as you looked around carefully.  
It took you about 10 seconds before you realized where you were.  
You laid on an old couch with a blanket over you.  
Around you stood nearly no furniture, besides a small table and some boxes. Everything was full of dust and a few cobwebs.  
To your right were some stairs that led up, probably to the attic of the small house.  
Turning your neck a bit, you saw what once probably was a place for a small kitchen. You could see the pipes that went into the wall, rusted and broken.  
Two small cabinets still hung on the wall, while one laid on the ground, broken.  
A few cables were even laying on the ground. Above you was a simple light bulb that just hung from the ceiling. The wooden door a few meters from you was the frontdoor, and the other two doors would lead to the cellar and the bathroom.   
You could see the single dust particals flying through the air  as the sun shone through the window above you.  
Moving the blanket a bit, you realized it was a curtain.  
A bit confused, you looked around again.  
You were still half asleep and nothing made sense, until you saw someone step through one of the doors, a glass of water in their hands.  
“Bucky..?” You murmured as you rubbed your eyes a bit, “ How did you find-..?”  
“Oh, you are finally awake. I was worried, you know? Don´t just collapse on me like that.”

He sat down on a box next to the small sofa you were on and held out the glass to you, before speaking again.  
“I just followed your advice and walked to the crane. It took me some time to find the right house, but I saw your last name on the old mailbox outside, so I guessed I was right.”  
Sitting up carefully, you took the glass from his hands and gulped down the water. Only now you felt how dry your throat really was. You looked at Bucky, seeing that he was just looking at you.  
Lowering the glass, you held it in your hands before you said:  
“I am sorry..I don´t know what happened. I got dizzy and nauseous all of a sudden. I wanted to tell you, but my voice was gone. After that everything went black. I don´t know what happened there…”  
“Well, I am just glad you are ok again..How do you feel now?”  
“My head hurts and I am still a bit dizzy, but it is ok..”  
You looked at the empty glass in your hand, it had some flowers on it. Green,blue and white. You remembered that your aunt used to love these glasses…  
“I found a working sink in the cellar as I was looking around the house, while you slept. The water was clean after it was running for a bit. I can get you more, if you want.”  
Looking up from the small glass, you just shook your head a bit.  
“Did you drink something as well? You need to drink too, you know?”  
Bucky nodded at you,“ Sorry for the curtain. I could not find a blanket, so I improvised.”  
You smiled a bit at his words.  
“Dont worry, it is fine. Quite comfy actually.”

Seeing the corners of his lips go up for a moment made you smile even more. You looked to the window again, asking:“ How long was I out?”  
“A day.”  
“A d-!? **A whole day**?! You should have woken me up! What if someone followed us?! We can’t stay here for so long-”  
“Hey, Hey. [y/n]. Calm down, ok? No one followed us here. And you said yourself that we could lay low here for a day or two.”  
“True…But still…”  
Oh you felt horrible.  
What if something would´ve happened, just because you were sleeping for so long?  
“I couldn´t think of any place much safer than this, so let us just stay here for a while, ok? Like you said: We need and deserve a break once in a while.”  
“I said _you_ deserve a break.”  
“But you do too.”  
Buckys tone was genuine and serious, and it made you look at him. You frowned a bit before turning a way with a sigh.  
“But what have I done besides being a burden to you? Huh? You would have been out of that town so much earlier, you wouldn’t have needed to jump off a bridge, you never would have gone to that hospital and-”  
“And I would have died a few hours ago.”  
  


You had shut up immediately.  
With a small gasp you looked up and stared at Bucky, who was looking at you with a soft expression.  
“You..You _what._.?”  
“At the car. I would not have seen the bag, or the bomb for that matter. I was so fixed on that person, I did not even think about checking the car first. Without you, I would have died right there.”  
“Without me-You would not even be in this town, Bucky!” You said, your voice a bit louder now.“ I dragged us right into this town! You can’t tell me that you would have gone on that _exact_ train if I didn’t suggest it !”  
“[y/n]."Bucky began again, his voice still calm, while you could rip out your hair right now.

” Without you I wouldn’t even know what I, or we, are up against now.  
That nurse,Kat, the one I talked about earlier. She told me about everything. Without you I would´ve never met her, and so I would never had a chance to estimate what is happening.    
Also, who knows how many traps we avoided just because we walked through your weird short-cut? A few days ago, I hoped I would not regret my decision to help you.  
And believe me when I say, I don’t regret it one bit.“

Your mouth was agape and your eyes wide.Feeling your eyes itch, you blinked a few times.  
With a gulp, you slowly asked:  
"You don´t…You don´t regret dragging me along..? After all what happened?”  
“No.”  
You smiled a bit and let out a single sigh, muttering a small :  
“Thank you.”  
For a few seconds you just looked at each other., before you said:  
“Well, what did you find while sneaking around the house?”  
“…Not much.”  
You groaned at his words and stood up.  
“Well, if you don´t talk, I will look myself.”  
The glass you still had in your hand ended up on a box that stood on the ground.  
Bucky followed you, wondering what you wanted to see.  
With a few light groans and a curse you made it up the stairs. Bucky was directly behind you, and now you both stood in front of a dark brown wooden door.  
“Have you been in here?”  
“Yes. But I didn´t find anything interesting or useful..”  
You pursed your lips at Buckys answer and opened the door slowly.  
Inside was the messy attic.  
Reaching around the corner, you found the light switch. You tried to turn the light on, but nothing happened.  
The only source of light were the two windows to your right. The sun shone through the thin fabric that was thrown over the windows.  
You walked over to the windows and with one pull the fabric laid on the ground and the sun illuminated the whole room.

Both you and Bucky coughed as the dust flew around you.  
He looked around a bit, seeing all the boxes and shelfs.  Walking over to a shelf, he looked through the old books.  
You had your eyes on something else entirely.  
On the other side of the room, next to an old mirror, you saw that there was standing something, hidden under a big piece of fabric.  
Your eyes widened as you remember what this could be.  
As you walked over to the mysterious object, you were careful to not step on anything that was laying on the ground.  
You stepped around the boxes and a few old chairs, while Bucky was looking through an old book. Not as old as him, but still old.  
With a smile you grabbed the white fabric and pulled it off.  
Coughing, you turned away a bit.  
After a few seconds you turned to look at the thing you found.  
The old, nearly broken piano stood in front of you.  
_´I thought she had taken it with her as she moved away?´_  
You were sure that your aunt had taken this with her after her husband died, but seemingly, she didn’t.

“Hey, what did you find?” You heard Bucky ask as he walked over to you.  
“Something I thought was gone.”  
He was next to you now and looked at the instrument that stood in front of you.  
With a small smile on your face, and a million memories playing in your head you sat down on the small box that stood infront of it.  
Your cold fingers brushed over the keys and you laughed quietly.  
“I remember when we brought this up here. It was so hard to get this thing up the stairs with only 2 people and a little kid running around also… My uncle loved to play old songs on this for me and my aunt..”  
“Can you play?”  
Buckys voice caught you of guard, as you noticed how close he was.  
You turned your head to the side, seeing him lean over your shoulder a bit.  
“Uhm..A bit. Nothing impressive like many people, but I think I can still play one song.”  
“Show me.” He said “ We have a bit of time, don´t we ?”  
With a small sigh, you looked back at the piano in front of you.  
Carefully you played a few notes, but some were still wrong. You tried again and again until you got it right after all those years.  
Bucky kept looking at your hands with growing interest, seeing how they dances over the black and white keys.  
His eyes shifted to your concentrated face, and he noticed that you where biting your lip while playing the song.  
The melody brought back many memories,

You had to be careful that you didn´t get emotional. It was your uncles favourite song, and he showed you how to play some parts of it.

He probably showed you how to play the whole song, but you couldn’t remember everything. You put in some things that you made up on the spot, but Bucky did not seem to notice.

After a while you started playing with both hands again. It took a bit until you got the feeling for it again, but soon everything sounded amazing.  
A bit dust flew up whenever you pressed down a key. It was also hard to concentrate with Buckys breath on your neck and a bit of his hair brushing against your cheek.  
The song was finished after a few minutes and you just leaned back a bit, to stretch your muscles.  
What you didn’t remember was that someone was standing behind you.  
Your head leaned against Buckys chest for short moment, before you sat back up again.  
“Ah! Sorry, I forgot you were standing there !”  
You turned to look at him, but he was only looking at you without saying a word.  
He was just looking at your face, as if he was searching for something specific.  
After a few seconds you started staring at his eyes again.  
Not long after that, you blinked twice and snapped out of your trance like state.  
“Come on, grab a box and sit down! I will show you how to play a bit!” You said grinning while sliding your box a bit to the left.  
Bucky immediately nodded and accepted your offer.  
He reached to the side and shoved a box next to you.

As he sat down, you noticed how close the two of you were.  
Your right arm brushed against his left one as you moved your hands from your lap to the keys again.  
Bucky laid his right hand on the edge of the piano and his left one was just laying on his lap.  
“You are right-handed,right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok, just like this.”  
You stated and played the first 5 notes, and then looked at Bucky.  
He looked at you for a second before he started to play, and to your surprise he did it right.  
This went on for a few minutes, until you noticed something.  
“Bucky, wait. Move your hand a bit smoother.”  
You grabbed his right hand while he just kept on looking at you, completely bewildered by what you were doing.  
Laying your hand over his, you started playing again.  
Your uncle always teached you like this, it was the easiest way in your opinion. And it made the whole thing a bit more personal, was always the argument your uncle liked to use.  
Without talking again, you played the whole song one more time.

“I think I know that song…”  
You looked at Bucky, with raised eyebrows and asked:  
“Really? Never thought this would be your type of music…”  
“I don´t know” He shrugged “ I think I heard it somewhere before, I know that melody.”  
You wondered how he knew such an old song, but just brushed it off after a few seconds.  
_´Probably Youtube.´_

After your little music lesson, you started to look through the boxes and found some pretty interesting stuff.  
The both of you were mainly looking for old clothes, so you could finally change.  
You found a box full with old stuff, nearly an hour after you started searching.Outside of the window, you could see that the sun was already setting.  
“Bucky, look! I found something!”  
He looked up from the box he was currently opening and walked over to you.  
The box you had found was full of clothes that belonged to your uncle.  
Most were simple things, nothing special.  
“Good, let´s change.”

The both of you grabbed a few clothes and turned your backs to each other.  
You had grabbed a plaid shirt in black and grey. It was way too big for you, but you should have known that, given your uncles figure over the last years…You must have gotten one of his newer shirts.  
Buttoning the shirt up, you hummed the song from earlier quietly.  
The Jeans you grabbed were a surprisingly good fit,so they must´ve been a bit older.  
You kneeled down and pulled on your shoes again. As you stood up, you saw a jacket hanging over a chair to your left. You grabbed it and recognized it as your uncles black denim jacket.  
With a nostalgic feeling, you pulled it on, feeling immediately how big the jacket was.  
Turning around you saw that Bucky was just pulling a shirt over his head.  
For a short moment, you could see the bandage before they disappeared underneath the dark blue T-shirt.  
Bucky turned to you, and you could see that he also got one of the older shirts, because if it would have been a new one it would have been baggy, like yours.  
The black jeans he had were replaced with dark grey ones.

“I need a jacket.”  
“Why-Oh,yea…Metal Arm.”  
Bucky looked around and you decided to look through the box again.  
You found an old grey hoodie and also something else you wanted to give him,so you turned to Bucky again.  
But to your surprise, he had already a Jacket. He was looking down at the brown leather jacket he had on.  
“Bucky?”  
“Huh?”  
“That Jacket is so old, it belonged to my grandpa once!” You smiled “ Why don’t you take this one?”  
He looked at you for a bit before shaking his head.  
“No it is ok, I like this one..”

“Ok,then at least take this,please?”  
Bucky looked at your out-stretched hand and saw..  
“A hair tie?”  
“Yes. I see how you always struggle to keep your hair out of your face. So just put it in a small ponytail.”

With a sigh he grabbed the dark green hair tie, and after a small bit of struggle, he had his hair in a small ponytail.  
A few bangs were still hanging in his face, but all together it was way better now. You grinned:  
“See? It looks good, too.”

You started to walk towards the window, wanting to open it, as you saw something  
Someone was walking outside, away from the door,fast.  
It was nearly jogging. You could not see the persons face, but you could feel your heart drop.  
Without a word to Bucky, you just walked to the door of the attic and down the stairs again.  
“[y/n]?!”  
You ignored Buckys voice and opened the front door.  
Nobody was in sight, and you could only hear the sound of the water and a few birds.  
The only thing you saw was something laying on the ground in front of you.  
A phone.  
**Your phone.**

_´What the hell?´_

You looked around for a bit and heard Buckys footsteps as he rushed down the stairs.  
Without a second thought you grabbed the phone and hid it in your pocket.  
“[y/n]? Are ok !? What is it?”  
You turned to him with a small smile, and shrugged.  
“I don´t know… I guess I am just getting paranoid now..I saw someone walking down the road and panicked a bit..”  
Bucky looked at you and you feared he would call your bluff, but he just sighed.  
“Dont do that again, You scared me..”  
“I wont.”  
He nodded before turning away and walking to the sofa, sitting down.  
With one last look you closed the door and walked over to Bucky.  
Before you could sit down, and nag him about his sad piano skills, a window behind you shattered.  
Both you and Bucky looked to the now shattered window, only to see fire.  
Shocked, you turned to Bucky again, who was now standing.

“They found us.”  
“W-Was that a-?!”  
“Yes, a mo-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, another bottle was thrown through a window. This time it was the window directly next to you.  
With a gasp, you both ducked.  
The bottle landed and shattered directly next to you.  
You both rolled out of the way, but you still were a bit too slow as you felt the fire on your clothed arm.  
With wide eyes you stared at the small flame on your right arm.  
It took you a second to progress that you were burning, and you stood up.  
As fast as you could you pulled off your jacket,throwing it on the ground. You looked at the curtains on the walls in horror as you saw the flames climp up the fabric and to the ceiling.  
Bucky was next to you a second later,asking you:

“Are you alright?!”  
“Yes! I think…”  
You trailed of at the end of your sentence, but Bucky didn´t seem to care right now.  
“We need to get away!”  
“We can’t just walk out of the front door!?”  
“I know!” He said, as the two of you started to walk towards the stairs.  
´Wait.´  
“What do you want upstairs?!”  
“Just come!”  
Without any more complaining you ran after him, ignoring the pain in your leg.  
As you were in front of the door upstairs again, you heard another window shatter.  
You winced as you heard the glass shatter.

Walking into the attic, you closed the door behind you.  
Bucky was already walking to one of the windows.  
With a punch of his left hand, the window shattered and he looked outside.  
He turned back to you and waved you over to him.  
“Can you make that jump?”  
You looked outside and realized what he meant.  
Outside of the window was the roof, you would have to walk over it for a bit and then jump to the small neighbor house.

“I..I think?”  
“Good.” Bucky said while looking around. “Go.I will come after you-”  
Just as he finished his sentence, you heard someone come up the stairs.  
“Hurry!”  
With that, Bucky turned around and ran to the door again. He looked around before he pulled a shelf in front of the door, and then stacked some boxes in front of the shelf.  
Meanwhile, you were climbing out of the window,careful not to cut your hands on the broken glass.  
You carefully stepped onto the roof tiles while holding onto the window frame.  
The first  steps you made were slow, but got faster as you heard someone shout and talk inside the house.  
A few seconds later you saw Bucky a the window.You stopped and watched him while he grabbed something of the ground.  
´Was that..A crowbar ?! Is he planning to fight-?!´

“Bucky!”  
He turned to the window as he heard your voice:  
“[y/n]! Go!”  
“ **No, not without you**!”

Buckys breath hitched at your words, and he just stared at you.  
“Bucky!” You called again “Come on! We have to go!”  
He continued to look at you, but after a few moments he climbed through the window and walked over to you.  
“You are so stubborn.” He said to you as he walked next to you and held the crowbar out to you"Hold this.“  
You ignored his comment, grabbed the crowbar and continued to walk over the roof.  
Reaching the edge. the both of you felt your heart skip a beat.  
Directly under you stood a person, gun in hand.  
Before you could react, Bucky had grabbed you around your stomach and jumped to the side.  
As you landed on the grass, Bucky let you go and your feet touched the ground again.  
Bucky just checked if you were ok, and then ran off.  
You were just standing there for a moment, wondering how he made that jump without breaking his legs.

´ _thiS GUY._ ´

Bucky ran around the corner of the house, and saw the single person who just aimed the gun at the both of you.  
The man noticed Bucky as soon as he walked around the corner, and he pulled the trigger multiple times.  
Bucky held up his left hand and deflected the bullets with ease.  
The man stared at him  as he got closer. Bucky kicked the man in the gut, making him fall backwards. As the bounty hunter was falling,Bucky grabbed the gun from his hand.  
He threw the gun behind him and then, he grabbed the man and threw him against the house wall, knocking him out instantly.  
Bucky heard a short yelp behind him and turned around.  
Standing there over a now unconscious body, with crowbar in hand, was you.  
Your breathing was a bit heavy and you just nodded at him.  
"Saved your ass again.”  
Bucky raised an eyebrow and looked at the man who was laying in front of you.  
You were right, you saved him again.  
In the mans hand was a gun, which probably was pointed at Bucky before you hit him over the head with the crowbar.  
“Thanks,” Bucky began" But we need to go now, are you ready ?“  
With a frown you looked behind you, seeing the flames inside the house.  
You looked back at Bucky and nodded. As you walked over to him, he waited for you.  
And then the two of you were walking along the docs, not knowing what you were going to do now.

_**And you both also did not know, that for one person, everything was going as planned.** _


	11. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:EMOTIONS.[i tried ok] Bucky and reader are thinking of two entirely different things.A short second of handholding~
> 
> Words:816 [*hides in corner*]
> 
> This is so short because it is my birthday and I have a fuck ton of stuff to do today, sorry~! Tomorrows chapter will be longer again!

While you walked, you felt the weight of the phone in your jeans pocket.  
You were wondering why the hell it was suddenly there,just-…  
It clicked.  
That person you saw from the window. It must have been them.  
But why?  
You still had not decided if you should tell Bucky, but you were more and more tending towards no.  
The thing with the phone was the most suspicious thing that had happened in the last days, but you were too curious to just let it laying there.  
With a sigh you tried to ignore the fact that you maybe put you both in more danger than necessary.  
On the horizon you could see the last rays of sunshine and the sky was a unique mix of purple and pink. The colors were mirrored on the water next to you.  


In the area you were walking at that point were no street lights, or any lights in general. You were walking behind the small gardens of various houses now, so sometimes you heard a dog bark or people chat.  
The two of you had not been walking for long, as you realized something.  
You had glanced over to Bucky as you noticed.  
“The bag…”  
He looked at you before quietly groaning in frustration:  
“Shit…”  
“We could use the flashlight now..”  
“Yes, you´re right..I left it next to the couch…”  
“Don´t worry, maybe we can find something useful here? A few streets away are some warehouses. Some of them aren´t used anymore, so maybe there are some doors unlocked..”  
“Ok, do you know the way?”  
“I think so…”  
“Well, let´s try.”  
“Ok.”  
You still weren´t used to Bucky in a ponytail, but you had to admit that you liked it.

While you were daydreaming about maybe even braiding his hair at some peaceful afternoon, you realized something.  
And that something wiped the small grin directly of your face.

He had told you that once you were ´of their radar´, you would part ways again. Was that still the case? You knew that you can´t get of their radars now, Bucky told you that also… But once you had gotten the head of all this mess, you could go you own ways.  
You had no idea what Bucky would do, why were they even after him ? You still wanted answers!

Bucky told you that he would maybe tell you at some point, so you stayed patient and waited.  
But what if you got back home safe again, and he could not just go to a place he would call home ? What if this was even more than just the whole bounty thing you were dragged into. You had a feeling that this was a part of a much bigger mess.  
With a sigh, you thought about what you would do when you get back home…  
Go back home, relax a bit. Take that long warm bath you already dreamt about the evening you met him.  
But right now you weren´t sure if you even wanted that anymore.  
You would trade all your future hot bubble baths for this idiot.  
_Hell_ , you would probably give away _much more_ for him….  
And you knew that was a bad sign.

With a short intake of breath, you were back in reality.  
“Hey…Are you alright?”  
Buckys voice was soft, and short after that you felt a hand squeeze your own.  
You looked at your left hand for a moment, to see that he held it in his right hand now.  
Looking back up, and noticed how your vision blurred for a moment before you blinked twice. After that,you just said:  
“Yes, why?”  
“You ..You looked…” Bucky bit his tongue to refrain from saying _´sad´_. He saw your eyes, even if you thought he did not. He decided to let it be and instead added:

“ Is the pain bad? Does your wound hurt?”  
“ A bit.. But I will manage.”  


You two had stopped walking now and were just standing on the fine rubble path.  
Bucky stood in front of you and let go of your hand.  
As he did not said anything you explained quietly:  
“I just thought of something, it´s nothing important…”  
With a small sigh, slow and kinda hesistant moves, Bucky laid his right hand on your upper arm. He just held you for a moment, giving you a stable grip on reality again.  
You tensed up for a moment, surprised and confused.  
As you finally relaxed, he gave you a soft smile, which you returned, thankful for the small but kind gesture  
“I am sorry for dragging you into this…” He began, his voice silent as if he could scare you away. “But this will be over soon, I promise.”  
_  
_

_**´That´s what I am afraid of.´** _


	12. Raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Look, a new chapter~…  
> I AM SORRY OK.   
> This part isn´t even really good and doesnt make up for my lack of updates, but I am really trying so you guys don´t have to wait that long.   
> This chapter is just something soft before we get back to the real problems at hand~  
>  I also wanted to say that this story is not dead! And I wont just stop, the updates may not be daily anymore, but I wont stop.   
> Thank all of you for reading and sticking with me <3

Now the two of you have been walking for nearly 20 minutes and the warehouses did not seem to get any closer. Your wound started to hurt again so your limping got more and more obvious.  
Every now and then you would tense because you saw someone walk in your general direction for a few meters, but most of these people where just walking to their Gardens.  
You could also hear sirens coming from a few streets away, so someone probably noticed the fire.  
The sky above you was completely black now and even the last rays of sunlight had disappeared.  
The only good thing about this eerie darkness was the fact that Bucky couldn’t see you limping and how you sometimes grimaced when you moved your leg too abruptly.  
You were seriously thinking about just falling on your butt, and take a short break… 

But you needed to get away from here as fast as possible.   
You both were on the run, there was no time for breaks.   
In the distance you could still hear faint thunder, the deep sound echoing all around you.  
You did not know for how long you have been walking now, but your legs got heavier and heavier with every step.  
You groaned with annoyance as you saw a large fence that you would either have to climb over, or walk around.   
Walking around it seemed like the more comfortable thing to do for yo-   
“We should climb over it.” Bucky began as he stopped next to you.“If we are careful and think this through a bit, we should be on the other side fast”

You just gaped at him while he took of his left glove, thinking about how you would get over the fence without cutting your hands open.   
The metal fence didn’t have any spikes but the edges were sharp and you did not want to test your luck. With a long sigh, Bucky put his left glove inside his pocket.  
Why would he cut his glove if he did not have to? He was still going to need that one later.   
“Can you get over it?”

“ I can try..” Your answer was unsure and a bit shaky.

_´If we keep these little stunts up, I will lose my leg by the end of tomorrow.’_

Bucky rolled his shoulders slowly and then ran up to the fence with a few steps.   
You could clearly hear his metal hand collide with the fence as he grabbed the top of it. With a small groan, he pulled himself up and jumped over the top.  
As soon as Bucky was on the other side, he turned to you with a nod. “Ready?” “Yes, just don’t expect me to parkour it like you did…” Bucky grinned at your words and shook his head a bit.  
“Why are the streets so empty? It is not even that late..?” You asked  
Bucky shrugged at you, his lips in a child like pout.   
You kept looking at his expression for a bit and could not hide your small smile.   
“What are you smiling about now?”   
“You  look so lost sometimes, you know that?”  
“Be nice to me, [y/n]. I still have to help you over the fence, remember that I could just walk away.”   
“You wouldn’t, you are too nice in your soul.”   
“Wanna find out?”   
You smile again as you grabbed the fence.  
As you pulled yourself up, you could feel the wire cut into your skin slightly. With a weird mix of a wince and a gasp, you let go and dropped back onto the gravel beneath you.  
You looked at your left hand and you saw a small red line stretching across your Palm.   
“Everything ok?”  
Looking up, you nodded while moving your hand a bit.  
“Just a small cut, it doesn’t even bleed. I am fine.”   
“No, wait!” You stopped the movement of your hands a few centimeter from the fence and looked at Bucky.  
“Why?”  
“Here,” He began while reaching into his pocket, grabbing the glove he took of earlier and then taking off the other one also.“ Take my gloves for a moment, they should help at least a bit…”  
Carefully, you reached through the fence and grabbed the gloves from him.   
The gloves were a bit too big for your hands, but you did not mind.  
With a deep breath you grabbed the fence and pulled yourself up again, but this time you could actually hold onto it without hurting yourself. With a bit of struggle because of your wound, you made it to the top.  
You stopped your movements for a moment, hoping the pain in your leg would subside a bit if you waited.   
Bucky had already moved a bit closer and waited for you.With a gulp, you dropped down on the other side.  
Buckys hand held onto your arm, taking some weight of your left leg.

As a result of your feet hitting the ground, you could not hold back a small yelp. You were glad that you didn´t fall.  
Before Bucky could ask you anything, you just held out the gloves to him, making him shut his mouth.  
“Thanks, that actually helped.”  
“Eh-…You´re welcome..?”  
You grinned a bit as you brushed non-existent dirt from your jeans. As you looked around, you felt the wind in your face while you heard the water move in front of you.  
“Show me your hand.”  
Turning back to him, you saw that Bucky had his right hand stretched out into your direction.  
You glanced down at your hand and started to move your fingers a bit,  but that only caused you to flinch slightly.  
Carefully, as if he could break your hand, Bucky grabbed your wrist and turned your hand around.  
Across your palm was a cut, nothing more than a thin red line. But that red line started bleeding.  
You furrowed your brows, wondering why it suddenly started bleeding. A minute ago you were sure that the cut wasn´t even a real cut, more of a scratch.  
“You´re bleeding….”  
  


His voice trailed off a bit and you looked up at him. A few strands of brown hair hung  in front of his face, while the most of it was still held back in the ponytail.  
As he moved his blue eyes back up to meet yours, you shrugged a bit.  
“I did not notice that..”  
“You never do.”  
Oh, you could nearly hear the grin.

Buckys hand was still around your wrist as you asked:  
“What now? It is just a cut.”  
“You´re right, but what if it gets infected?  
"Bucky that is barely a paper cu-”  
“I am serious. It could get infected.”  
“Bucky _please_ -”  
“No,that could be dangerous.”

Suddenly, you realized what he was doing.   
The things he said, that were your exact words from two days ago..or was it three days ago? You tried to remember but you only got a headache.  
Nevertheless, he was fucking with you.

You dropped your shoulders and groaned, making the corner of his lips go upwards a bit.  
“You got me.”  
“See? It is annoying. So now let´s hurry and get away from here..”  
You nodded at him as you slowly slid your hand out of his grip.  
The both of you turned around and started walking again, the way seemingly endless.

You wanted to go home, lie in your comfy bed and sleep for a week straight. You were tired and hurt. Bucky probably too… If you could only find a place to stay for a while.

Never in your life, you would have thought you would be happy to see a real street.  
But oh, how you loved it now.  
The uneven gravel under your feet turned into hard concrete, creating a weird feeling for you as you walked.  
Around you weren´t many people, the streets were nearly empty.  
“Where is everyone..?”  
Bucky turned his head to you as he heard your voice. With a small hum, he answered:  
“I think there is a football game tonight? I don´t remember..”  
“You´re probably right. But, how do you know that?”  
“I heard people talking about it as you were out cold. So I just guessed.”  
“Not a really hard guess than.”  
Bucky didn´t repond to you, but he nodded slightly.  
Everytime you would walk past a café or restaurant, it took everything inside your hungry and poor soul not to beg like some little kid.  
God you were hungry.  
And a few seconds after that thought full of self-pity crossed your mind, your stomach decided to make a clear point.  
As your eyes went wide, you turned to Bucky, wanting to apologize for the weird noise coming from you.  
You had just opened your mouth as you stopped yourself again.  
´ _Wait._ ´ You thought, slightly amused and shocked at the same time

´ _That was not me._ ´

Again you looked at Bucky, seeing him stare at the ground with wide eyes as he continued walking.  
Out of instinct, the protective part of your soul took control in that moment:  
“Bucky, you need to eat something.”   
You immediately realized how stupid that sounded, and added:  
“At the next possible spot, I will get you something to eat.”

As you waited for a response, he just kept looking at the ground, walking straight ahead.  
You grew a bit worried as he stayed quiet for a while, so you asked again, a bit softer this time:  
“Bucky..?”  
He just shook his head a bit.  
“I haven´t been this hungry in a long time. It is…Strange.”  
There was that voice again, that tone of voice that made you want to grab him and protect him from everything.  
  


With a sigh you started to look around, hoping to find a rare and open shop or cafe that wasn´t full of people right now.  
You found a small kiosk at the side of the road, but you were sure you wouldn´t be able to get anything from there.  
Pursing your lips a bit, you looked forward again.  
A few people stood outside of a house a few meters in front of you. With a small knot in your throat, you tried your best to look natural.  
Buckys gaze still seemed glued to the ground as you passed the 4 chatting and laughing people. Your left elbow brushed against one of their bags as you moved a bit to the side to avoid making Bucky walk on the street.  
Your breath got caught in your throat as the person moved and you turned your head to the side, just staring at nothing.  
Oh how you hoped that they don´t know who you are.  
You were sure that not many people were after you, not random by passers at least…?  
Only as the two of you walked around a corner, you let out the breath you were holding.

Minutes passed and Bucky was still looking around without saying a word. You knew from the beginning that he would only talk if he really wanted to, but this was getting frustrating.  
On the ground were a few puddles that mirrored the streetlights, making everything look calm for once. Every now and then you walked past open windows and you could hear people talk or laugh, sometimes it was just music that came from the open windows.  
Everything seemed so surreal right now, like this was just a very realistic dream you had after falling asleep on the couch again. People were living their own lives just a few meters away from the two of you, while you tried not to get killed by a bullet at any moment.  
You never had time to think about your situation for long, but now that you were just aimlessly strolling through the streets, your mind started to wander.  
As Bucky looked at you, he noticed that you were just staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused.   
Your mouth was slightly agape as your mind went from one heart breaking scenario to the next.  
He furrowed his brows before he decided to let you be.

You felt your stomach turn a bit as the hunger got worse. Like a little child, you moved your hand to your stomach and patted it twice, sighing.  
In that moment, your left elbow brushed against a bush and you furrowed your brows as you felt it scratch your arm.  
You looked up and slowed your pace a bit.  
After a few seconds you started to grin.

Bucky stopped a few meters in front of you as he noticed you had stopped walking all of a sudden.  
“[y/n] what are you-”  
He stopped himself as he saw you leaning over the waist-high brick wall, stretching to reach a certain thing.  
“What are you doing?”  
Bucky heard a twig snap as he turned to you completely. You let out a small groan as you leaned even more forward. A few seconds later you muttered something under your breath, making Bucky raise an eyebrow.  
You straightened your posture and looked at him again.  
A small smile was on your face and in your hand laid 3 red raspberries.  
“Here, take them.” You said while grabbing Buckys hand and laying the small fruits inside of his palm. He glanced at his hand for a moment before looking back at you.  
“Raspbe-”  
“It is a start.” You sighed. “ We can look for something a bit more decent later on, but it is at least something.”  
Without further talking, you turned back around again and looked for more.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see how Bucky popped a single raspberry into his mouth before walking over to you.  
“Ok, you idea isn´t bad.”  
You grinned at his words while you were still looking for edible ones.  
If you were honest with yourself, you felt ridiculous right now. The last time you did this was when you were a kid and sneaked from the school grounds with some friends.  
´But hey´ You thought.´-It could always be worse.´  
You flinched as you felt something scratch along your small cut on your palm.  
“Wait.”  
With a small hum, you turned to Bucky, seeing him pick some raspberries that were out of your reach.  
Slowly and as careful as you could, you moved your hands away from the bush and laid them on the smal stone wall.  
You just watched Bucky as he stretched is upper body a bit. Your mind wandered to his wound again, making you wonder if the pain was as bad as yours?  
With a sigh, he turned to you, holding out his hand.   
In said hand were a bunch of  raspberries.  
You grinned at him,saying:  
“Ok, let´s go.”

You both walked down the street again and Bucky kept on holding his hand out to you as you both shared your small bit of food.  
Some were still pretty sour, but you couldn´t really get picky now.  
You got taken back into reality as Bucky said:  
“I think someone found us.”  
His voice was silent and you were surprised that you even understood what he said. Immediately your stomach dropped and you tried to look calm as you asked:  
“Are you sure? I mean, there are probably many people in this city-”  
“The have been following us for some time now, they even wait whenever we stop.”  
“Well fuck.” You began. “What do we do now?”  
You both walked around a house, now walking down a smaller street. As you had the chance, you glanced at the small group of people behind you.  
“Not confront them, that is for sure. I looked back a few minutes ago and I could see 4 people-”  
“But they are on their phones.” You interrupted Bucky “ There are probably more.”  
“Yes. We can´t risk anything.”  
“Do you think they are the same people from earlier? Maybe they followed us.”  
“They could be, but I haven´t gotten a good look at their faces… I can´t tell.”  
A short moment after Bucky finished his sentence, you heard the group walk around the corner.  
You rolled your shoulder a bit thinking about what you could do now. You both could never cath a break…  
“We should run, don’t we ?”  
Bucky looked at you and then glanced at your leg, asking you a question without words.  
“Yes…I can run, don´t worry.”  
“I don´t want to carry you again.”  
“Oh, shut u-”

“Excuse me?”  
´ _Oh no._ ´  
Out of the corner of you eyes, you could see a man walk up to you. He seemed like a normal guy that you would see on the street, but you both knew he wasn´t.  
  


This was the point were you grabbed Buckys arm and started running down the street.

Let´s just say, it was not your wisest moment.


	13. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dreams??? I think that´s it? 
> 
> 3.981 Words [bruh I am back]
> 
> *wave* yes hello it is I, your fav fanfic writer who was gone for an eternity~ Long story short, we found out my father has cancer. I was pretty busy and writing was hard in the beginning. But now it distracts me, sO I AM BACK.

As soon as you both started to run, you heard footsteps rush after you.  
Bucky and you sprinted- well you sprinted- down the street.

You weren´t sure if these people had guns with them, and that made you really uneasy.  
You ran around a corner again, and in one motion Bucky pushed over a garbage can, throwing pretty much everything that was inside it onto the pavement behind you.  
As you heard a silent curse and a pair of feet trying to come to a stop, you knew that at least one of them had walked right into it.  
Bucky was clearly getting in front of you, while you started to get slower and slower, thanks to your wound.  
Muttering some curses under your breath, you tried your best to ignore the pain.  
Bucky stopped in his tracks as 2 men ran into his direction. He looked over his shoulder, seeing you stop too.  
2 stood in front of you and 4 behind you, all of them just looking at the two of you.  
Your eyes were moving from one person to the next as you felt yourself grow nervous.  
As soon as a person to your right took one step closer to you, both you and Bucky turned to look at him.  
Exactly as both of you turned your heads, you felt a pair of arms grab you. You staggered back a few steps as someone dragged you along with them.  
Bucky turned to look at you and his eyes widened, only to narrow again.  
You tried to get away, but you only felt the hands tighten around your weak and tired body. Bucky immediately stepped forward, ready to punch everyone who touched you in the jaw, but he was stopped by bright light.  
Letting out a small yelp, you closed your eyes while Bucky lifted his arm in front of his eyes, both of you trying to shield your eyes from the blinding light.  You heard a ringing in your ears as you felt how you got dragged further away.  
As Bucky could open his eyes again, he saw you a few meters away from him. You also slowly opened your eyes as you kept on struggling against the arms that held you back. But your body was weak, you were tired and injured.

Before you could react you felt a pain in your neck. A stinging which disappeared as soon as it came.  
You realized what that was as it already was too late. Your eyes widened one last time in realization before your eyelids slowly dropped.  
The last thing you saw was a pair of wide worried blue eyes staring back at you.  
And the last thought on your mind was a simple name, then everything went black and your body dropped.

You woke up with a gasp and felt the air rush into your lung while your eyes snapped open.  
The first thing you saw was fog. It wasn´t much, but you felt it more than you saw it. The thin mist that covered the street.  
Street?  
´ _Where am I...?_ ´  
Your body was lying on the sidewalk of a familiar street. Your head was facing to the left so you were staring down the empty street.  
It was raining. That was the next thing you noticed.  
You saw the water in the puddles ripple as the small drops of water fell down. With furrowed brows you slowly sat up. Your whole body was heavy and you leaned against a house wall to your right.  
The street you were standing on was one you had walked along earlier, but you don't remember where exactly it was.  
As soon as your mind cleared a bit you realized something.  
Something was off.  
Something was missing.  
_Someone_ was missing.

"No..." You said to yourself, your voice hoarse "Please no."  
You straightened your posture and turned around.  You couldn´t see anyone. Not a stranger, not a threat, not Bucky.  
You were alone.  
Before you could open your mouth to yell and call out that familiar name, you heard a voice behind you.  
"[y/n]?"  
The voice had a weird undertone, but you immediately recognized it. A wave of relief washed over your whole body as you let out a sigh.

You turned around to be greeted with Bucky who looked at you with a calm face. He stood a few meters away from you, just looking at you.  
As he started walking towards you, you also turned your whole body around and took a few steps from the wall.  
Bucky now stood in front of you while you had a small smile on your lips.  
"Where..Where were you? What happened? I-I don´t remember-"  
"It is ok now." He said, his voice oddly quiet "Dont worry."  
You nearly flinched as you felt the fingertips of his right hand on your cheek.  
"I didn´t say I was worried." You responded to him, using the exact words he used not too long ago.  
He grinned a bit, obviously remembering that moment.  
You could feel the hands on your neck stand on edge as his hand traveled from your cheek to the side of your neck until his hand rested on your shoulder while his thumb gently stroked your jaw.  
"All this will be over soon, I promise..."  
His voice trailed of at the end, but you just let out a sigh.  
The next thing you felt was how his grip tightened around your throat, making your let out a -literally, strangled gasp.  
Your hands immediately flew to the hand around your throat, trying to free yourself, but all you could do was claw at his hand like a cat without claws.  
All you could do was stare at the person in front of you, who just stared back with cold, empty eyes.  
Your eyes glanced over to his left hand, seeing it hanging by his side, clenched into a fist. As you felt the oxygen cut of your eyes snapped back to his and all you could do as stare at him im in utter disbelief and fear.

Fear.  
You never thought you would need to fear him.  
Why?  
Was this his plan from the beginning?  
Just use you and then get rid of you once he doesn´t need you anymore?

Well, it was actually kinda nice while it lasted.  
At least that was what you told yourself before you slowly closed your eyes.

You opened your eyes aprubtlyand looked around in panic and confusion.  
The beat of your heart and the blood rushing in your ears were the only things you could hear at that point.  
Slowly but surely you realized what was going on. In front of you was a brick wall, and you were also leaned against one while you sat on the floor with your legs in front of you.  
Your hands laid by your sides as you slowly moved your fingers, feeling that your fingertips where a bit numb.  
There also was no rain, no fog just the silent sound of a train somewhere in the distance.  
"A...A dream?" You whispered to yourself, still a bit unsure and wary.  
Your head was still hanging low as you tried to remember what happened, but something else got your attention immediately.  
Slowly you moved your hand towards you face, careful not to use the slightly numb fingertips and  you could without a doubt, feel wetness on the knuckles of your fingers.

´ _Tears..._ ´You thought, trying to make sense of what was happening.´ _I...cried..._ ´  
You immediately looked around and all you could see was a dim-lit alley. Boxes and papers where scattered along it and you could see graffiti on the wall in front of you.  
Again, someone was missing.  
Slowly and careful, you tried to stand up. You used the wall behind you to help you a bit.  
As soon as you stood on your legs, you heard a noise that made you jump. At first you could not place where it was coming from and what it was, but soon it clicked.  
It was coming from your pocket.  
And it was your phone.

You kept on staring at the wall in front of you for a few seconds and then slowly reached inside your jeans pocket.  
The familiar feeling of the phone in your hand was weird, because at the moment nothing seemed familiar.  
It seemed out of place.  
You raised your phone to your face, looking at it.  
The caller ID made your stomach turn. It wasnt anything unormal or something specific, it just said:

´ ** _Your Friend :)_** ´

You swallowed, thinking about what you should do. After a few seconds you mind went into a state of Damn it.  
So you picked up with an unsure:  
"Yes?"  
"Ah, I see you are awake."

The voice sounded casual and cheerful, as if the person had called you just to tell you about their day.  
You did not answer, waiting for the person to speak again. It was clearly a woman and the way she talked just made your skin crawl.

"Did you know that you can affect someones dreams?"

A sharp intake of breath was the only thing she heard from you, and she grinned to herself.

"It is quite simple, really. Before the person has fallen into deep sleep, you can affect their dreams. Simply by talking to them. Many people have done that with music, but don't you think what I did was more effective?"  
"You..You did that-"  
"Yes, that was my doing. Great huh?"

"What do you want?"  
Your voice sounded more confident than you expected and you shocked yourself a bit.  
"So...You want to know more...?" She drew out the last word as you looked from one point to the other as you waited for her voice to sound again.  
"Seems like you got a soft spot for the killer, huh?"  
  


Confusion.

That was the first thing you felt. But as you opened your mouth to ask what the hell she meant, she continued:  
"Good thing we separated you. Together you two were nearly unstoppable. He is the wild animal trying to survive while you are his walking map. You know the cities around here and that was an unfair advantage for you."  
You furrowed your brows.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dont you realize?"  
"What!?" You asked, nearly growled as you started to shift around a bit. Moving from left to right, right to left as you kept on talking.  
"A map." She gave a nearly inaudible laugh as she continued. "That´s what you were."

Your confusion was now replaced with anger.  
"Who are you?"  
"You can call me Blake. " She said, as if it was obvious. "I thought I would open your eyes a bit. If you really want to know more, just do what I say for now. I need you to know that I am not your enemy in any shape or form, but I am also not going to help you...much.  
So just see me as your friend."  
"Why should I  trust you? Just telling me that you want me to find out the truth isn't that convincing. "

You shrugged to yourself, aware that she would not see that. "Why would someone suddenly help me? Why not just kill me?-"

"Oh you mean because of the money?" She paused for a moment. " It just isn't worth it. If I, or we- tried to get you both we would just lose good men- And why aim for that when I can just use you to get what I want."

"What you want?-"

"And now to your precious new friend."  
She cut you of, nearly singing the words.  
You immediately knew who she meant,

"Bucky."

"Exactly!"

"What about him?"

"Ohh~ An impatient one. Well, he is not going to come back."

You stayed silent and looked straight ahead of you not really focusing on anything.

"Not for now, at least. It really depends on how much you mean to him."  
You stayed silent and just waited for her to continue talking. After you just heard Blake chuckle a bit, you felt your grip on the phone tighten a bit.

"Hit a nerve? Well, I would really love to chat a bit longer, but I got some stuff to do now. Bye~"

Before you could open your mouth to say something, a silent click told you that she was already gone.  
With a sigh you lowered the phone.  
Just as you thought you were getting closer to understanding what was going on, you get thrown back to the beginning, with one phone call.  
As you stood on the small alley, you didn't even know what your plan was.  
Get home? Find Bucky? Find Blake?  
Your mind was a mess and it felt like one emotion tried to outweight the other.  
The phone was back in your jeans pocket as you ran your hands over your face.  
"Ok [y/n], calm down. Try to focus."  
The words were barely above a whisper as you felt your heartbeat slowly go back to normal.  
As your thoughts started to clear up a bit, you turned around, wanting to ask Bucky what to do now.  
In that moment you realized what exactly your situation now was. You were alone and had to find your way back home. Now you had to decide everything for yourself, and yourself only.

"Ah fuck..."  
With one last sigh you started to walk down the alley. Every step seemed to take all your energy, as your legs still felt like jelly.  
  


As you were back on the street, the yellow hue from the streetlights was just a bit too bright, making you squint your eyes.  
After a few seconds you looked around. The street would seem abandoned if it wasnt for the lights in the windows and all the sounds you could hear.  
You smelled food as you took a deep breath.

Oh you were so hungry. If you only had money, you could stay in a hotel until you had a plan. Maybe call someone to help you get home? It was worth a try.

A part of your brain told you to just steal the money you needed, take the wallet of a stranger when they weren´t paying attention.  
The words from the phone call were still lingering in the back of your had also, and that did not help you think. At all.  
Blake.  
Blake who?...

  
Before you could spiral into an unpleasant train of thought again, you just started walking down the road.  
The pavement under your feet was uneven at some points, nearly making you trip multiple times.  
For you, this street seemed endless but that probably was because you had no idea where you were actually heading.

The weight of the phone in your pocket was so obvious to you, you just wanted to throw it against the nearest wall and run away.  
But now that you were walking for a bit, you realized that you couldn't run. With every step you could feel your leg get heavier.

As you walked around a corner, you sw a small neon sign at the side of a light colored house.  
_**HOTEL**_

A small glimmer of hope made you sigh as you limbed you way to the hotel.  
Only a few meters later, you stopped.  
Money. You had no money.  
Groaning, you ran a hand trough your hair and looked around a bit.  
Your jaw as clenched as you tried to think of a way to get a bit of money.  
With one more nod to yourself you decided to wait for some poor people to cross your way tonight.  
Just the fact that you were going to do this was sending a shiver down your spine.

You took a ew steps back leaned against a plant pot that stood empty in front of a closed Café.  
´ _I am feeling so shady._ ´  
As you leaned back a bit more, you felt slightly wet soil on your hand.  
You moved the hand up to your face to look at it, and you could see the small piece of cloth that Bucky wrapped around the cut, now a bit dirty.  
A small smile made its way onto your tired face.  
´ _That idiot, where is he now?..I just hope he is fine._ ´  
Before you could help it, you were lost in thought again.

You got ripped out of your, admittedly kinda depressing, thoughts as you heard a womans voice.

"-at 8. Please don't make us wait again. You know how much that means to me!"  
You glanced to your right, seeing a skinny women that seemed to be in her mid twenties.  
She wore a knee length beige dress, pearls around her neck and high-heels on her slim feet.  
An expensive looking bag hung at her elbow.  
She was clearly upset, her eyes red.  
From crying? Drugs? You did not want to know.

In a fast pace, she strutted closer to you, her hips swaying unnecessary.  
Her voice continued to talk down the phone as she walked in your direction.

You kept on eyeing the bag over her arm, as he walk directly past you.  
Arm stretched out, you carefully reached even further and your fingertips brushed her small bag.  
Then your phone rang.

With a shot yelp, you nearly fell onto your face.  
The women did not look at you once and just walked away from you.

The familiar tune of your ringtone echoed through the empty street. With wide eyes, you grabbed your phone, and the caller ID made your breath hitch.

"Yes?"  
"I can't believe you actually tried that? Are you already that lost already?"  
Blakes voice made you frown. You just opened your mouth to say something, but you were interrupted. Again.  
"Come on. Did you really think I would just let you on your own like that?" You could hear her let out a long sigh,

"Look into the mailbox behind you.  
The third to the left. Its broken. Inside it should be an envelope."

You furrowed your brows and turned around, the phone still at your ear.  
As you turned your upper body, you couldn't help but wince.  
But surely enough, behind you were multiple mailboxes. Maybe 15 or 20.

You stood up carefully an walked over to the house wall.  
Unsure you grabbed the metal of the small door and it easily opened.  
Inside it were 3 envelopes and one magazine.  
"The one without any stamps. If that wasnt clear." -Blakes voice added.

You rolled your eyes and grabbed the envelope you needed.  
Pressing the phone between your shoulder and head, you slowly opened the envelope.  
Your eyes widened as you saw the money, enough to keep you alive for months.  
"Oh, one more thing. You can take as much  as you want, but you have to give it back at one point. Take what you need now, I don't think you will have the time to go back here again."

You stopped for a moment. Had to give it back?  
If you would take 500 now, that would clearly be enough for one week in this little hotel, something to eat, and new clothes.  
With a sigh, you grabbed the paper and stuffed it into your pocket.  
Immediately you closed the envelope again, so you wouldn't do anything stupid and take more.  
As the envelope was back in the mailbox, you took the phone back into your hand.  
"Blake?"  
Silence.  
´ _She hung up again. Nice._ ´

More or less dragging yourself into the hotel lobby, you looked around. Everything was tidy and cozy. The furniture and walls were held in beige and a light shade of blue while a chandelier hung from the ceiling.  
Decorative statutes were standing between the windows and a neat carpet was under your dirty feet.

"Hello. Can I help you?"  
Surprised, you looked up and saw the women that stood behind the reception smile at you.  
Her blonde hair was up in a bun, but a few strands still freed themselves and were now hanging around her round face. She wore a blue jacket over a white blouse.  
"Yes, Hello. I-uh...Is there still a free room?"  
"Ah yes! We still have a few rooms! I just need to know a few things first though."  
Her voice was clear and her tone kind as she smiled at you. With a few steps, you stood in front of her, answering her questions:

"I need you name, please? Or maybe just an ID ?"  
You froze. Your name? Should you give her your real name or just make one up now? In the back of your head, you heard a voice telling you to use an alias, and that voice reminded you of _someone_.

Not being able to ignore that voice, you opened your mouth to say something, but a short beep made you stop.  
"Excuse me."  
The kind women nodded and you grabbed your phone. A text, from Blake.  
´ **Back pocket. Left.** ´  
Trying to look natural, you just smiled at your screen and reached for your pocket.  
A small piece of paper was in your hand now.  
A drivers license, on the name ´Alex Harrmon´, with your face on it.  
It was a weird feeling, but you gave her the Drivers license.  
"Oh, thanks!" She smiled,"How many nights?"  
"5. But I might leave sooner."  
"Just one person?"  
"Yes, just me."  
"Breakfast?"  
"Yes please."  
She chuckled at your tone and fast answer before she continued.  
"Do you have any membership cards?"  
"No, sorry."  
"Ok!"  
After that, she typed all your infos into her computer.

 

The lady turned away from you and grabbed something from a drawer behind her .

As she held her hand out to you, you could see that she had a key card in her hand.  
You carefully grabbed the small Plastic card and nodded to her.  
“Room 221.” She said before picking up a folder and walking away from you.  
With a smile, you turned around and walked to the elevator.

The elevator was small and also had a carpet inside it, making it seem a bit more fancy than it actually was.  
The small 4 LED lights above you were enough to blind you as you looked up.  
After a short moment of thought, you pressed the small ‘2’ to your left, and the elevator doors closed. Once you were on the right floor, you looked around. Just like downstairs, the color scheme was beige, white and light blue.  
It was quiet, but you could silently hear someone talk. Maybe a TV?

You looked around, trying to find the right room. Not long after that, you saw the small silver numbers.

_‘221’_

You opened the door, using the card you were given.  
A small light turned from Red to Green, and you went inside. The room was not very big, but not too small either. Just perfect for one Person. To your left was a door, and you could just guess that it led to the bath. Further down the left side stood your bed.  
It was a double bed, which made you furrow your brows.  
You said you were alone...

To the left of the bed was a window with blue curtains. In the corner right to the window stood a small TV on top of a table full of magazines.  
The walls of the room were white and the floor was dark brown hardwood, making every step audible. Outside of the window, you could look over a few houses and the street you just walked along.  
With a sigh, you let yourself fall onto the mattress. 

It was soft and welcoming. Warm and nice. 

You shook off your shoes and buried yourself under the soft cover.  
Even though you were dead tired, your thoughts kept you awake and it took you nearly 2 hours until you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and sticking with me and my story even after a month of no updates! Well, where is Bucky? Where are you? Who knows! [I do.] And do you guys know how long I thought until I came up with a good unisex name?


	14. 2 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to calm down, and sort your mind out for once, but did really think you get time to do that?  
> But hey, you get a free cappuccino.
> 
> 3.781 words  
> Warnings: None, I think? A mention of blood, but nothing bad~
> 
> And like always, I have read this once.  
> I am sorry for any mistakes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS BACK FROM THE DEAD.  
> ME AND THIS STORY.
> 
> I know you guys are here for the new chapter, not for a rant about my life so I will make it short. Many things happened and life got turned into a mess.  
> Also, holy shit. The last update was in August. I AM SO SORRY. YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS SO NICE YOU DONT DESERVE TO WAIT FOR MULTIPLE MONTHS. I wish I could say this chapter is special, or extra mega long. But it isnt. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAYS.  
> LOVE, MICHELLE~
> 
> [ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR MY FAV NERDS]

 

With a small groan, you opened your eyes. The sun shone through the curtains but was kind enough to not shine directly in your face. 

You moved a bit, trying to get a bit more rest, but you just ended up hurting yourself as you moved your leg too fast.  
Slowly and not really wanting to, you opened your eyes. The hotel room was bright and welcoming as the warm sunlight shone through the window, on the white walls and onto the fluffy bed sheets. A few dust particles were flying through the air, now visible thanks to the sun.

A content sigh left your lips as you sat up, leaning on your elbows.  
Your lips were dry and your eyelids still heavy. After youblinked a few times, you finally could see a bit clearer.  
It took your brain approximately 1 minute until you remembered why you are even in this room, what happened throughout the last few days.  
Your mood changed drastically, from calm and a bit sleepy, to awake and slightly panicked.

Recalling yesterday, you remembered the phone call with...  
_Blake?_  
Ah, yes..  
Blake was her name.  
Your thoughts wandered to the fake ID that was probably also her work.

After staring at your ceiling for god knows how long, you groaned and threw your arm over your eyes.  
You were a mess, in every way possible.

A few deep breaths later, you slowly sat up.  
The room looked so golden and calm, it was nearly rude.  
You grabbed the sheet in your hand and threw it to the side, to move your legs over the edge of the bed.  
Everything ached. 

Your muscles were screaming at you, and every movement was heavier than it should be normally.  
Even your chest felt heavy, like a ton of bricks were resting on it, making every breath nearly painful.

Resting your head in your hands, you wondered:

_´How did I end up in this situation? What did I do?´_

With a shake of your head,you stood up.

You nearly screamed as your leg started to hurt and you lost your balance. The wall to your left was the only thing holding you upwards now.  
Cursing silently, you pushed yourself along the wall until you reached the window.

A sunny day, with a few clouds. The street underneath was busy, people walking and laughing together.  
Turnign away, you slowly made your way to the bathroom.  
You needed a shower, and you were pretty sure you would kill for it now.

As you opened the bathroom door, a shiny and clean looking bathroom greeted you. You saw a shower to your right, a sink with a big mirror on the left and that were the two most important things for you right now.  
With a deep breath you stepped in front of the mirror.

You didn't even recognize yourself anymore.

The color drained from your lips, making them look paler than usual. Thin cuts were visible on your face and neck, and also on your hands, in the form of red lines. Your lip was bruised. A bigger cut was above your eye.  
What surprised you, was that your face wasnt dirty.

You expected to look like you have been living on the street for a few weeks, but it could've been so much worse.  
The most obvious thing was the cut over your left eye. It wasnt bleeding anymore, so that was probably the reason why the lady at the reception last night didn't say anything. It looked old.  
Maybe it was old? When did that happen? You couldn't remember.

A long sigh was the only sound that could be heard as you let your head fall onto your hands which were resting on the sink.  
You wanted to go home. You wanted to forget all of this happened.  
All the faces and things you saw.  
You wanted your boring life back.  
Or at least that is what you told yourself.

A minute later, the hot water of the shower was hitting your back. It burned for a second, making you flinch but it soon felt like heaven on earth. It was relaxing and your strained and aching muscles started to feel better after a while.

You didn't know how long you stood there, just feeling the water run over your face and back.The small pieces of dirt got washed out of your hair and from your skin. The sting you felt as the water hit your wounds subsided too, and you moved your head up.

As you opened your eyes the whole real world came crashing back. You werent home, you were in this hotel in the middle of a city that you don't even know that well.  
Letting out another soft sigh, you grabbed the small shampoo bottle that stood on your right.  
It smelled like honey and maybe vanilla? You couldn't tell. The scent wasnt strong, so you didnt mind.

What felt like an eternity later, you carefully stepped out of the shower. Your mind a bit more sorted now after a long hot shower.  
You grabbed a towel and started to dry yourself off. After a few moments of debating  if you should wear your old clothes again or not, you just grabbed the bathing robe that was hanging on the door.  
With a tight knot at the site, the robe was closed and you left the bathroom, only to have a surprise waiting for you.

As you looked around you saw something laying on your bed, making you stop. You stood maybe a meter in front of the bathroom as you spotted the clothes on your bed, on top of them a small piece of paper.

The door behind you was closed, and after you checked you noticed that it was still locked.  
With a shaky breath you walked to the clothes.

The piece of paper seemed to be ripped from something, and the writing on it was neat and curvy.

" **Breakfast?** "

The note was ended with a small heart, making you furrow your brows. You tried to think of who could have left this here, but you already had a feeling that you knew exactly who.  
You turned it around, and on the other side stood, in the same handwriting:  
  


" **Meet me downstairs in 30.** "

You put the note on the table as you grabbed the clothes. A dark blue T-shirt, Black jeans and a simple black jacket. As you grabbed the clothes, wanting to change, something fell onto the floor with a small thud.

Confused, you looked down.  
A small see-through bag was lying at your feet. You picked it up and realized what was inside. You saw a clean bandage and some kind of cream.  
You could bandage your leg again and you could also use some of the cream.  
With a shrug, you grabbed the clothes and started to change. The clothes were clean and felt soft on your now clean skin.  
As you unpacked the bandage you laid it onto the bed next to you, feeling it roll a bit and hit your thigh.  
The cream looked like ordinary cream to help your skin with healing and making sure it doesn't get infected. Your mom used to have this, you recalled.

Still, you didn't exactly trust random plastic bags, so you read through the description that was written in small letters onto the tube.  
It seemed normal, so you opened it and smelled it, just to make sure.  
With a long sigh, you put it on your finger. You looked at it, like it would spill all the things you wanted to know, but in the end you just bit the inside of  your cheek and applied it onto the wound.

After some time, you finally had the guts to put a bandage around your still hurting leg. You stretched it, looking at it and testing if was really normal a bandage.  
It didn't work on your first try, so you had to redo it twice before you were sure it wouldn't fall off after you walked a few steps.

You were extra careful as you pulled the jeans up your left leg. The new bandage helped you, just like the cream did, but you still didn't want to make it any worse.

As you went back into the bathroom to dry your hair, you saw yourself in the mirror.  
You looked like yourself again. At least a bit.  
A small smile was on your face now, thinking that you may have a change to get out of this mess if you just held on a bit longer.  
Grabbing the blow dryer to your left, you hummed a song that was stuck in your head.

You let out a deep breath as you stepped out of your hotel room.  
A small, silly part of you hoped that a familiar looking person would look up at you when you come downstairs, taking you home, back to your normal life.  
Another part hoped it would at least be someone you have seen already.  
Someone that wouldn't try to kill you on sight for once.

As you realized what you just thought, you laughed humorless.  
_´Not try to kill me. For once.´_

If you someone had said you needed to worry about that, just a week ago, you would laugh.  
Well, now you weren't in the mood to laugh.

Your right hand was still resting on the doorknob of the door to your room.  
You didn't want it to close, you felt like you were about to leave your safe spot and enter a war zone.

Before you could think about this for too long. you pulled to door closed behind you and heard it click shut.  
The key was in your jeans pocket, you felt it against your leg.

Your mind was running wild with all kinds of scenarios and a loud voice telling you to go back.  
And that certain voice, sounded familiar.  
But not now. You didn't need to dwell on that right now.  
You took the stairs down to the lobby, where you assumed the person wanted to meet you. It was the only place in this small hotel that would be fitting to eat breakfast at.

The glass door that was separating you from the lobby  was your last stop to breathe and calm yourself down a bit.  
You saw some people sitting at the bar to the left, a couple stood at the reception and their bags laying on the floor next to them. The door to the kitchen was at the other end of the lobby and lastly the tables stood to the right. You saw 2 people sitting at one table and a family of four at another, but no one else.

With furrowed brows, you opened the door and walked to the tables.  
Just as you walked past the first table you saw that, around a corner, someone else was sitting by themselves.  
The table stood directly at the wall, only space for 2 people.  
Short brown hair, glasses and an oddly kind looking face greeted you.  
"Hi."  
You stood in silence as you immediately knew who this was.  
The voice still fresh on your mind.  
  


"Blake."

You two just looked at each other for a moment. She was sitting at the table and in front of her stood you.  
Next to her chair, leaning against the wall was a bag. Maybe a laptop? Files?  
You tried to look for any kind of weapons on her, but you didn't see anything.  
"Sit down, come on~" She said and waved you to the table," I already ordered us 2 cappuccinos. I hope you like those."

Hesitant, you walked over to the small table and sat down opposite from Blake.  
Blake gave you a short grin before taking a sip of her drink.  
You stared at her, waiting.  
And after what felt like forever, she started:  
"I am happy to see you. Alive and well."  
You nearly laughed as she said that.  
_´Alive and well? More like, half dead._ ´  
  


"Dont look at me like that."  
Taken by surprise from her words, you asked:  
"What?"  
"I am serious." She began, making you raise an eyebrow " I may not mean this as most people do, but I am happy to see that no one got to you yet. Those people don't deserve any of the money they would get."

Your mouth formed a small ´o´ shape, before you asked:  
"So..? Why are we here? I don't think we are going to eat some croissants and talk about our weekend?"  
Blake chuckled at that and leaned to the side to grab the bag you saw earlier.  
"Sadly, no. I bet your weekend story would be interesting though, given your current state.."

Your fingers started playing with the light green napkin that was placed on the dark wooden table as your nerves got the better of you.  
In that moment a waiter placed two cups in front of the two of you. You nodded to him, and soon after that he disappeared around the corner again.  
"I get that you are nervous, but our time is limited so I need to hurry. I will tell you what you need to know and then we will go our separate ways for a while, before I contact you again."  
You nodded and kept your hands still, watching as Blake set up the dark grey laptop.  
"He is at a City close by. Not nearly as close as I or you would like, but it barely 2 hours if you get a car."  
Immediately, you raised your gaze to meet hers, but she was looking down at the screen.

"You are gonna get me ride? Or what is this for?"  
"Kinda."  
You hummed in response, leaning over the table a bit as she turned the laptop so that you could see what she was doing.  
The cup of cappuccino was in your hand as you took a sip, feeling the hot drink burn your lips for a moment.  
"I met him yesterday. Dont worry."

Your eyes widened a bit, and you asked:  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know you are worried. It is as clear as glass. Written all over your face." She looked up at you, raised an eyebrow and smirked at your wide eyes," You´re both the same."

You heard her mutter " _Worried, worried, worried~_ " under her breath before she clicked on a folder, sowing you some files.

"Like I said, he is ca 2 hours away from here. I talked to some of my colleagues and friends." She began, putting a weird tone onto the friends, making you raise a brow " I got two possibilities for you. Now look,"

You heard her click the mouse 2 times, opening a file.  
Reading through it, you started to understand what this was about.

The .pdf file was full of information.

A time and place where you would be picked up.  
You saw 2 different possibilities, just like Blake said.  
One would pick you up at the Market 10 minutes from the Hotel, at 4AM tonight. The driver had Paul as the name on top of the file.  
The other thing you could do was getting picked up tomorrow at 2:45pm behind the hotel, by someone called Lisa.  
"I would suggest you the first one. It would be safer." Blake said in a low voice, as you nodded to show you understood.  
"How would I get there?"  
"The Market? it is right-"  
"No, no." You interrupted her "What kind of transport is this? Car? Train?"  
"As far as I know it is a truck."  
You bit your lip, thinking for a second before:  
"So I would get a place between a bunch of boxes?"  
"He promised to drive carefully."  
"Oh jesus."  
You rested your head in your hands, thinking about what could go wrong and if it was worth getting to that city just because of B-  
It was like a switch, and you raised your head up again.  
  


"Ok." You said, louder than you intended "The first one it is."  
"Oh, so sure now?"  
"Yes." Was all you said, before drinking your cappuccino.  
Blake looked at you, her expression blank, before she shrugged and nodded to herself.  
"I will text Paul in a bit, but first we should go upstairs?" She suggested while closing the laptop and putting it back into her back. " We should do this next thing upstairs."  
Your confused face changed, your mouth that was open to protest closed as you realized what she meant.

Still kinda unsure, you walked to the stairs with Blake close behind you. The walk felt longer than before, every step heavy.  
You grabbed the key out of your pocket and when you finally stood in front of the door, you hurried to open it.  
Just as you turned the key, you heard:  
"2 Minutes."  
You stopped, you arm letting go of the door that you had started to open.  
"What?"

"A connection. I can keep it for 2 minutes before I need to cut it off. If we keep it going over that time, we could get tracked, found and killed. So 2 Minutes."  
Blake said, her tone saying it as a matter of fact, as she walked past you into room 221.

You blinked a few times before you walked inside too, closing the door behind you.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yea ?"  
"What happened yesterday and how did you get into my room? Who are you?"  
 

Blake placed the laptop on the table next to the window before she laughed, turning to you.  
"That wasnt just one question."  
"But that is what I want to know."  
You tried to keep your voice steady and maybe even intimidating, but it still wavered slightly and clearly showed how nervous you were.  
  


"Getting feisty now?" You sighed, at her response. " Ok listen, this is gonna take some time to set up and load so we might as well talk."  
"Are you serious?"  
" Why not."  
"Ok. What happened to me, to us, yesterday?"  
"Luca found you guys."  
"Luca?"  
"He is one of the people that desperately want the 1 Million that's on your heads. He is sneaky so you will probably see him again."  
She explained, and it seemed that this was all you would get, so you moved on.

"How did you get into my room while the door was locked?"  
"Basics," Blake muttered before grabbing into the pocket of her leather jacket, showing you a key that resembled your own. " You always gotta be prepared."  
You shook your head a bit, wondering what else would happen today.  
  


"And lastly, who are you."  
"Like I said. I am Blake. The closest thing to a friend you have at the moment."  
She snapped her head in you direction, in time to stop you from saying what you wanted to point out. Your lips were already parted a bit, but Blakes´ raised finger stopped you.

"He doesn't count, He is not here right now so I am all you have."  
"And why should I trust you..?"  
"You shouldnt." She grinned at you, making you lose your kinda-calm facade for second, " But I am your only way out of here. You are lucky that I and my colleagues despise the people who are after you so much, that we rather get you away from them, than gettimh the 1 Million ourself."

You didn't really know what to answer to that.

"Remember what I said earlier? About the connection?"  
Blake asked, breaking the weirdly comfortable silence between the two of you.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Well then, hurry up."

_´Why cant she just clearly say what the hell she means-´_

" **[y/n]?...** "

Your eyes immediately fell onto the screen of the small laptop, seeing someone looking back at you just as shocked as you were.

Careful not the trip over the cable from the laptop, you rushed to the other side of the room, leaning on the table to take the weight off of your left leg..

"Bucky, you´re alright!" You said, feeling relief wash over you as you looked at the screen, "Where are you?! What happened?!"

You looked at him, checking if you could see anything that meant he weas hurt but he looked fine. You noticed that he had his hair hanging loose again, but nothing else seemed different.

Just as he was about to answer, Blake cut in with:  
"I explained that to the both of you already. Your time is short so hurry up and decide where you want to meet tonight."

Both Bucky and you glanced at Blake, before paying attention to each other again.  
" When do you arrive here?" He asked, his voice coming through the speaker at a low volume.  
"If everything goes as we had planned, I should be there around 6am. Maybe 6:30, depends on the traffic."  
"Traffic? how are you going to-"  
"Long story." You stopped him and you heard Blake say "Yep. Too long for your minute you have left."

_´Only one minute left.´_

"When I arrive we should-"  
"Wait." Bucky interrupted you," _Where_ are you going to arrive?"

Unsure, you looked at Blake.  
She leaned over your shoulder to look at Bucky.  
"Paul said he will drive to the old metal factory? Do you know where that is?"

Bucky nodded, looking to the side, probably out of a window.  
"I think so, yea. I think I saw it."  
"Ok, so that's out of the way too. One problem to go." Blake said, tapping your shoulder before leaning back again and walking over the bed to sit down on the chair next to it.  
"What problem are you talking about?"  
Your question apparently also caught Buckys attention, making him raise a brow.

**"Surviving the trip."**

You realized that she was right. There was no guarantee that you would even get there. If someone followed you until now, or is going to see you tonight...  
A sick and uneasy feeling settled in your stomach and you gulped down the knot in your throat.

Hell, you ddidnt even know if you could trust Blake. Did Bucky trust her? She was right when she said she was your only chance, but was this the best idea?

"I wish you luck. I hope I get to see you in one piece again."

You rolled your eyes at Buckys comment that freed you from your thoughts for a moment, and you looked up again.

"Have some faith in me."

"Ok girls," Blake started, clapping her hands. Both you and Bucky looked at her, confused.

"Your time is over. Wave one last time and pray that everything will go well."

Before you could even look at the screen again, Blake was standing at the table, and pressed a key on the keyboard, ending the connection.

* * *

 


	15. 22%

 

 

  
You stared at the now dark screen, seeing your reflection.  
"Dont look so offended. I told you," Blake said while grabbing the laptop and stuffing it back into the bag "2 Minutes or it gets too dangerous."  
"I know, I am just kinda worried."  
"For youself or for him?"  
"Both?"  
"Dont be." She said, her tone sharp as she stared at you " Worrying is something you cant control, but try to push it back for a bit. You need to concentrate for now. "

You looked at Blake, watching as she sat down on the bed again, resting her arms on her knees and leaning forward to you.

It was quiet for a moment, before you sighed and looked out the window. It was cloudy and it seemed to be pretty windy.  
After you got lost in your thoughts for a short moment, you realized something. You looked at Blake, asking:  
"How do I know who Paul is?"  
"Hm?"  
"How do I know what truck it is? If its in the middle of the city there are maybe more. How do I know who to talk to?"  
"Ah, dont worry. I will go with you to make sure everything goes well. I checked everything multiple times. Nothing seemed off, but I can never be completely sure. That´s why I said you need to be careful and concentrated."  
"But even if I am concentrated, how do I get away once I am on the way?"  
"I would love to say that you can message me in some way, but we cant. Because it would be too risky and too easy to track we have to cut off our communication as soon as you leave tonight."  
"What about that 2 Minute window we have?"  
"I cant prepare anything now. We dont have a phone we could use and I dont have the software I need. I am sorry, but you will be on your own for those 2 hours."  
  
As you let out a deep breath, you looked at the ground.   
On your own for 2 hours. You could do that.  
Your skin got thicker in these past days and you know you can get this done.  
You survived this night so those 2 hours cant be too bad, right?  
It is not like you are going to be walking around somewhere either.

"I will leave now."  
"What?"  
"I have some things to do, I cant just sit and pout like you do."

You snorted at her response, wanting to say something back but you bit your tongue.

"Get some rest. You will probably not have much time to sleep when you are back out there."

With a nod, you looked up and saw that she stood in front of the beige door now.  
Blake had her right hand on the door knob and the bag was in her left hand.

She kept on looking at you, making you wave at her.  
With a small smirk, she turned around and opened the door, but not before saying;  
"Be careful."

  
You didnt keep track of how much time had passed as you just walked up and down in your room. You had tried to sleep, but your thoughts were just way too loud.  
It must have been around noon, so you still had time.

A few things wouldnt let you rest, the questions nearly screaming in your mind.

Could you trust Blakes Plan?   
Well, she seemed shady but given her field of work, that you dont even really know, she cant be an open book could she?  
Number 2, who the fuck is Luca? Blake seemed to really hate him. Have you met him already? Was he close to you right now, does he know what your plan is?  
And lastly, that nagging feeling that somethign would go horribly wrong. Something felt off, but you couldnt pin point it.   
Maybe it was nothing and you were just overly worried, but it could also be real and you could be fucked right now.

Not today, tomorrow or this week. But at some point something will og horribly wrong because of this choice.  
 _It will come back and bite you in the ass somehow._

  
You let yourself fall back onto the bed and covered your face with your hands, groaning.  
This was horrible.  
Couldnt this Paul just bring you home?   
You laughed at yourself for that thought. Yea sure. Maybe if you asked nicely and gave him enough money.  
Shaking your head a bit, you let your hands fall from your face. The celing was plain and clean white, making it seem like a complete opposite of your situation.

  
The good thing was, Bucky was alive and not that far away. You had to talk to him as soon as you see him. But would he even be there when you arrive?   
He could have already left and be on his way somewhere else, trying to save his head from Luca, or whoever was after you.

Would he do that? Maybe. You didnt know.  
You could just hope he would be there like he said a while ago.

Raising your hand to look at it, you saw the cut that you got while tring to climb over that fence.  
The only piece of fabric that Bucky had put around it was still lying on the bathroom floor, along with all your old clothes.  
On the palm of your hand, it was just a red line and it had stopped bleeding by now.

As you let your hand fall back onto your chest, you tried to go through all the things Balke had said, the things Bucky had said and the things that happened.   
You had enough of secrets and only half true answers. You wanted to see the whole picture, not just the small part that involved you at the moment.

What did Blake say? You made a mental list in your head, knowing that writing ay of it down would be too risky.

_´She talked about the plan for tomorrow, about how she and her people hate this Luca guy. Paul. The 2 Minute window and no communication in the truck. No phone. No laptops-´_

Your eyes widened as you remembered something. Immediately you sat up and tried not to hurt yourself as you stood andshakely walked into the bathroom.  
The pile of old clothes was still lying on the floor and you kneeled down.  
You rummaged through it until you found what you were looking for.  
 **Your phone.**

With a sigh of relief, you grabbed it as you saw that there was still a bit of battery left.  
Leaning against the wall, you stood up slowly and walked back to the table. You sat in the chair and unlocked your phone.

13:24

_22%_

 

"Just enough."

You scrolled through your contacts and stopped at a random one.   
What were you doing?   
What was your plan?   
Your finger was hovering over the number of an old neighbour, but you swore and let the phone drop.  
"What am I doing..."

You couldnt do this. What would happen if you tried to contact someone? Blake said-  
 _´But what if she is trying to send me to my death? What if all of these things were lies?´_  
You bit your lip, thinking.

  
What if she was lying to you? Playing dirty and trying to tell you what not to do?  
Maybe calling someone would actually get you out of this mess. You could go home.

But what if she was telling the truth?   
You would call someone, they would proabbly arrive a few hours later and find you dead in this hotel room, killed by someone who tracked your phone.

Cringing at the thought, you turned the phone in your hands mutliple times.  
You had come too far to just risk it all like this.   
Bucky seemed ok with the situation too, so why should you worry?

Maybe that was exactly what made you worry.

You jumped a bit as you heard a familiar sound. Hurriedly you turned the phone around again, seeing that it was dialing a number.  
While you were thinking and fumbling with the phone, you must have touched it.   
With a small choked yelp, you went to hang up, but something stopped you.  
Or better said, your phone did.  
The call didnt even go out properly. It didnt ring, nothing.  
An odd feeling of relief and disappointment filled you as you ended the call.  
 _´This was Blake too, wasnt it?"_

With a groan you let your head rest in your hands.  
You felt so defensless. So many times you had thought about how cool you would escape situations like this and safe the day.  
But now? You were hungry, hurt and pretty fucking scared.  
You werent the action hero you had dreamed to be, no.

You were just the normal, boring and ordinary person you always were. Now stuck, in whatever this mess was.

Maybe you could try to be the person who saves the day? Could you do that? So far you didnt do much...  
You werent trained, or even extremely fit, but you had learned that you can push past your limits if it is necessary.  
But you couldnt shake that feelings that the people arround you, were pushing past their limits even more.

 

With your hands now flat on the table, you pushed yourself up.  
You were hungry.   
_´Should I eat donwstairs? Or order some room service?´_

After a bit of thinking, you decided to go downstairs again, You needed to see some people. Normal people who just chatted and laughed.  
And food. You needed food.

 

  
Bucky POV

 

 

  
He sighed as he saw that Blake cut off the connection.  
There were so many questions he wanted an answer too, he wanted to ask you so much.  
At the same time, this was better though. Bucky would have asked you question after question and you wouldnt know one answer.  
Hell, you wouldnt even be allowed to know those answers, probably. You could get killed just for knowing some of these things.

At the evening you two got seperated, his plan backfired immensly.

Take care of the armed people first, then grab you and run for the hills.

That didn work out, because before he could reach you, you had disappeared.  
Bucky looked for you or any sign of where you could have gone, but there was no sign of you.

It had stopped raining and Bucky was walking through a street glowing under yellow streetlights.  
He nearly didnt hear it, the faint ringing of a phone. With furrowed brows, Bucky looked up and saw the telephone booth on the other side of the street.  
Hands in his pockets, hair still a bit wet and tired as shit, he stared at the telephone booth.  
A few moments afterwards the ringing stopped and he shrugged.

Bucky wasnt able to take on step forwards though, as the phone started rigning just as he lifted his foot.  
He set his foot down again, the small puddle under his feet rippling around his shoe.  
´what...´

Looking around, he saw a few people walking around and not even glancing at the phone.  
Was he crazy? Hasdhe finally lost it?

Frustated and a bit confused, he jogged over the empty street and cautiosly opened the glass door of the telephonebooth.

The ringing was clear and loud in his ears.  
Without hesitating he grabbed the phone and just listened, not noticing that he was holding his breath.

"Oh you finally picked up."  
Bucky stayed silent while trying to match this voice to a face, but he couldnt come up with anyone he knew.

"This would be easier if you would talk to me, James."  
For a moment, he was ready to hang up and walk away as far as possible  
As soon as this shock was gone, he got back on track and finally muttered;  
"Who are you?"  
"You are really serious. I expected you to be a more fun, laid back guy, you know?"  
"I asked you something."  
"And I have something that could interest you."  
He nearly laughed, but it only showed as a small rise of the corner of his lips.  
"And that is?"  
 _"[y/n]."_

He stopped.   
Just stopped.  
He stopped smiling, thinking, breathing and for a second it felt as if he even stopped existing.  
Bucky nearly fell for it, nearly let himself get caught.

He quickly responded:  
"Who?"  
"Oh dont play this game with me. I know how you both traveled for hours. People may lie, but cctv is pretty reliable.  
He cursed under his breath.   
Kat had told him that pictures were going around between the people after the one million.  
They knew who [y/n] [l/n] was, he just hoped that they wont find your family.

"If people may lie, how do I know I can trust you?" Bucky scoffed," I want a name."  
"I am your friend. Isnt that enough?"  
"I am not too fond of people pretending to be friends. I need a name."

"Call me Luca."

 

 

 

 

︾

 

 

 

『Hey Guys~❀

 

_It has been a while, huh?_

Feel free to ignore this little part, I will just explain why I suddenly disappeared for nearly a year.

 

So, as you probably know by now, this story will continue. I am **not** planning to discontinue it in any way, the thought alone makes my heart hurt.

Many things happened in these months while I was gone. Family members passed away, I got sick and many other things that you probaby dont really care about, so I will keep this short!

I will keep updating this story ( ~~hopefully a bit faster hjdhsh~~ ), but just not as regular as I did in the beginning, where I updated _daily_.

Often I got emails about someone leaving kudos or a comment on this story, and I wanted to thank you all for these, they made me happier than you think.

 

 

So yes, _IDMTR is not dead_ , not even close.

 

Thank all of you for your support over all this time, it has already been over a year since the first chapter and the positive feedback has been insane.

 

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this one!

 

Love,

 

Michelle♡』

 


	16. Foggy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~!  
> I had so much fun with this chapter, and it is the longest one so far with +4,1k words! I really hope you like it~
> 
> No real warnings, besides a blood mention, but nothing big!
> 
> Thanks so much for still supporting this story ♡

 

  
With a few more steps, you found an empty table at one of the windows.  
Giving a soft sigh, you slid onto the chair at the small table. People were chatting around you, either on a phone or sitting around a table with friends.  
You heard some kids fool around too, but you couldn't spot them in the crowded room.   
Letting out a small yawn, you decided to finally get some food.  
As your hand only reached for air as you went to grab a menu card, your brows furrowed.

Realization soon followed as you realized that dinner was served currently, meaning you would had to get the food yourself.  
You pinched the bridge of your nose before you stood up, walking over to the food.

Different kinds of bread, finger-food, cheese and stuff like nutella or strawberry jam were stretched over a big counter near the kitchen entrance.

Salads, yogurts, pots with steaming soups, rice and teabags stood around the corner, nearly hidden.

After some thinking you settled for a tea, salad and a nice smelling soup.  
With your plate of soup, you grabbed a few pieces of baguette.  
You had already turned sideways a bit, your lips parted and your lungs full of air you just inhaled,  
 _\- when you realized that there was no one with you to ask if they wanted some too._

  
As you plopped back into your seat with your dark red tray of food, you sighed and unwrapped your spoon and fork from the napkin.  
Gulping down some soup and a bit of the salad, you savoured the nice taste.  
 _'Did he eat too? I hope he did. Maybe he is eating right now.'_ You thought while your fingers broke apart the baguette, _'I wonder what people at home are up to.'_

Immediate sadness and a weird kind of homesickness started to spread through you, making you take a deep breath as you tried to collect yourself again.

Thinking of home, your thoughts became a bit blurry as you decided to stop dwelling on that.  
You were way too exhausted and stressed to live through old memories right now.  
The light headache didn't falter though, no.

 **It worsened**.

You groaned and held your head in your hands, eyes shut to avoid any light.

_'A migraine?'_

Much to your dismay, your state got even worse slowly but surely. Nausea crept up on you, and a cough escaped your throat soon after.  
Coughing into your hand, your eyes slowly fluttered open again, making you spot something that immediately made you rush to the bathroom.

Blood.

  
With careful steps and a pretty normal pace to not attract any unwanted attention, you walked straight into the bathroom.  
Locking the door behind you, you leaned against the white sink, not trusting your legs enough to keep you upright.

Another coughing fit got hold of you, spreading a dull ache in your chest.  
Once again, there was blood. It stained the sink in front of you, ugly red stains against white.

You panicked.  
Your body suddenly felt so weak, you were sure you would die then and there. Fear got into your system, along with a weird feeling of loneliness as you stood there, slowly loosing strength and falling to the floor.  
Kneeling on the floor now, you glanced to the door one last time before everything went cold and black.

 

 

 

 

Voices talk, hushed voices.  
That was the first thing your senses picked up.  
You were currently struggling to stay conscious, sleep beckoning you back.  
But you fought against it, trying to get your eyes to open.

As they didn't cooperate the slightest, you relied on your other senses for now.

Moving your fingers a bit, you felt soft material under them. On your skin you felt a light breeze and your ears picked up multiple sounds around you.

  
It took you a few more tries, and you managed to open your eyes.  
The room was only dimly lit, making it easy for your eyes to adjust.  
Slowly but surely, all your senses started to come back again.  
You felt your dry throat, aching wounds, pounding head and a thin needle in your arm.  
Spotting the needle, you groaned a bit.

"Great..."

  
"Ah, you are waking up."

Confusion was the first thing your brain responded with, as your head moved to the side carefully.  
Sitting on a chair to your left was a familiar brunette.

"Blake?"

Your voice was hoarse, barely audible while a small cough came up your throat. The bedsheets rustled a bit as you moved your legs, trying to find a more comfortable position for them.

"Yea. But now -"

With a raised brow, you looked at her, waiting for Blake to finish her cut off sentence.  
Which she soon did, her voice raised just a tiny bit:

"What the actual fuck was that?! What did you do?!"

You were shocked, to the say the least.  
Stumbling over a few syllables, you answered.

"I didn't do anything? I don't know what happened."  
"Well I do," she started as she let out a frustrated sigh, " You were found out cold on the hotel bathroom floor. They found blood on the sink and on your hands. What the fuck did you do?"  
"I..." You stopped.  
What did you do?

You remember eating and feeling unwell, and in the bathroom you fainted after-

"I coughed up blood." You stated, " That's why I went to the bathroom."

Blake leaned forwards a bit, her attention completely on you, which you took as your sign to continue.  
"I ate some soup and got a headache, which I just noted as a migraine or something. But as I coughed up a bit of blood and went to the bathroom."

"Well, shortly before you woke up the doctor came in. Talked to me and gave me a few papers..."

Your eyes widened a bit as you sat up more, unease spreading.  
"What did he say?"  
"You are completely fine. Nothing was found. We are currently waiting for the MRT for your torso. They think anything in that area could be the only cause."

You dropped back into the pillow, glancing at the open window and shutting your eyes.  
Only to rip them open again.

 

"Wait-" You began, sitting up once more, making Blake jump a bit, "What time is it?!"

"5AM," She said, nonchalant nearly as she turned sideways to the digital clock, "5:15AM to be exact."  
"What about Paul?! I missed my ride-"  
"He knows. I contacted Paul immediately after they took you to the hospital. He will wait for a while longer."  
"How did you-"  
"Paid him a bit more."

You nodded, running a hand through your hair.  
Your hand stopped, feeling an uneven fabric on your forehead.  
"They took care of my cut.."  
"And the bullet in your leg. Which was a bitch to explain." Blake sighed, " We should probably talk about this whole thing so our stories are the same in case someone asks you-"

"Bullet?!"  
"Yea, in your leg. Thought you noticed that at some point."  
"But in the hospital, back at home, they...They removed it!"

Blake shifted her weight a bit, narrowing her eyes at you.

"They what?"  
You opened your mouth, ready to reply only to be cut off again.  
"Ok listen, explain the whole thing. From when you got shot to now."  
"Well, it was back at home, just a few hours after I met Bucky. We got into a fight, on a bridge at the edge of the city. It was in the middle of nowhere.  
To get away, we jumped into the water, but someone managed to shoot my leg. After we took a look at it, we went to sleep and directly on the next morning, we went to the hospital."

"And there? What happened there? Did they knock you out?"  
You fumbled with the bedsheets with one hand, resting your head on the other.  
"No no, they only gave me some injections to numb my leg, pulled it out and stitched me up again. I didnt see it though."  
Blake hummed in response, before giving a light scoff:

"Well, they apparently did not take the bullet out of your calf. It was still there."  
"But..."

You trailed off, leaving the room in silence as Blake crossed her arms.  
"The doc' said you were really fucking lucky. The bullet was lodged into your leg in such a way, it didn't do much more harm. Your blood's ok too, thanks to the bullet not falling apart. Otherwise the metals would've probably poisoned your blood. Luck was really on your side with that."

You just looked at her, your mouth slightly agape.  
Blake nodded into your direction, gaining your attention immediately again.  
"We should talk about our fake story now."

As you heard her voice, you nodded back and waited.

"So, given that they found the license I made you, your name is Alex. I'm Bea, your roommate ok so far?"  
"Yea yea, seems pretty natural, I like it."  
"Ok and the bullet-" She began again, making sure you are listening, "They asked why the wound seemed to be a few days old, so I bluntly admitted that a friend of ours illegally got a gun and we played around with it, shot you and tried to hide it like this."

"What?!-"  
"Don't panic, once we leave all the records will disappear into thin air, like you never stepped into this hospital. The police wont come anytime soon either, because you were knocked out all this time."

All you could do was give her a light smirk, knowing shed probably pull on some strings and the both of you are wiped from all data here.

  
The light blue door opened, revealing a male nurse with short blond hair.  
Blake turned in her chair and you sat up a bit straighter, waiting for him to talk.

"The planned MRI will be soon, I'm here to bring you there."   
His voice sounded kind and calm, but not bored. He smiled at you, making you return it with a small grin.  
"How long will it take?"  
As Blake asked this, you also hummed to yourself, wondering as well.  
"An MRI for the torso usually takes around 30 or 40 Minutes, so if we start it in the next 20 minutes it should be over around 6:00AM."

 **6:00AM.**  
Your eyes widened just a fraction, as you realized something.

"Hey Bea?" You asked, voice surprisingly casual, "Did you manage to let him know that I will not be able to meet up at 6?"  
You were careful with your choice of words, making it sound like you were talking about someone you mentioned just a while ago.  
Blake immediately got what you were up to, and went along with a:  
"Ah no, Sorry, I couldn't reach him yet."

_'So Paul knows, Blake knows, I know. But Bucky doesn't. Great-'_

Your thoughts got interrupted as the nurse walked around the bed, screwing the IV shut at the bag.   
Carefully, he took the needle out of your arm. Your hand immediately went to the small cotton piece, pressing it down to keep the blood inside your vein.

"Would you like a wheelchair or some crutches?"

You glanced down to your legs, thinking about what to answer the nurse in blue.  
"I...I think a wheelchair. I don't trust my leg enough yet."  
He gave you a smile and a nod before he disappeared out the door again.

As soon as he disappeared, you looked to Blake.

"He doesn't know?"  
"Sorry, I can't contact him like this. I don't even know where he is. He is good at hiding, y'know?"  
"But I should already be on the way! What if something happens because he waits there for so long-"  
"I don't think he'd be that stupid. He will probably not stand on the street and wait for some sniper to get him."  
"You're right..."

 

It was quiet for a moment, the only noise being the people on the hallway. Your eyes flew back to the door as you saw the nurse walk into the room again, wheelchair in front of him.  
Sighing, you grabbed the sheets around your legs and carefully moved into a proper sitting position.  
Your legs felt heavy, and the pain in your left one did not make it any easier.

Blake stood up, giving you a hand to stabilize you.  
You slowly sat down in the dark grey wheelchair, hoping this would be over fast.

_You had someone to meet._

 

 

  
Finally leaving the MRI, you sighed. The nurse from earlier had explained to you that the wheelchair you originally had was currently needed for an emergency.  
Right now, you were shuffling down the seemingly endless hospital hallways with a pair of blue crutches. Crutches that seemed to be not the right height for you.  
"The Doctor will come by your room with the results, and talk to you about it."  
The nurses words echoed through your head as you hoped everything was fine.  
You really did not need anything to slow you down.  
Not now.  
 _Especially_ not now.

  
With a certain struggle, you reached the elevator. Much to your surprise Blake greeted you as the elevator doors opened with a small creak. She grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the elevator with her, making you stumble.  
"What are you doing?" You asked with an uncertain tone, watching as the elevator doors closed with Blake pressing down a button.  
"We gotta go-"  
"What? But we cant leave all of a sudden. People will ask questions."  
"I know, I know. But something urgent came up-"  
"What could be so urgent?"  
"If you would let me finish my sentences, I would tell you."

  
You nodded at her, the apologetic look on your face telling her you did not mean to interrupt whatever she was trying to explain.  
Blake glanced over to you, before holding down the button to close the doors and the 9th level.  
With furrowed brows, you leaned against the elevator to take pressure and weight of your injured leg.

  
"Someone got him."

  
With your heart jumping into your throat, you gaped at her.  
Blake did not look at you as she kept her gaze towards the metallic door in front of you as the elevator moved upwards.  
"Listen, don't panic just yet. We don't know for sure," Blake explained. "And stop looking at me like that."  
"But what do you mean with got him? Did they k -"  
"I just said, I have no clue myself. But something has been going around for a bit, saying that half of the million were already claimed by someone, because they got one of you. Thing is, you are here. So, that only leaves Option 2."  
 _´Option 2, huh?´_

  
With your shoulders hanging and your chest heavy, you took a deep breath.  
"I guess you have a plan now?"  
"Kinda."  
"Why are we going to the highest level though? Seems like a dead-end to me."  
"That is exactly why. If this floats around, people will come look for you now."  
"And no one..." You stated, slowly understanding what she is getting at, "Will think I am up there."  
"Bingo. People and bounty hunters will expect you to flee the hospital as soon as possible, so they will wait outside, by your room, or somewhere nearby the hotel you stayed at earlier."  
With one more nod, you let her know that you're ok with the idea.  
After that, it went silent again.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened to reveal a busy information desk and a bright hallway.  
As casual as you could muster, you both greeted the workers and patients, smiling.  
Spotting a small lounge with multiple sofas and huge windows as you walked around the corner, you made a beeline for it.  
Blake followed your steps, sitting down next to you on one of the black sofas near the window.  
"What is your plan now?"  
The brunette moved her head to you at your words, pursing her lips.  
"I..I am thinking about what to do. It is not easy to estimate this situation."  
It clicked. You did not know anything for sure. And given earlier events, this could might as well be a set up to get you running into the opposite direction, or make you give up hope.

  
Bucky getting caught? Before you? The thought didn't sit well with you, making your stomach turn. Looking out the window, you saw the foggy morning under you, people beginning their day as the streets were still dark.  
The thought of looking for Bucky, or just going to that city anyway, popped into your mind. You bit your lip, thinking.  
Would that be wise? What if they expect you to do exactly that?

_´Damn. This situation **is** hard to estimate.´_

"So," You began, turning your head back to Blake next to you. " What about our old plan, with this Paul dude?"  
Blake sighed, running a hand through her short hair and rubbing her neck as she let her hand wander down again.  
"I will just give you the choice. It is either get closer or further away, and I don't know what seems more predictable."  
She shrugged, her expression soft as if she was sorry for leaving this decision to you alone.  
"I guess it depends on if they know you." She added, making you quirk a brow.  
"Know us?"  
"Yea, like I do." She grinned, " I immediately knew you'd want to look for him."  
"Am I that easy to read?"  
"You both are."  
"What do you mean?"  
You leaned forwards a bit, genuinely confused with that statement.  
"He would do the same."

Your chest tightened. Would he really just drop everything and look for you? Like you are thinking about doing right now?  
A small, nearly sad smile spread over your face.  
But your smile disappeared faster than Blake could even spot it, as a thought took the air out of your lungs.  
 _´We are the same.´_  
Blake spotted the change in your expression and body language, so she immediately asked:  
"Hey, what are you thinking about?"  
"What if he thinks the same."  
"What-"  
"No no, listen. What if he also heard of this. What if it is just a false statement thrown into the room to get us moving again."  
Blake's eyes widened, and slowly but surely realization dawned on her face.

  
"Oh god.."  
"If what you said is true, we will both move into each others direction and someone is probably waiting in the middle."  
The words left a horrible taste on you mouth as you said them, not knowing if that would make things easier or harder. For the both of you.  
"Or..Or if we both try to get away, they're probably waiting for us there too."  
"So this means..." Blake began, her tired eyes meeting your own panicked ones, "You're trapped."  
"We are royally fucked either way."  
"But, if you meet up before they get you, you're stronger again."  
You hummed at her response, wondering if that was really the truth.

Blake stood up, making you look to her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Getting coffee." She pointed to the coffee machine to your right, making your mouth form a small ´o´ in realization. "Mights as well make it worth our while as we think about a plan. Want something too?"  
"Yea sure, wait."

You pushed yourself upwards with your arms on the armrest of the leather sofa, stepping over to Blake.  
She was currently leaning to the side a bit, reaching for a mug.  
"Hey," You mumbled as you got close enough to her. "Why are you so...Different, for lack of a better word."  
"Different?" Blake was now holding two white mugs, looking at you through her glasses with a small confused frown. "What do you mean?"  
"When we first talked on the phone, you did not talk to me like you do now."  
"Oh...That different."  
She chuckled, thinking for a moment as you watched her press a button on the coffee machine.  
"Well, you know... I never know if anyone is listening to me over the phone. Sorry that I was so creepy to you [y/n]."  
"It is fine, now that I know why."  
She gave you slight smirk, grabbing her mug as the coffee stopped running.  
After you also grabbed your desired drink, you made your way back to the small couch, sitting down and leaning back once more.  
The air was still tense around you, suffocating you as your head still tried to wrap itself around the fact that you'll maybe never see Bucky again.  
Or maybe you'd meet up again soon, both ready to run until your wounds re-open.  
Whatever it was, you hoped it will end well.

"So, you want to keep going as planned? Try to meet in the middle?"  
"I think.." You trailed off, thinking for the best words, "That's the best option I have now."  
"We are still in the dark tho. We don't even know if he is really still there."  
Blake was right, you did know nothing about the current situation. That last grip you had, on this messy situation, got taken from you so easily.  
It was scary.  
Terrifying.  
You felt blind, helpless nearly.  
First you get separated from the only person that you actually trust fully at the moment, you faint, then find out that you still had a bullet in your body and now you are left in the dark all off a sudden.  
So many things did not add up. It made your head hurt when you tried to connect the dots to seemingly missing ones. It felt horrible.  
Looking down to your hands, you saw the steam from the mug rising up. You followed the smooth movement with your eyes for while, watching it dissolve into thin air just a few centimeter before your face. Taking a sip, you sighed:

"But that is the only thing we can work with right now."

Blake nodded, not feeling the need to add anything to that. That was, until you asked in a voice so low, it was nearly inaudible:

  
"Who exactly is he?"  
"Huh?"  
"Bucky."  
Blake stopped, wondering why you would ask her this.  
She cocked her head to the side a bit, confused.  
"Did he not-"

"Excuse me?"  
Both you and Blake looked over your shoulders, seeing a woman in a doctors coat standing in the doorway of the small lounge.  
"Yes?" You responded, putting your mug onto the glass table in front of you.  
"You are [y/n][l/n], right? You just came back from the MRI?"  
"Oh, yea. Right."  
"I wanted to ask you to come along with me so we can discuss the results properly."  
You stood up, grabbing the crutches.  
Blake followed your movements and walked behind you.

  
When suddenly,  
You stopped.  
Your mind caught up with something. An error. Another mistake that did not fit.

_´[y/n][l/n]´_

You covered your shock up, and blamed the sudden stop in your crutches.   
Re-adjusting the way you held them, you walked over to the doctor.  
Blake watched you as she stood next to you, carefully trying to figure out what was going on. She wasn't stupid, she caught on too. But she was not entirely sure if you did.  
The doctor smiled at you, as she readjusted her long dark brown braid on her shoulder.  
You spotted a small name tag, saying:  
 _Dr. Janine Westhol_  
As your eyes met hers, she smiled.  
With a nod, she turned on her heel and led the way down the hallway.  
Blake fell in step next to you, making sure you would not fall or stumble.

Dr. Westhol turned a corner and opened a white door.  
Inside was a small office. A desk with a computer, shelves with files and folders and all of it illuminated by the simple window across from you.

As you stepped into the room, the doctor spoke up.  
"Would it be ok if I talk to you alone at first? I mean, it is a pretty personal thing."  
Blake opened her mouth to protest, not liking where this was going.  
But to her surprise, you cut her off, with a simple:  
"Of course."  
You watched as Westhol shut the door, leaving Blake on the hallway, and then turned to you.  
As you heard the lock click, your mind went into overdrive while you tried to remain calm.  
But all it took was one glance to the desk.  
Where a computer stood that was not even turned on, and not one folder or file was placed.  
To the desk, where a silver name plate immediatley got your attention.  
 _Dr. Marcel Springer_

  
Looking back to the female standing by the door, she gave you another smile that did not quite reach her eyes.

  
And that was when you swung one of the metal crutches at her.

 


End file.
